


Skrimmersen - The Do It All Game

by BeneviolentGoddess



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Image Heavy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 21,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneviolentGoddess/pseuds/BeneviolentGoddess
Summary: Something of a Do Everything Challenge.  Image heavy.  (Currently Complete)





	1. Self-Imposed Rules/How I'm Playing This One

**Author's Note:**

> [Family Tree on Family Echo](http://www.familyecho.com/?p=E0QSW&c=rihzrmcr6a&f=557798841712975869), Greyed out names are dead sims.

Star Skrimmersen is our founder - or will be once he's all grown up - and he (with Blurr) is going to Do It All! Every aspiration, every job, every collection, and as many of those glitchy Player Achievements as I can manage.

No cheats (unless required to bypass a game-breaking bug or bring in a collection no longer available within the gameplay -which were all gained in a previous game), no mods other than the one that removes the annoying mosaic and MC Command to keep the towns alive, and no custom content.

My main fandom is and has always been Transformers, so in this game you can expect to see interesting and familiar naming conventions, though I don't limit myself to them alone. My geekery is quite eclectic. ^_^

Comments, suggestions, advice, please give it all, but also keep in mind that I do this for FUN. Even more than writing, playing video games is complete escapism for me. So! Please enjoy!


	2. Meet the Household

Meet Star Skrimmersen. A goddess of the outer realm has taken a keen interest in this little Sim, and he is going to have a long and very full life. For now though, he's just an inquisitive little Toddler moving into a new apartment.  
[](https://imgur.com/Imm7BRP) [](https://imgur.com/E0yvQSr)

This is Blurr Racer. His close association with Star is going to take him far and wide in life. When an outer realm being notices one Sim, it's hard not to notice those closest to him. Right now, however, this little cutie is just excited by all the new changes in his young life.  
[](https://imgur.com/zoLuc7w) [](https://imgur.com/30b9b3S)

Starla Skrimmersen never intended to be a statistic, but when she learned of her pregnancy just after beginning her senior year of high school, the first thing she did was run to her life-long, best friend, Zelda Racer. Zelda found out only a week later about her little bundle, and both girls renewed their BFF Pact. They would graduate and work together to fulfill their dreams.

Starla is determined to be a Super Parent to her little boy, and the best auntie possible to Zelda's. This cheerful geek decided the best way to accomplish her goals and support their odd little family was to become a Social Media star. That will allow her the flexibility to work while taking care of the kids so Zelda can also chase her dreams.  
[](https://imgur.com/1jVYkZN) [](https://imgur.com/yqRIzdj)

Zelda has high aspirations of becoming a famous chef. Her cheerful nature and love of food should take her far - as well as the blessing and assistance of a goddess who's taken note of her.  
[](https://imgur.com/8vOBWxq) [](https://imgur.com/PNeQI8i)


	3. Moving In!

Without much to either of their names, no partners in their lives, and parents incapable (or unwilling) of helping, the ladies rent a cheap but decent apartment in a pleasant neighborhood of San Myshuno and settle in. Most of the furniture is from the Big Box Store's camping section or hand-me-downs, but the boys won't want for anything, and the ladies should be able to improve things as they move up their careers.

[](https://imgur.com/eQSFz9q)   
[](https://imgur.com/PhGhqfY)   
[](https://imgur.com/kU2uTNt)   
[](https://imgur.com/1gYM2jx)   
[](https://imgur.com/iVUvM5x)   
[](https://imgur.com/dNeo7CY)   
[](https://imgur.com/rfILJQa)   
[](https://imgur.com/zvLjwKG)   
[](https://imgur.com/k3hl6oU)   
[](https://imgur.com/tOis44k)

They arrive at their new apartment at 8am sharp to receive the keys.

[](https://imgur.com/DsVjCev)

First things first! Breakfast and potty breaks for little Toddlers who've been traveling so long.

[](https://imgur.com/S4D41Zc)   
[](https://imgur.com/e3r5GOm)

Of course all the neighbors came by to welcome them to the building.

[](https://imgur.com/Peb0Ax8)

Not that the boys were interested in the neighbors. There was food to be eaten and toys to play with!

[](https://imgur.com/grYxIhD)   
[](https://imgur.com/fTABMHR)

After the neighbors headed off, Starla broke out the flash cards to start teaching the kids.

[](https://imgur.com/wFHOUmA)

It was a long and exciting day. The ladies have jobs lined up and Starla even began some work tasks while Zelda cooked dinner. [](https://imgur.com/Bt7bzMM) [](https://imgur.com/215lw7v)

The kids enjoyed their toys and toddling around the new apartment.

[](https://imgur.com/0aoQq5e)

But by nightfall, everyone was tuckered out.

[](https://imgur.com/Vts4AiC)   
[](https://imgur.com/hbwmKoV)


	4. Settling In

Zelda earned her first promotion at work! She's the Head Dishwasher now. Happy, but really stressed, she relaxed on Starla's computer with some Blicblock while Starla got in some exercise in the form of dancing to the TV.

[](https://imgur.com/j4tByoj)   
[](https://imgur.com/eyecX9D)   
[](https://imgur.com/5kRnoo9)

And the following morning Starla was promoted as well. The ladies are both excited and decided a trip to the local gym would be good. Not to mention Starla needed to go there for a work task anyway. The boys had fun babbling to each other as well.

[](https://imgur.com/BGrmidR)   
[](https://imgur.com/0ZJiq6V)

Next up, Starla got a call for a promo pic from the local park, and captured an absolute winner when she snapped one of the boys hugging!

[](https://imgur.com/kmMty3B)

Of course Star and Blurr got grubby and needed baths, but kids aren't meant to be clean all the time.

[](https://imgur.com/AEGubWc)

Blurr maxed his potty skill! He's -rightfully- very proud!

[](https://imgur.com/uQ55EXg)


	5. Every Step Forward

Living in an apartment with a mostly absentee property manager has taught the ladies to be self-sufficient. Zelda wasn't happy to have to fix the toilet first thing in the morning, but she borrowed a wrench and got to it. She finished up and got the great news from Starla while she played with the boys. Starla's been promoted!

[](https://imgur.com/IEsgjOM)   
[](https://imgur.com/PPzb7b3)

Star maxed his potty skill! This is the face of a quietly proud Sim.

[](https://imgur.com/wTfUDOF)

And this is the face of a toddler suffering a bath. Though mama was able to cheer him right up.

[](https://imgur.com/P6GdFVb)   
[](https://imgur.com/d6QO3vG)   
[](https://imgur.com/BdeouRw)

One of Starla's favorite times of the day is reading the boys to sleep at night.

[](https://imgur.com/FXWkGSL)

Zelda's been promoted again already! Surely this stressed out Sim is being smiled upon - even if she doesn't know it. Five days in their new lives, and already both ladies have moved up in their careers twice! Their little boys are learning and growing quickly too. Moving up did mean a new expense for Zelda. She bought the cheapest bar she could, a little portable thing, but it was a necessity since to earn her next promotion, she needs to be able to mix drinks.

[](https://imgur.com/qgfJbDD)   
[](https://imgur.com/6jWKaYx)


	6. This is Getting Out of Hand

The first three times the neighbors across the hall got... loudly amorous, Starla handled it. This time, Zelda's had it! They have _children_ for crying out loud.

[](https://imgur.com/6GT16cn)   
[](https://imgur.com/BXYjdtk)

The next afternoon, Starla had a new assignment. Children in a bar? Probably not Starla's best idea, but she needed that promo shot for work. She opted _not_ to use a cute picture of the boys though.

[](https://imgur.com/i3Ue12R)   
[](https://imgur.com/xMMFome)

And what does Starla bring the children home to? That's right, her _loud_ neighbors again. It might be time to have a talk with Zelda about moving out of the city, though Starla knows they don't have the money for that right now.

[](https://imgur.com/EiwxTiY)

Lucikly, the boys don't seem to really notice when they're busy playing.

[](https://imgur.com/42Z3PVT)

Starla had to repair their kitchen sink. Just where is that property manager when you need him?

[](https://imgur.com/UDLSSeK)

She relaxed afterwards by reading to the boys.

[](https://imgur.com/XccMeA4)

Both ladies have been promoted again at work! Zelda's currently a Mixologist, and while it's not her dream, it's a solid stepping stone. Starla's giddy with her official promotion to Simstagram Searcher as this has made her a definite Internet Personality now.

[](https://imgur.com/x5u36VV)

Both Star and Blurr are doing great as well. It's almost their birthdays, and both are very close to maxing all five skills. They and their mamas have been working hard.

[](https://imgur.com/uYM0uSW)


	7. Upgrade! And Family Time

A busted computer was just the excuse Starla needed to finally upgrade. The new computer is _much_ better, though it did set the ladies back over $3300, which was most of their savings.

[](https://imgur.com/IT95JVm)   
[](https://imgur.com/FFNQdlI)

Zelda's been promoted to Line Cook! Finally! _Cooking_! She'd be more excited if she weren't dead on her feet.

[](https://imgur.com/TRLTcrt)

Both Starla and Zelda have the next few days off together, so they took the boys to the karaoke place across the street. They... aren't great singers, but they had fun. Star and Blurr didn't seem to mind.

[](https://imgur.com/DpSBgJ6)   
[](https://imgur.com/Obmqbb0)   
[](https://imgur.com/Q5mewXJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/KrgO1nD)


	8. They Grow So Fast!

They grow so fast! Star and Blurr shared a birthday cake and party, but first, Starla snapped a couple pictures of dancing toddlers for the memory wall.

[](https://imgur.com/0YnVS1q)   
[](https://imgur.com/CxZ3Tsq)

Starla and Zelda invited everyone they knew to help celebrate!

[](https://imgur.com/k4zVm5R)   
[](https://imgur.com/OSMCIWW)   
[](https://imgur.com/QcnIaqc)   
[](https://imgur.com/ONbmrff)

For the boys' gifts, the ladies got them new beds - they're still camping beds, but with the noise the neighbors like to make, Starla and Zelda still have aspirations to get a house outside of the city. They also gave them new journals, and bought a little used art table.

[](https://imgur.com/oMMgb8g)

Such good boys! Of course their mamas have known that a while, but before their party was even over, they started working on their homework together.

[](https://imgur.com/lk5EcDZ)

The Birthday Party was a Hit!

[](https://imgur.com/pK8IVxJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/BsbHtpI)   
[](https://imgur.com/bbiELB1)

There was one last birthday surprise after the party - a fresh wardrobe for both kids!

Star favors red - 

[](https://imgur.com/YMgpWDc)   
[](https://imgur.com/EpmMhV8)

Blurr likes blue - 

[](https://imgur.com/w85m4TI)   
[](https://imgur.com/oemkDrH)


	9. Childhood Begins

After some food the kids took turns on the art table. Star finished eating first, so he nabbed the table, but then played in their room while Blurr drew.

[](https://imgur.com/UIHb2O0)   
[](https://imgur.com/jK5EvPD)   
[](https://imgur.com/THgKlaO)

Saturday night, Zelda was promoted to Head Caterer! Of course, she came home to the neighbor's fighting obnoxiously...

[](https://imgur.com/yEuyHK3)

At least she was home in time to tuck Blurr in while Starla settled Star.

[](https://imgur.com/I7sJdoB)   
[](https://imgur.com/6hp733o)

And to commemorate the night, the ladies took a picture together. Poor Zelda's exhausted, but Starla's right, these are important memories on their road to success!

[](https://imgur.com/JmUXLG8)


	10. Skill Building

The boys are both very creative, so the ladies got them little practice violins. They're still a bit rough on the ears, but both are pretty determined.

[](https://imgur.com/w1pAIFT)

The boys became Best Friends Forever, adding to the memory wall. 

[](https://imgur.com/EucEIxB)

They've also completed the Creative Aspiration and decided to sell the art table and violins for a science table instead. Aspirations are more important than mastering instruments for now.

[](https://imgur.com/QYI6sWq)

The family went to the park where Star managed to finish his Social Aspiration first, and so hit up auntie Zelda to teach him chess-

[](https://imgur.com/nAIKU8t)

-while Blurr made friends with Aarush Ramesh.

[](https://imgur.com/xlLpijk)

Since his mom was busy teaching Star, Blurr asked auntie Starla to teach him to play chess too.

[](https://imgur.com/C6F89iR)


	11. Get Those Aspirations!

The next day the boys went back to the park to practice chess with each other.

[](https://imgur.com/gQ818lA)

Then it was off to the library to practice their typing.

[](https://imgur.com/RcLylNK)

Saturday morning dawned bright and shiny, and the boys have decided to hit the park again to play for a bit before heading back to the library.

[](https://imgur.com/2il7AUj)

Sure, Starla has a computer, but she does need it for work, so Star and Blurr hit up the library to work on the typing again.

[](https://imgur.com/NDqOt3k)

Sunday brought some hoop shooting, helping both boys max their Motor Aspiration. And now Star is working on Science!

[](https://imgur.com/WR0Ma2B)

Monday night brought the Humor and Hijinks Festival, so Starla took the boys. Zelda wanted to go, but her promotion to Sous Chef wound up pushing her into a double shift. She had just enough time to swing by the house and shower quick before heading back to work. She missed some pretty epic fireworks if you ask Blurr and Star.

[](https://imgur.com/dWjYDgC)


	12. Growing Quick!

The boys took their birthday off of school and went to the park. They're both _almost_ done with their last aspiration - Mental.

[](https://imgur.com/tfmUxQI)

No party this time, as both kids were determined to finish that last aspiration and it got late before they were ready to blow out their candles. However, both boys completed all four Childhood Aspirations, and they have Manners, Responsibility, and Conflict Resolution maxed to the positive, and Empathy and Emotional Control are getting there.

[](https://imgur.com/BERo6BI)   
[](https://imgur.com/dCK8uQT)   
[](https://imgur.com/iSG5mTf)   
[](https://imgur.com/820FkmM)

Star and Blurr both aged up with... interesting looks.

[](https://imgur.com/K57Xznm)   
[](https://imgur.com/XJ2nJgV)

Starla and Zelda sprang for new clothes for their boys, but other than that, both ladies are still very determined to get a house out of the noisy city.

[](https://imgur.com/BeVfS9x)   
[](https://imgur.com/dl2qxdu)   
[](https://imgur.com/pKOQKf5)   
[](https://imgur.com/gjLuSx1)

Homework before bed, but it was nearing midnight already. Poor guys.

[](https://imgur.com/effGpNo)


	13. Fixing and More Fixing

Stuff keeps breaking so Starla and Zelda are getting pretty good at being able to do repairs.

[](https://imgur.com/22WREQT)

On their last day before starting high school, Star and Blurr went out on the town to shoot some hoops, meet some people, and grab some yummy food stand food.

[](https://imgur.com/bGgyNrF)   
[](https://imgur.com/H1tAcJ7)   
[](https://imgur.com/qfWGIAw)

After a full and busy week of high school, the boys headed out for a weekend of volunteer work! Selfie first though!

[](https://imgur.com/22NP5pw)

The neighbors are at it again.

[](https://imgur.com/pRkCjZs)

Zelda has made Executive Chef!!

[](https://imgur.com/Fg4nRhf)

The very next morning, Starla was promoted to Online A-Lister! She got to work after fixing the old radio. Again.

[](https://imgur.com/AyJDOD1)


	14. Another Milestone

Only teen boys could pack away a roast chicken dinner for breakfast.

[](https://imgur.com/WX9JZwk)   
[](https://imgur.com/2rAHeIH)

Not that they need the extra points, but both boys are working on school projects, aware that Starla and Zelda are trying hard to reach the pinnacle of their careers, both still dreaming of the day they can buy a house of their very own.

[](https://imgur.com/WDA1ZSq)

It's the ladies birthday! Zelda and Starla are becoming fully adult- not like they haven't been kicking butt all along, but they are both ready to enter the next phase of their lives. Zelda decides on a nice shared party, just like their boys have had.

[](https://imgur.com/9O5Lt2Z)

Star began the birthday song...

[](https://imgur.com/Y3otxVY)

Starla went first at the candles.

[](https://imgur.com/IrlZQIK)

Then Zelda.

[](https://imgur.com/m6tOxfJ)

Another milestone together!

[](https://imgur.com/3I3OTDz)

Selfies must always happen!

[](https://imgur.com/aaywNpK)

The Wall of Memories grows by one more photo!

[](https://imgur.com/iIya3t7)


	15. Go, Zelda!

It was a long night at the Spice Festival, but the boys have both learned eight of the twenty-seven city recipes.

[](https://imgur.com/88CDJPZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/dsMqDpr)

Time for some Mother & Son photos!

[](https://imgur.com/YqrUsR7)   
[](https://imgur.com/Y27gS1y)

Nothing better than shooting hoops on a Saturday evening.

[](https://imgur.com/54PH7XD)

Auntie and me!

[](https://imgur.com/DtDR0sF)   
[](https://imgur.com/5wjm4vC)

Star! That cupcake was on the GROUND! Even if it IS a Super Chocolate Tummers Bomb Cupcake, WHAT are you thinking?!

[](https://imgur.com/1u4gES9)

The Flea Market is in town, so the boys are back to sampling the city foods - which is _much_ more acceptable than a ground cupcake!

[](https://imgur.com/EttrJHv)   
[](https://imgur.com/3coAGbb)

Bhei Puri is some hot stuff.

[](https://imgur.com/ojSWprl)

Zelda is a Celebrity Chef! She's maxed her career! Time for a well-deserved vacation day.

[](https://imgur.com/3avjoLr)


	16. As Always With Sims...

Time goes so fast, and it's already the boys LAST day of high school!

[](https://imgur.com/MdItAjS)

Humor & Hijinks Festival time again! And this time the boys can light the fireworks themselves.

[](https://imgur.com/24Wi8P8)

And breakfast on the morning of the boys' birthday.

[](https://imgur.com/51CrF2y)

The cake is ready!

[](https://imgur.com/3wAh901)

First up to the cake was Star.

[](https://imgur.com/SCiv09Z)

Then Blurr

[](https://imgur.com/318w47W)

Both boys age up with all five positive traits- Emotional Control, Good Manners, they're Responsible, Compassionate, and Mediators. Good work, Star and Blurr, the road to Young Adulthood was far shorter than your Goddess expected, but she's very proud of you and your mamas.

Starla nabbed a picture of the boys enjoying their cake- 

[](https://imgur.com/mYEz779)

- _and_ with Star becoming a Young Adult with all those positive traits, Starla completes her Life Aspiration of Super Parent. Congratulations, Starla!

[](https://imgur.com/03h8ydc)

As has become tradition, the boys got a new wardrobe for their birthdays. Here's Star showing off his new clothes.

[](https://imgur.com/tePY0s8)   
[](https://imgur.com/vk3zC4M)

And Blurr.

[](https://imgur.com/Qw78oXc)   
[](https://imgur.com/SKHP4jc)

But this time, it's their mamas' turns too. They've worked long and hard to make ends meet and get their kids the essentials to help them succeed. Now, with four working adults in the family, the boys were able to encourage their moms to update their clothing. Here's Starla's new wardrobe.

[](https://imgur.com/z9GgQdB)   
[](https://imgur.com/3z23FUJ)

And Zelda's.

[](https://imgur.com/k6aViaq)   
[](https://imgur.com/avczHLB)


	17. Welcome to Adulthood

Both Star and Blurr joined the Culinary Career- Blurr to be a chef like his mother, and Star because mixing drinks looks pretty cool! Star is already eyeing the bar.

[](https://imgur.com/G6SuGiP)

Finally Young Adults - so selfies must happen!

[](https://imgur.com/jKwR1FP)

It's not as easy as Star thought it'd be.

[](https://imgur.com/pp9sfaz)

And Blurr definitely needs to work on his cooking.

[](https://imgur.com/0jjMgjX)

Starla hit level nine of her career! She is now a Reality Show Contestant.

[](https://imgur.com/bcsAa2M)

The neighbors are still ridiculously noisy. Blurr and Star have Plans to do something about it now that they're adults too, and working.

[](https://imgur.com/vncVcv0)

Off to the first day at work! Good luck, boys!

[](https://imgur.com/39NsONQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/o8mi1rs)

It pays to know people, have prior training and to have worked hard in school. Blurr went straight from Caterer (lvl3) to Mixologist (lvl4), and Star's looking at a promotion to Mixologist as well if the restaurant stays busy enough.

[ ](https://imgur.com/T3flysL) [](https://imgur.com/SmmfkDk)   
[](https://imgur.com/DN2X1p3)


	18. Plans

Gotta stay fit! Starla and Zelda both have always been rather active, but with their sons now Young Adults, they can feel age is creeping up on them both, and they want to be around as long as possible to enjoy life and their sons.

[](https://imgur.com/X2nQOgJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/JZFifND)

Those damn neighbors! And just what (or _who_ ) is Arun doing over there? His wife is hanging out with Starla!

[](https://imgur.com/mGyT118)

Nothing like getting to do a Stream for Charity! Starla does love her job and it helps relax her after dealing with Arun.

[](https://imgur.com/aVFtzWR)

Later that evening, Zelda and Starla had a chat about the money and apartment situation. With the boys working, that added income is a big help. Now if they can just save up enough money to buy a house...

[](https://imgur.com/jJyVrNv)   
[](https://imgur.com/c9B0akV)

Little did the ladies know, but while at work, the boys took a few minutes to conspire.

"Look," said Star with a glance around before showing Blurr a printout. "I'm pretty sure we can afford this place."

[](https://imgur.com/JUHdSr9)

Blurr was promoted to Line Cook, and with their moms already sound asleep, the boys plot. They need a chance to go look at the place before agreeing to buy it.

[](https://imgur.com/gbHaPoO)


	19. Surprise!

Blurr and Star left early for work so they could swing past the house and check it out. They peeked in the front door, then over the back fence, then inside once the realtor arrived to show them the place.

[](https://imgur.com/Bg0mUbs)   
[](https://imgur.com/envB0xN)

"I think they'll like it," Blurr said as they exited the house.

"Me too," Star replied, both boys grinning those conspiratorial grins.

[](https://imgur.com/CvlGabC)

It _is_ a cute neighborhood.

[](https://imgur.com/HQlmvsv)

Blurr beat Star home due to differences in their hours, and after a quick bite to eat, began very quietly packing.

[](https://imgur.com/52afRHw)

Star arrived home after getting promoted to Line Cook, and smiled. He'd lived in this apartment since he was in diapers. It was exciting to finally move.

[](https://imgur.com/ppFXgVO)

It took some doing to move the furniture without waking their mothers, but the boys got it all together, then hurried to bed to rest some as well. It was going to be an early morning to get the truck over to the new place and unloaded before everyone had to start work.

Zelda's startled shout of, "We've been robbed!" woke everyone.

[](https://imgur.com/InCiG4m)

Star and Blurr explained the situation, then packed their moms off to the new place.

[](https://imgur.com/jBX0KvX)

"We can't believe you pulled this off!"

[](https://imgur.com/Sg1a8DU)


	20. Finally!  A HOME!

The house is a little empty, what with only their old furniture in it, but the boys figure (and their moms agree) that with all four of them working and doing well, new stuff can be a real thing now. The Wall of Memories is there though.

[](https://imgur.com/mbQssYe)   
[](https://imgur.com/TNrqQDC)   
[](https://imgur.com/JEoNA4M)   
[](https://imgur.com/pTEABUN)   
[](https://imgur.com/3jYfawc)   
[](https://imgur.com/hp31Adu)   
[](https://imgur.com/4dJ8amQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/XxTyFoL)   
[](https://imgur.com/ceQT4Ue)   
[](https://imgur.com/3FHCx4f)

First thing Zelda did was hurry to the kitchen to start some breakfast for everyone.

[](https://imgur.com/n5dDfkR)

"I can have a garden!" Starla cried, and rushed to the backyard to plant all the produce she'd bought the other day.

[](https://imgur.com/bPQhZ9F)

The Welcome Wagon arrived! Zelda greeted the neighbors as Starla headed off to work at the office.

[](https://imgur.com/dLsPrSF)

And the family finished out the day with more good news. Blurr was promoted! He is going to be a Chef!

[](https://imgur.com/UO13SK1)


	21. A Day Off Together

Tuesday! The rare chance all four of them have a day off together. Paychecks are in too, so it's off to shop for beds, a new table... anything they can find! Maybe a living room set? That camping furniture is getting a bit worn.

[](https://imgur.com/hwmxIDX)

First things first! New beds all around. Everyone's been sleeping on air mattresses, and that mess is over with!

[](https://imgur.com/M1koOBV)   
[](https://imgur.com/g55fYcQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/2SLyhRk)   
[](https://imgur.com/OJlsTAC)

Then that living room set, complete with new tv, new book shelf, and a brand new gaming console.

[](https://imgur.com/jST5COi)

They found a nice dining set.

[](https://imgur.com/XqEE2Ik)

And got Starla's childhood desk and chair were refurbished and repainted.

[](https://imgur.com/CzBA1s0)

There was just enough money left over to get a nice Mixology bar.

[](https://imgur.com/D6E9dDp)

Overall, the house is looking great!

[](https://imgur.com/zFUTSfY)

Then it was home again to test out that new gaming console!

[](https://imgur.com/ytoJiva)

Gaming didn't last long as Jes, their former neighbor, called to let them know Geek Con was happening in the city. Star, you complete and adorable nerd. Get all those Cosplayer, selfies, baby!

[](https://imgur.com/dTP8Eub)   
[](https://imgur.com/XOS6nLx)   
[](https://imgur.com/DqMeXl9)

And Starla won the Hackathon!

[](https://imgur.com/z6DNpB4)


	22. A Day Off Together (cont.)

The Con was a lot of fun, and since the Karaoke bar was right there, everyone headed in.

[](https://imgur.com/r9SBBXK)

Star figures he can do better than the gal singing when they entered and takes the stage. He's not wrong...

[](https://imgur.com/D5puj2W)

Then he finds out there's a singing contest, and... no Star could not turn that down. Listening to the gal up ahead of him bolsters his own confidence.

[](https://imgur.com/NFGLHSu)

Blurr was daring and got up there too.

[](https://imgur.com/8VfEyy9)

Star won by one point over Blurr. 46/45.

[](https://imgur.com/GdcnZbQ)

And for the first time since they were teenagers, Starla and Zelda are sleeping in real beds. Good work ladies, your Goddess is very proud of how far you've come.

[](https://imgur.com/vf9FK4I)   
[](https://imgur.com/rTkNTYC)

Blurr and Star are quiet enjoying their beds too.

[](https://imgur.com/limcwuO)   
[](https://imgur.com/RfoLUNL)


	23. Settling In

Time for a House Party! There are people everywhere!

[](https://imgur.com/bZqFnux)

This cake completes Zelda's Life Aspiration of Master Chef. Congrats, Zelda!

[](https://imgur.com/PcWkbKL)

Both boys flirted it up, but Star got his very first kiss. And he _liked_ it.

[](https://imgur.com/0t8c0Jx)

Star cleaned up, still flying high while the others headed to bed.

[](https://imgur.com/mcBrl41)

There is a fishing spot right behind the house, so Zelda and Starla decided to take up fishin'.

[](https://imgur.com/liHEcKV)

Blurr has maxed out Cooking and Gourmet Cooking.

[](https://imgur.com/2a0ciQ2)

Star is getting there with Mixology. He's level 8 now.

[](https://imgur.com/h6bjb0C)

It's been a really great day for the whole household. Star made everyone Rootbeer floats, and Blurr Baked a Fish Pie with the Perch Zelda and Starla caught.

[](https://imgur.com/hE6lXU8)   
[](https://imgur.com/4TKYMJH)


	24. To the Top!

Star has maxed Mixology!

[](https://imgur.com/W2ynCX6)

Starla made it to Internet Superstar! Congrats on reaching the pinnacle of your career, Starla. Your Goddess is very happy for you.

[](https://imgur.com/N7k70ZE)

A fun and relaxing bubble bath after getting a raise at work for Zelda.

[](https://imgur.com/kdk9ivg)

Both ladies are super happy in the house. It still doesn't feel real, but they love it!

[](https://imgur.com/oRKZLTR)

Star was promoted to Head Mixologist, taking the other branch in Culinary from Blurr.

[](https://imgur.com/f3kybSe)

Starla is one happy and proud mama!

[](https://imgur.com/wmng61x)

Starla did some replanting in the garden to make things a bit easier to tend.

[](https://imgur.com/MmvFDtG)

It's Flea Market day! That means all the tasty foods to try and to learn.

[](https://imgur.com/kuphGdz)

And shooting hoops. Though it feels a little odd to be back in the old neighborhood.

[](https://imgur.com/2RmjEbo)

With the Festival over and the boys off to work, the ladies headed over to the bar instead of home for a bit.

[](https://imgur.com/9J86Z8p)

Blurr was promoted to Pastry Chef, so he celebrated and relaxed with a video game before bed.

[](https://imgur.com/09jgQUf)

Star came home not long after with his own promotion to Juice Boss. He seems to think the new title is giggle-worthy.

[](https://imgur.com/M9k9osF)

This is Star's srsbznz game face.

[](https://imgur.com/HCwvCuo)


	25. The Dating Scene

And with a blast of fire, Star completed his first Aspiration!

[](https://imgur.com/EA5F5Zg)

He finished out Master Mixologist!

[](https://imgur.com/4hZKPoe)

And then shortly after, Blurr maxed Mixology as a Skill.

[](https://imgur.com/zRhN2SL)

To celebrate these milestones, Star threw a Dinner Party, and Gavin Richards came by again. They've hit it off pretty well.

[](https://imgur.com/SExLZO8)

"I want to see you in your underw- I mean, will you be my boyfriend?" Luckily, Gavin finds Star charming.

[](https://imgur.com/UXxYFxU)

Star is pleased by this whole having a love interest thing. Hope it doesn't go to his head.

[](https://imgur.com/7eUPmBr)

~ | ~

Blurr's working it out! He's seen his mom and Starla use these videos to stay fit, and will admit they're pretty fun. At least the dancing one.

[](https://imgur.com/CyjMRYK)   
[](https://imgur.com/qkEoZEL)   
[](https://imgur.com/Lufz5pZ)

Meanwhile, Star decided to try out this 'dating' thing, and took Gavin to the Cafe'. They had a pretty nice time.

[](https://imgur.com/JmjrQG4)

Star wasn't ready to call it a night yet, though, so it was off to the bar for Ghost Night! Blurr met Star there for the fun.

[](https://imgur.com/lIvXpzi)

Blurr is hitting it off with Elsa Bjergsen.

[](https://imgur.com/Myb03GB)

And Star can't seem to help himself from flirting with pretty Olive Bonilla. Nothing like foosball to romance someone.

[](https://imgur.com/XX6VOBu)

Blurr got his first kiss!

[](https://imgur.com/p0KsYcX)

And then back over to Star, who managed to snag Olive as his girlfriend!

[](https://imgur.com/TBcrgRG)

~ | ~

... Star, slow down. The very next day, he invited Bethany Wiley over, and now has her in his room, putting the moves on her.

[](https://imgur.com/m0dKHnp)   
[](https://imgur.com/RgaDl5k)   
[](https://imgur.com/s2MBEOn)   
[](https://imgur.com/zAj391H)   
[](https://imgur.com/DgvaGyP)

Bethany agreed to be his girlfriend, but then Star had to rush off. Olive called for a date. His current life goal appears to be 'kiss 10 Sims'.

[](https://imgur.com/izwSwYY)

Of course, Star needed a photo with his girlfriend!

[](https://imgur.com/2oK0a8H)


	26. Elders!

Blurr seems to be taking a page from Star's book. He's on a date with Marlee Villarreal, and is hoping to make her his girlfriend, but she's a bit non-committal.

[](https://imgur.com/DbdU0Tp)   
[](https://imgur.com/mZ58wnY)

Blurr managed to woo the heck out of Marlee, and get her past her fears about commitment.

[](https://imgur.com/mkLytFc)

~ | ~

Star decided to workout once he got home from work. Three significant others means he needs to stay in shape.

[](https://imgur.com/Yr7zGF7)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZVRmZHG)   
[](https://imgur.com/dNbhcS2)

That night, Blurr made Sous Chef!

[](https://imgur.com/Tu108G2)

Blurr was having trouble reaching Elsa to celebrate, so he invited Mizuki Fujita out on a date instead.

[](https://imgur.com/ZaYv34u)

After she went home though, he hit it off with Aya Mansouri. He might just be ahead of Star now in significant others.

[](https://imgur.com/uNGq7X2)

~ | ~

It's Starla and Zelda's Elder birthday _already_! Star and Blurr both grabbed selfies with their mom and auntie each.

[](https://imgur.com/2qui2lj)   
[](https://imgur.com/qhSLTcj)

And everyone took the day off from work so the ladies could have a birthday bash.

[](https://imgur.com/aaWwShM)   
[](https://imgur.com/VkM06Hy)   
[](https://imgur.com/m5MYZWh)   
[](https://imgur.com/1BvPWDL)   
[](https://imgur.com/Lp3Tcob)   
[](https://imgur.com/mug2ENh)

"You've been such an inspiration to me, mom! Happy birthday!"

[](https://imgur.com/IsnntN3)   
[](https://imgur.com/XLAmhwG)

As is tradition, Starla and Zelda took a birthday selfie together.

[](https://imgur.com/XikklQC)

Of course Blurr and Star needed fresh pics with their moms and aunties.

[](https://imgur.com/qsmxys1)   
[](https://imgur.com/Cl25BJo)   
[](https://imgur.com/kKfIOVH)   
[](https://imgur.com/yklIMFF)


	27. The Dating... Race? - Part One

Olivia Kim-Lewis came over, and Blurr put the moves on her and convinced her to be his girlfriend too, then grabbed a photo.

[](https://imgur.com/LB08OnI)   
[](https://imgur.com/N9HJEC9)

In fact, he invited over each girlfriend, one by one, to get a photo with her.

Elsa Bjergsen  
[](https://imgur.com/f8zuB43)

Aya Mansouri   
[](https://imgur.com/X4Es6Xt)

Mizuki Fujita  
[](https://imgur.com/XdU82I5)

Meanwhile, Star is dating brothers. Oddly enough, neither Dante nor Norman has yet questioned him about why they can't talk to their brother about him...

Dante Bheeda  
[](https://imgur.com/BDoqifG)

Norman Bheeda  
[](https://imgur.com/8osCPFy)

[](https://imgur.com/GDvAF7G)

That puts both boys up to 5 significant others.

Star's -   
[](https://imgur.com/apC4ZZz)

Blurr's -   
[](https://imgur.com/JNBxJee)

Star hooked up with Summer Holiday

[](https://imgur.com/TDOsSzA)   
[](https://imgur.com/0DMKcFk)

Jaime Aiken came over, and Star now has _another_ girlfriend. Their Goddess is beginning to think these boys are trying to compensate for something.

[](https://imgur.com/8Kcd9NW)   
[](https://imgur.com/f7vMMSM)   
[](https://imgur.com/3yEsYK2)

Blurr's not doing as well -though, boys, really, this is NOT a race. What are you even doing?- as everyone he calls either can't come over or leaves before he can get a kiss. He dragged Aditya Gupta to the library in an effort to seduce his brain.

[](https://imgur.com/6cd2W9B)

It worked, oddly enough, as Aditya gave up that first kiss and agreed to be Blurr's boyfriend.

[](https://imgur.com/2WFfp5F)   
[](https://imgur.com/lNfiDnm)

Blurr, realizing he was one significant other behind Star, called over Youssef Seddiki. So far, they really do like each other.

[](https://imgur.com/iNZqll2)

Blurr got that first kiss, convinced Youssef to date him, and then asked for a pic before calling it a night.

[](https://imgur.com/7nqDnDC)   
[](https://imgur.com/zrLZAnV)


	28. The Dating... Race? - Part Two

The very next morning saw Star inviting over and snagging Paolo Rocca as his 8th significant other.

[](https://imgur.com/GGqTMVB)   
[](https://imgur.com/kSIKx1a)

Blurr smiled despite the... annoyance- yeah, annoyance, and invited over Luna Villareal.

[](https://imgur.com/7yzCvUA)   
[](https://imgur.com/shSXxaS)

Oddly enough, Star didn't seem jealous- er... annoyed. He just went and invited over yet another Sim! It was Eric Lewis, father to Blurr's girlfriend Olivia!

[](https://imgur.com/gipWSoL)

Star had never put the moves on anyone but a free and single Sim before, but... well, Eric was into it, and Blurr had just been flaunting Yousseff and Luna in his face...

Star went with it and asked Eric to be his boyfriend. Besides, it was just a little kissing and flirting.

[](https://imgur.com/s7w19z2)   
[](https://imgur.com/3n1Coyy)

Blurr invited Aarush Ramesh over. No way was Star going to have more significant others than him! Lucky for him, Aarush fell for his charms.

[](https://imgur.com/SRDxEiR)   
[](https://imgur.com/IupD12z)   
[](https://imgur.com/5pRRJvq)

With a glare at one another, Star called Morgan Fyres over, as Blurr dialed Wolfgang Munch.

Star took Morgan to his room to chat her up.

[](https://imgur.com/9JpGw2o)

And Blurr asked Wolfgang to stargaze with him.

[](https://imgur.com/rEsChI3)

Star got that first kiss -with his 10th Sim- and after asking Morgan to be his girlfriend, he asked her to leave so he could sleep. Work, ya know?

[](https://imgur.com/DQhIIlh)   
[](https://imgur.com/Ev874Hf)

Star thought he'd be more proud looking at those ten photos of his significant others, but... he doesn't.

[](https://imgur.com/jmpcHyI)

Blurr send Wolfgang home after a kiss-

[](https://imgur.com/Dpx9yAL)   
[](https://imgur.com/nFPHuCH)   
[](https://imgur.com/fI2qy8q)

-but the night wasn't over. Somehow, he and Star had reaching the snapping point with one another.

[](https://imgur.com/7Z6PEG1)

It was when Blurr cringed that Star paused.

[](https://imgur.com/ji7NK2n)

"Wait. Did you think I was going to hit you?"

[](https://imgur.com/W2HN2OW)

"It kinda looked like it," Blurr replied.

[](https://imgur.com/zNXX52W)

"I would never hit you, man. Geeze! Why are we even fighting?"

[](https://imgur.com/fYG1ox5)

"I..."

[](https://imgur.com/9FJCK0T)

"Never mind. Bring it in. We've been friends way too long to fight like this."

[](https://imgur.com/E4b5ZLV)   
[](https://imgur.com/5JKWCgE)

After a... very nice hug, both young men retreated to their beds to sleep, minds spinning, and neither knowing quite what to do about it.


	29. Breaking Up

"I think I heard the boys arguing last night," Zelda said

[](https://imgur.com/1oAGZIX)

"Me too, but I think they got it worked out ok. The yelling stopped pretty quickly."

[](https://imgur.com/alEvc4g)

Star headed off first thing after he had breakfast to meet with Eric. "Look, I like you, but you're married, and I think what we're going is wrong. I think we should just be friends."

[](https://imgur.com/Y4gCeaW)

Eric took it really well and agreed, so Star said goodbye for now and made another call.

Paolo also took it good, giving Star a parting hug.

[](https://imgur.com/0V7xH55)

Next up was Gavin, which was actually difficult for Star. Gavin being his very first kiss. Gavin was actually ok with it.

"You are a bit young for me."

[](https://imgur.com/gEVcoH5)

Summer Holiday was called over to the park after Gavin, and she... didn't take it as well. Their friendship has suffered quite a lot.

[](https://imgur.com/tJ8Zn6T)

Star couldn't do much to console Summer, so he called Olive next. Olive took it much better than Summer did, and the two will remain good friends.

[](https://imgur.com/fzAKdKP)

Norman was invited to the park for his turn. Luckily, he took it well too, and Star hurried over to talk to Norman's brother, Dante.

[](https://imgur.com/skuu1P9)

"I just think we'll make better friends than lovers," said Star.

[](https://imgur.com/qv3ak6t)

Next up, Jaime. Jaime was less than happy with that, and their friendship took a hit.

[](https://imgur.com/lVzJSfU)

Bethany took it really well. She and Star have a great friendship, and she'd rather have that than a 'relationship'.

[](https://imgur.com/43jR6cb)

Last, but not least, Star approached Morgan. She was fine with it, and wished Star good fortune in his future.

[](https://imgur.com/dl8gsQ6)

Hungry, Star headed home. And.. what was that funny buzz under his heart?


	30. And Some More

"So. I ended things with all my boy and girlfriends," Star announced once home.

[](https://imgur.com/TgOAeOm)

" _All_ of them?!" exclaimed Starla.

[](https://imgur.com/72ZIr0a)

"All of them?" Blurr echoed.

"Every last one," Star confirmed."

[](https://imgur.com/2SAIJnW)

"Well..." Starla wasn't sure what to think of that. She was getting on in years, and while neither her nor Zelda had ever pressured their boys to find someone, she was hoping to see Star settled down and happy before she passed onto the next realm.

[](https://imgur.com/NfCDwhk)

_Every last one_ , Blurr thought, and knew what he needed to do. Of course, it'd have to wait until after he went to work.

[](https://imgur.com/9WXZoIB)

Blurr was promoted! He's now an Executive Chef! It was a bit late to start breaking up with people though.

[](https://imgur.com/eEJsG4p)

The next morning, Star swung by to flatter Blurr a little, and only smirked to himself as Blurr hurried out the door with his phone in his hand.

[](https://imgur.com/qdYusfp)

Luna was invited to the park, and Blurr broke it to her as gently as he could. She took it very well, so Blurr called the next Sim on his list.

[](https://imgur.com/UUJqNsx)

Elsa took it really well. "You know, I think we make better friends too." Their friendship remains very strong.

[](https://imgur.com/5bLtKkt)

Blurr bid Elsa a great day, and picked his phone up again. Mizuki was next. She was fine with it.

[](https://imgur.com/JDqHj2m)

As was Wolfgang.

[](https://imgur.com/rXE3Spz)

Aditya agreed they would make better friends than lovers as well.

[](https://imgur.com/tmr3jEJ)

Aarush took it well.

[](https://imgur.com/VM1Hnxm)

Youssef was good with being friends.

[](https://imgur.com/vqLsLhv)

Marlee and Blurr remain good friends.

[](https://imgur.com/yjjDDmP)

Blurr reached out to Olivia next, and that went well. Olivia was actually really happy, which Blurr was happy about too, figuring he'd freed her up before she could free him up, and for someone they were both better suited to.

[](https://imgur.com/sPSkBvm)

And then finally, he called Aya to break it to her as well. She was a bit hurt, but understood.

[](https://imgur.com/JxsCSGt)

Once that was done with, Blurr headed home with just enough time to get ready for his first day as Executive Chef.


	31. Future Arrangements

While the boys were at work, Starla and Zelda sat down for a serious conversation.

"I'm thinking about retirement," Zelda announced right off.

[](https://imgur.com/OmsH7t9)

"Me too. The boys are doing fine. We have quite a bit in savings. I think it's time," Starla agreed.

[](https://imgur.com/xUKOSnH)

"Then it's decided. I'm calling now. These old bones need a rest."

[](https://imgur.com/Z0Ix8Px)

Once Blurr got home, Zelda broke the news to him.

"Oh, that's great, mom! You've worked so hard for ages, It's high time you got to relax and enjoy yourself."

[](https://imgur.com/d5h9UZP)

Starla waited up for Star to get home from work so she could tell him herself. "I've retired!"

"Awesome, mama! Congratulations."

[](https://imgur.com/mom7Acw)

~ | ~

Star found a couple flowers at the park and decided to bring them home to plant. They've all been so focused on working or relaxing, that they really haven't done much to pretty up the property.

[](https://imgur.com/6M4rFc2)

After that, he snagged Blurr for a conversation they clearly should have had a long time ago.

"So... Are you single yet?"

"Yeah. Yes, I am," Blurr replied.

[](https://imgur.com/zSOHNKa)

They spent some time flirting and chatting, and got in another really nice hug, but unfortunately-

[](https://imgur.com/g5kU18E)   
[](https://imgur.com/e8R47kY)   
[](https://imgur.com/Co2lVk3)

-Star had to go to work, but he left with a grin on his face that lasted the whole day.

[](https://imgur.com/8FBRjXk)

Blurr, meanwhile, had a talk with their mothers. "How do you two feel about this? Me and... Star. I mean..."

[](https://imgur.com/9BfMZDL)

Both ladies agreed that whatever made their boys happy was the right thing. The conversation wasn't a long one, as Blurr had to head off to work, but it was enough. He was going forward with their moms' support.

[](https://imgur.com/FfcH8Gw)

"Can you even imagine?"

[](https://imgur.com/ssp4dgT)

"No!" Zelda laughed and shook her head. "But more power to them. At least I know I'll adore my son-in-law!" Starla laughed too, and both ladies determined to help their boys along.

[](https://imgur.com/CbRSjBn)

To finish out an eventful day, Star was promoted to Drink Master. One would expect him to be happier, but he's a bit low on the fun meter right now.

[](https://imgur.com/HIWdsVA)


	32. Flea Market, Karaoke, and Dates

The family headed over to the Flea Market Sunday morning, and Star snagged every Snow Globe on sale, completing the collection he began as a kid! He's very happy.

[](https://imgur.com/9Hp9qLU)

The air is sizzling between these two.

[](https://imgur.com/3Y3Bdqt)

Star took a chance and asked Blurr on a date. They were already out, so the Karaoke bar made a nice spot to go hand out in. It was a Gold Star date!- though Star held off on that first kiss. He and Blurr had both dove right in with others, no, they wanted to go a little slower.

[](https://imgur.com/jz0HPJv)   
[](https://imgur.com/kEhRtOn)   
[](https://imgur.com/imIAVuv)   
[](https://imgur.com/yGe96nY)

Blurr's feeling pretty good about it all though.

[](https://imgur.com/NRlXZRu)

Star had to go to work, but Blurr hurried back over to the Flea Market to tell their moms.

"I think it went really well," he announced.

[](https://imgur.com/Z3Ht5Yb)

Once both boys were off to work, Zelda and Starla headed back over to the bar for some karaoke. Both had fun, but skipped out before the contest began.

[](https://imgur.com/HaoBKZt)   
[](https://imgur.com/wLpXwg0)

~ | ~

Blurr asked Star out for a date, this time to the cafe.

Lady, stop creeping! The boys are trying to enjoy their date without lookie-loos.

[](https://imgur.com/rG4p71v)

Blurr decided to move in for that first kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/Ss7fR7l)   
[](https://imgur.com/WDBclxT)   
[](https://imgur.com/ydkLQo3)   
[](https://imgur.com/pfPqAc3)

Ok, boys... You're in public here.

[](https://imgur.com/6zKaPRs)   
[](https://imgur.com/erWt5Cd)   
[](https://imgur.com/ID6lvk1)   
[](https://imgur.com/UtAms0u)

"Ok. I think we're... Yeah. So... want to be my boyfriend?" Star asked.

[](https://imgur.com/WfAZmrP)   
[](https://imgur.com/ooXOLWA)

Blurr of course said yes, so they commemorated the moment with a photo.

[](https://imgur.com/FDE6nfX)   
[](https://imgur.com/9QoaOe5)

Daww!!!

[](https://imgur.com/5gTKwWY)

They did have to cut another Gold Star date short though so Blurr could head to work, but he _is_ staring that last promotion to Celebrity Chef in the face. With a last embrace, Blurr headed to work, and Star went home.

[](https://imgur.com/Z30F2AH)   
[](https://imgur.com/GLRoHyS)

Blurr made Celebrity Chef! Mama Zelda is _very_ proud!

[](https://imgur.com/eVh81Ec)   
[](https://imgur.com/wxlIrYq)

Blurr took a selfie in his uniform.

[](https://imgur.com/6igYhnk)


	33. Reaching Goals

The boys went on another date, this time to the museum.

[](https://imgur.com/ynBFAuG)   
[](https://imgur.com/v0Vp90V)   
[](https://imgur.com/l2ClKE8)

After a little canoodling in the garden, Star & Blurr went inside to actually look at the art- ...that's not looking at the art, boys.

[](https://imgur.com/zzVUNBD)

Well, another Gold Star date means they've completed the Serial Romantic aspiration.

[](https://imgur.com/RP0BDf4) [](https://imgur.com/AnDh7hE)

To celebrate the milestone, and also help Blurr reach another, the guys threw a Dinner Party.

[](https://imgur.com/AhLgSSP)

It went pretty well, and also enabled Star to finish another aspiration - Master Chef.

[](https://imgur.com/7dNxqMP)

Knowing their time is drawing short, Starla and Zelda spent some time relaxing and just enjoying the night after the party.

[](https://imgur.com/hkYWVaY)

Stargazing is nice, and it allowed them to reminisce over a life well-lived. From learning they were both expecting at such a young age, to moving to the city, to chasing their dreams and raising their little boys. To achieving those dreams, and then, the solid knowledge that while they sure didn't want to leave, their babies were in good hands with each other and set up to live good lives themselves.

It's been a good life.

[](https://imgur.com/ikdpDsF)

But it's not over yet! So while the ladies are winding down, they're certainly not about to sit on their duffs waiting for Grimm to stop by.

Starla is teaching Star more about the garden.

[](https://imgur.com/tsS1dfO)

Zelda and Blurr chat about food quite a lot as both have the passion for it.

[](https://imgur.com/x4ZJtwL)

Star gave Starla a hug before leaving for work. "Thanks, mama. I really think my thumb's starting to turn green.

[](https://imgur.com/VitGknh)


	34. When the Thrushes Call

"I see a light... over there..."

[](https://imgur.com/R9fZAbm)

At age 102, Starla found she could not finish her meal, Grimm had come to call, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

[](https://imgur.com/zvzXKps)   
[](https://imgur.com/Cd7IhIU)   
[](https://imgur.com/Sl9v4rc)   
[](https://imgur.com/B22AdYF)   
[](https://imgur.com/GjboAK1)   
[](https://imgur.com/MjgZ6je)   
[](https://imgur.com/ViKkKCM)   
[](https://imgur.com/CHIGNA1)   
[](https://imgur.com/x4GzLBg)

Worse, Star was off at work and completely unaware that when he'd hugged Starla goodbye, it would be their last hug.

And even worse still, the grief was too much for Zelda's poor old heart.

[](https://imgur.com/0n76jlJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/XYpoQ6s)   
[](https://imgur.com/4xKwCaL)   
[](https://imgur.com/KJcYbLe)   
[](https://imgur.com/7tRE5Tq)

Blurr called Star, still reeling in shock, and Star rushed home.

[](https://imgur.com/SIO5dCW)   
[](https://imgur.com/16UeH7r)   
[](https://imgur.com/OeagO6a)   
[](https://imgur.com/9APravX)

Star tried to speak to Grimm, and Grimm was actually kind, but when Elderly Sims reach the end, he is but their guide to the other side. There is nothing he can do for Starla or Zelda.

[](https://imgur.com/bBOOuNG)

Star and Blurr are both inconsolable. They knew it was coming, but to lose both Starla and Zelda in the space of a couple minutes, was almost too much to bear.

[](https://imgur.com/QrKepZ9)   
[](https://imgur.com/wbx5Iqs)

Then next day dawns, and the house is so very quiet. The boys aren't doing very well.

[](https://imgur.com/Z3HtpOf)   
[](https://imgur.com/u2msqa4)

At least they do have each other.

[](https://imgur.com/IeFYOTj)

Star held strong for Blurr, but once Blurr headed to work, Star was left alone in a too-empty house.

[](https://imgur.com/FaHLgwb)

Many people called to offer their condolences.

[](https://imgur.com/YwkdSo2)

The boys had a funeral for Starla and Zelda. Mostly just a big party with a lot of food, and a lot of great stories about their moms. It did help them to see how many people loved Starla and Zelda too, and how much support they had from their friends.

[](https://imgur.com/pvJ6FrT)

Having what they decided to call a Remembrance Celebration (their moms would have liked that), helped Blurr complete his Master Chef Aspiration. Zelda would have been very proud.

[](https://imgur.com/ipWfrsg)

After the party and unable to wind down, they went over to the Romance Festival, but it wasn't all that much fun for two young men deep in mourning, so the boys went over to the Art District to work on a mural. They're tired, both have work tomorrow, but that house is just too empty. Instead, the painted into the wee hours.

[](https://imgur.com/GYhkr1H)   
[](https://imgur.com/td2yYLO)   
[](https://imgur.com/JWj3jYM)


	35. Rough Patch

Star and Blurr are having it rough of late. They seem to be picking arguments and being rude to others quite a lot.

Blurr got into a public _fight_ with Aahana!

[](https://imgur.com/SVQ3hUD)   
[](https://imgur.com/oRHoGd5)

Star got into it with Norman!

[](https://imgur.com/Yc25mQi)   
[](https://imgur.com/Znech2N)

They're really getting into some serious mischief of late. Both are messing with the gym's sinks.

[](https://imgur.com/gtdt9CO)

Morning with crispy treats and video games. At least the boys are getting along with each other.

[](https://imgur.com/KLAOTW4)   
[](https://imgur.com/EuSD1QV)

Blurr couldn't handle working in foods anymore, not after Zelda's passing. He's got a new job now... Criminal.

[](https://imgur.com/Ix0LSaQ)

Star has made it as a Celebrity Mixologist, but like Blurr, it's too much. Their mothers would be proud, but Blurr's been chatting about his new job.

[](https://imgur.com/mqAvlI4)

Star called to quit almost immediately after getting home.

[](https://imgur.com/XH7JTvJ)

In an attempt to scavenge some fun from the holiday, the boys decorated for Halloween.

[](https://imgur.com/iv3ZE51)   
[](https://imgur.com/cCQOjFH)

Together in the garden, Star and Blurr worked on carving pumpkins for the party they planned to throw that evening.

[](https://imgur.com/eZL25uE)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZEq9PVl)

The party was a raving success. Gold stars all around-

[](https://imgur.com/aP7z4XT)   
[](https://imgur.com/5LClaTb)   
[](https://imgur.com/nie9izu)

Though there was just... something still missing.

Star and Blurr cleaned up,

[](https://imgur.com/jIV1vlE)   
[](https://imgur.com/vCvX7GX)

Changed out of their costumes then sat down together to have a talk.

"I know how hard we and... our moms worked to get here," Star began.

[](https://imgur.com/p78Yytu)

"But it's not home anymore," Blurr said. "I know what you mean."

[](https://imgur.com/Qf5yDmb)

"I've been thinking about moving back to the city."

[](https://imgur.com/PZfepuv)

Blurr agreed immediately. "I think we need it. Something busier and faster paced." Done and done. Decision made.

[](https://imgur.com/8B0P5Xg)   
[](https://imgur.com/e5CLYiR)

After packing the next morning, Star called the realtor- 

[](https://imgur.com/A4u2ms5)

-and away they went, back to San Myshuno.


	36. Livin' In The City

First things first - a good impression. Star and Blurr introduced themselves, cheerfully, to their new neighbor, Billie Jang.

[](https://imgur.com/4SoNRRf)

 

122 Hakim House is quite the apartment. It's refurbished and maintained Historical site, and even came furnished.

It's a great space with a lovely view of the city.

[](https://imgur.com/fbnmcQV)   
[](https://imgur.com/G49f8Ll)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZdEwoFT)   
[](https://imgur.com/mZgLpZr)   
[](https://imgur.com/fTgCuL5)   
[](https://imgur.com/Ta32t4M)

 

Star and Blurr will need to make it their own a bit, but it's almost a relief to be out of their mothers' house and away from the memories.

[](https://imgur.com/iZtKiBf)

 

"Now that we're here, I was thinking about something else too," Star said. "How about we have two spare rooms instead of just one?"

[](https://imgur.com/bPS2VYX)

 

"I think that's a great idea," Blurr replied.

[](https://imgur.com/5Ucetv7)

 

Star and Blurr are settling in well to the new apartment. Both seem to be on a bit of a Grilled Cheese kick right now.

[](https://imgur.com/VMG69AE)

 

GeekCon! The boys are both participating in the Hackathon.

[](https://imgur.com/FUUwAhX)

 

Blurr won the Hackathon!

[](https://imgur.com/3RtOFrP)

 

Star met Bartholomew A Bitterbun, Sr. on his way home from GeekCon. Bart wasn't pleased to meet him.

[](https://imgur.com/ZnWrnCA)

 

Blurr, on the other paw, Bart really liked.

[](https://imgur.com/6Tw1rdn)

 

Star has reached level 8 of the Oracle branch in the Criminal Career, completing his Public Enemy aspiration.

[](https://imgur.com/oD5nVpk)


	37. The Best Date Ever?

Star and Blurr were both off ...'work' Friday night, so Star made plans. First, a dinner date at Chez Llama.

[](https://imgur.com/vPyRtYl)   
[](https://imgur.com/cAAeUMs)   
[](https://imgur.com/Ct6zUhb)

 

Then it was down to Brindleton Bay for the surprise Star had been working on.

[](https://imgur.com/TzhCDja)   
[](https://imgur.com/2uO6sTF)   
[](https://imgur.com/JVKTkAq)

 

Of course, Blurr said yes.

[](https://imgur.com/Vv3rZDJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/V72GODT)   
[](https://imgur.com/2FcAvFz)   
[](https://imgur.com/iZmHoMf)

 

They've slept next to one another for a while now, but both were serious about taking everything slow. This first woohoo would be special.

[](https://imgur.com/8Nb9M8e)   
[](https://imgur.com/hROm3KA)   
[](https://imgur.com/1C3eWRh)

 

They both slept _very_ well and happily afterwards.

[](https://imgur.com/QpXLUFa)

 

Star is now a Net Demon. And now Blurr is a Safe Cracker, which completes his Public Enemy aspiration.

[](https://imgur.com/BGYfhqc)

 

Star headed over to the old neighborhood and stopped by to see Norman and Dante. They're getting quite old, and while things had gone really bad back in the day, Star didn't want to let them pass while still so angry with one another.

[](https://imgur.com/cI8Zcv9)

 

Moving up quickly, Blurr is now The Brains at work.

[](https://imgur.com/FfZK7OR)

Star is now The Oracle and has maxed the Criminal Career.

[](https://imgur.com/lnYz4oW)   
[](https://imgur.com/wEinbRt)   
[](https://imgur.com/ImFwedD)


	38. Darkness to Light

Star completed his aspiration of being a City Native at GeekCon!

[](https://imgur.com/ClbexFu)

 

After GeekCon, the boys went to workout- workout and flirt... Next aspiration since Grimm there helped them complete the Grilled Cheese Aspiration? Bodybuilder.

[](https://imgur.com/r6V65op)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZHPkrSg)   
[](https://imgur.com/epBhigz)   
[](https://imgur.com/e337kKV)

 

Blurr was promoted to The Boss and has maxed the Criminal Career.

[](https://imgur.com/6DFpQ3m)

 

Off to the Spice Festival!

[](https://imgur.com/TlSvUj7)   
[](https://imgur.com/Zf3vKIs)   
[](https://imgur.com/I1349iG)

 

And then they finished their journey of taste through the city!

[](https://imgur.com/TSVw3XM) [](https://imgur.com/9XwnKWl)

 

It was time again for a change. Star and Blurr have mourned, have purged the darkness of grief, have completed aspirations, and made it to the top of the Criminal career all while managing to avoid any dire consequences- they must have someone watching out for them.

The boys discussed their future over a game of Chess. It was time to move on. Maybe the city wasn't as good for them as they initially thought? Perhaps to a nice quiet neighborhood with nice neighbors they can befriend, have around for barbeques, make up for the cruelty of their recent past by being really good members of the community and spreading cheer!

[](https://imgur.com/pNvmPIR)

 

Packing was easy as they had never really made the apartment theirs. No pictures were hung, redecorating was minimal. Now, to find a new place and choose new jobs-

A last pic by the apartment elevator.

[](https://imgur.com/HYFNuny)


	39. Townhouse Interlude

Star and Blurr found a lovely townhouse, and are very happy.

[](https://imgur.com/l13YZw5)   
[](https://imgur.com/EI9wuPz)

 

House Party! It's time for the guys to celebrate their new place and fresh start!

[](https://imgur.com/4sHRW4A)   
[](https://imgur.com/GnHU0Xi)

After completing their Party Animal Aspirations, the boys both got jobs in Entertainment.

[](https://imgur.com/cGCwBee)   
[](https://imgur.com/SnB70n9)

 

-Which meant learning the violin.

[](https://imgur.com/pJaVpjL)

 

-And practicing telling jokes.

[](https://imgur.com/5bTHWiI)

 

The boys are kept quite busy, but with the neighbors gone, and the townhouse really too big now that they're done throwing constant parties, Star and Blurr decide it's time for another move. Farewell Townhouse! You've served us all well.

[](https://imgur.com/Z4EnT71)

 

They call the moving van...

[](https://imgur.com/RmGCgEW)

 

... and arrived on their new plot of land in Brindleton Bay.

[](https://imgur.com/so8sMGs)


	40. Cats! More Cats! And a Dog!

Once the new place is all set, the first thing Star did was adopt a stray. Welcome home, Asparagus!

[](https://imgur.com/oh0xg6o)

 

Gonna be a Simstagram Star!

[](https://imgur.com/Gk7sPO3)

 

New cat! Welcome Mickey!

[](https://imgur.com/4iCfadS)

 

Asparagus and Mickey are getting along GREAT!

[](https://imgur.com/k5j63iV)

 

KITTENS!

[](https://imgur.com/xkGtsAM)   
[](https://imgur.com/W9SFRde)   
[](https://imgur.com/PnK8huD)   
[](https://imgur.com/G3tmu61)   
[](https://imgur.com/UUpQRhv)   
[](https://imgur.com/P9iNxC3)

 

More KITTENS!

[](https://imgur.com/LdOeG8m)   
[](https://imgur.com/kM63zSi)   
[](https://imgur.com/V3uTM6y)   
[](https://imgur.com/jFZP7jw)

 

Oh, poor Mickey! He passed on after bringing Star one last gift of feathers. He was just a stray, already close to elder when Star and Blurr found him and adopted him, but he had a good life. Lots of food and love, Companion to both Star and Blurr, and fathered 4 kittens with his mate, fellow stray, Asparagus.

[](https://imgur.com/R2vVEZV)   
[](https://imgur.com/55CiVb4)

 

With an empty space in the house, Star and Blurr adopted another stray. Welcome to the family Nacho!

[](https://imgur.com/zZzjF4n)

 

Nacho's not really feeling the love.

[](https://imgur.com/Y2BaWYa)

 

Mickey!!

[](https://imgur.com/BUVghUU)   
[](https://imgur.com/GVV8yM1)

 

Ghost kitties leave real turds...

[](https://imgur.com/BC9CwMT)

 

Mickey stuck around for the night, even napping on the sofa.

[](https://imgur.com/1nE5wcg)   
[](https://imgur.com/xtngQWB)   
[](https://imgur.com/creXFEp)

 

Six cats is just too many of late, so the boys made the hard choice of giving up Nacho, Asparagus, Poof, and Zippy for adoption. They all went to great new homes.

Pixie and Ziggy, sister and brother, were kept.

[](https://imgur.com/XXkL4P3)   
[](https://imgur.com/HOqaDMw)

 

Of course, then Blurr found Mango and just couldn't leave her on the street. Welcome home, Mango!

[](https://imgur.com/GaNanXS)   
[](https://imgur.com/h45nxNO)


	41. Another Career Down

Blurr reached the top of his Musical Career!

[](https://imgur.com/0ItlGZd)

 

And with Blurr done in Entertainment, and Star off for the next three days, the boys decide to take up Wellness.

[](https://imgur.com/L7NW7lD)

 

And then into the dog training for Mango.

[](https://imgur.com/kksK6nn)

 

Mango loves going on jogs with the boys.

[](https://imgur.com/J75omie)

 

Mango went and ran away! Blurr and Star were pretty upset, but a post to the community internet board got her home safe. Of course, she was filthy and in desperate need of a bath.

[](https://imgur.com/WUimszN)

 

Star taught Mango how to play dead. She learned the new trick very quickly.

[](https://imgur.com/LaZYgIy)   
[](https://imgur.com/eqB8aEl)   
[](https://imgur.com/i4spGFE)   
[](https://imgur.com/S1gAHjR)   
[](https://imgur.com/IE2oJJf)   
[](https://imgur.com/ar4bl3A)   
[](https://imgur.com/idbvN5U)   
[](https://imgur.com/txKVsMJ)

 

New friends! Welcome home Pookie and Nitro!

[](https://imgur.com/RpXAaX9)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZbITqgf)   
[](https://imgur.com/te2MPLD)   
[](https://imgur.com/P47K3Sq)

 

Pixie is getting along a little too well with Nitro.

[](https://imgur.com/6UMtD0h)

 

Star finished Entertainment as well!

[](https://imgur.com/bL1W3m6)

 

Pixie grew even fluffier-

[](https://imgur.com/QyF8ZPw)

 

-and before anyone knew it, Sandy had joined the household.

[](https://imgur.com/tTfZP1Q)   
[](https://imgur.com/HBff4LC)   
[](https://imgur.com/2QKtW3i)


	42. Furbabies Deluge

Star and Blurr enjoy having their pets, and there are no shortage of photos of their furbabies.

Nitro  
[](https://imgur.com/I6lJAZs)

Pookie  
[](https://imgur.com/Dw0fzfL)

Nitro and Pookie  
[](https://imgur.com/7w610SQ)

Pookie  
[](https://imgur.com/zObKwkc)

Pookie, Mango, Ziggy, and Pixie  
[](https://imgur.com/AVCZv80)

Nitro  
[](https://imgur.com/DVamhsg)  
[](https://imgur.com/iPkyj5l)  
[](https://imgur.com/927kvrB)  
[](https://imgur.com/9TdKxcn)

Pookie  
[](https://imgur.com/UZ4l1Bw)

Nitro  
[](https://imgur.com/21kvbTQ)  
[](https://imgur.com/vXgG4W0)

Nitro, Pixie, and Pookie  
[](https://imgur.com/Rvqb2Hd)

Pookie  
[](https://imgur.com/hOo7BhH)

Sandy and Nitro  
[](https://imgur.com/67KVyMN)

Sandy, Nitro, and Ziggy  
[](https://imgur.com/Bf0KFEF)

Pixie and Pookie  
[](https://imgur.com/hiceq6c)

Mango  
[](https://imgur.com/sR9Ziq6)

Sandy  
[](https://imgur.com/y88tdQ2)

 

Star and Blurr have now maxed out Wellness.

[](https://imgur.com/7kv1sTD)   
[](https://imgur.com/hg1is4W)


	43. A Move and A Sad Farewell

And.... It's time to move again! The boys just don't like that little house, though it served for a time, it's just not what they want long-term. They moved to Windenburg and bought a huge plot of land.

[](https://imgur.com/94zfUOj)  
[](https://imgur.com/OIPTHbN)  
[](https://imgur.com/gVfjxlS)  
[](https://imgur.com/cCighbS)

 

THREE sick pets! Whatever is going around it hitting the household hard. Off to the vet clinic!

[](https://imgur.com/9BQFTvr)   
[](https://imgur.com/YvNpeqr)   
[](https://imgur.com/PiCpbtq)

 

While at the vet, the boys decided it was time for some spay and neutering. Poor Pixie is unhappy in her cone of shame. (Though why an elder cat would still have kittens...)

[](https://imgur.com/kjLlErh)

 

Inspired! The boys opened their very own vet clinic. The first patient's not doing too hot, poor boy.

[](https://imgur.com/9hSfDhd)   
[](https://imgur.com/MVTQfAD)

 

Sandy is being super aggressive, beating up the other cats, so the boys decide he might be better off in a quieter home. So long, Sandy! Sandy and his new caretaker are much happier at last report- she's about as grumpy as him, so it's working out.

[](https://imgur.com/2gvxlB0)

 

A new litter box for the new home. It lasers away the poo.

[](https://imgur.com/DCwh0vU)

 

Pookie decided on an evening swim.

[](https://imgur.com/Qvo9nm6)   
[](https://imgur.com/bqIgofJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/jlEViIL)

 

Star took a bit of a break from painting to love on Ziggy a bit.

[](https://imgur.com/8i1yPY5)   
[](https://imgur.com/CVrV1pj)

 

Simstigram!

[](https://imgur.com/LD7iJql)

 

Just in time too, as Grimm came for a visit.

[](https://imgur.com/13l9D0J)

 

Blurr took a photo of Pixie too, as she and Ziggy are from the same litter, and he doesn't want to miss out... just in case.

[](https://imgur.com/XNpvPu1)

 

Star and Blurr are just a few masterpiece paintings from finishing the Painter Extraordinaire aspiration.

[](https://imgur.com/WpoSvof)

 

Their work was interrupted by the return of Grimm, however.

[](https://imgur.com/PUlbdl2)

 

Farewell, Ziggy and Pixie. You'll be missed.

[](https://imgur.com/NOVOr9c)

 

And then only hours later, Mango aged into an elderly pup.

[](https://imgur.com/a9Er55j)

 

Star gave her a birthday hug, but he and Blurr are both having trouble being happy about this.

[](https://imgur.com/cxVx7fw)


	44. Progress, but Another Loss

One positive about being a vet is that Star can examine Nitro at home without the added stress of being in the vet clinic.

[](https://imgur.com/Pnx5Cuu)   
[](https://imgur.com/R8F4A1W)

 

Back to the clinic and things are going well... Mostly well. Blurr and Star were experimenting with treats, and Pookie and Nitro ended up de-aged to a puppy and a kitten!

[](https://imgur.com/fn0A635)   
[](https://imgur.com/APATqUA)

 

Business is good, and Blurr has reached the top of his Vet skill as well. Time for a snack and to head home.

[](https://imgur.com/N9iEhOk)

 

Once home, Star worked on an age-up treat so Pookie and Nitro could be 'normal' again. Pookie looks tired.

[](https://imgur.com/xc1Z0JH)   
[](https://imgur.com/6CTmGPL)   
[](https://imgur.com/BkpiRBU)

 

But Nitro looks happy to be back to 'normal'.

[](https://imgur.com/Fq1GLLc)

 

Pookie ran the obstacle course perfectly! Good girl!

[](https://imgur.com/dZCvhNN)

 

Pixie came to visit!

[](https://imgur.com/Xwi9bno)

 

Star gave her a cuddle.

[](https://imgur.com/IVfN9KP)

 

Then played with the laser pointer, completing his Friend of the Animals aspiration.

[](https://imgur.com/hf3S235)   
[](https://imgur.com/5Rkzi4f)

 

Blurr busted out the feather wand and completed his aspiration as well!

[](https://imgur.com/z6kywbi)

 

The boys spent the evening setting up for their wedding- only to lose sweet old Mango while they slept the sleep of the exhausted.

[](https://imgur.com/FRMa80I)


	45. Break Out the Champagne!

The wedding was lovely.

[](https://imgur.com/oA2bF2o)   
[](https://imgur.com/w7b0pu0)   
[](https://imgur.com/iSapDpe)   
[](https://imgur.com/1pgVBzj)   
[](https://imgur.com/vpTzwPt)   
[](https://imgur.com/uVpfVzm)

 

The boys were nice about the cake feeding.

[](https://imgur.com/2SnNhqD)   
[](https://imgur.com/R4n9mpf)

 

Pookie was pretty worn out by it all.

[](https://imgur.com/ZgI0Njj)

 

But Nitro was looking sharp in his little tophat.

[](https://imgur.com/2dT3dlm)

 

It's Wedding Photo Time!

[](https://imgur.com/Y8HEtPm)   
[](https://imgur.com/hOoPOL9)   
[](https://imgur.com/2kc5x7v)

 

Star is _overjoyed_ to finally be married.

[](https://imgur.com/34I5sv3)   
[](https://imgur.com/oEucXhz)

 

Blurr's happy too, but he's got a thing called 'dignity'.

[](https://imgur.com/DIXmpsO)   
[](https://imgur.com/RqfbELE)

 

Star managed to tone it down and pose nicely before the end though.

[](https://imgur.com/JOop0zT)   
[](https://imgur.com/9C0u5eD)

 

One can't skip wedding selfies.

[](https://imgur.com/afyruCv)   
[](https://imgur.com/Nu7LrXH)

 

First Woohoo as a married couple!

[](https://imgur.com/VfAaNzs)


	46. Honeymoon! - Part One

Blurr and Star decided to have a little Club gathering before heading off to Selvadorada for their honeymoon. Get a little jumpstart on Rocket Science and Bowling.

[](https://imgur.com/ShauE9d)

 

Nothing like bowling in your backyard in the middle of the night.

[](https://imgur.com/CP5NM6t)

 

Finally! It's time for a honeymoon! Star calls the cab, and away they go!

[](https://imgur.com/lAg9ioB)

 

They've chosen a cute little bungalow not too far from the trailhead.

[](https://imgur.com/nxH9exN)

 

And what's a honeymoon without a bit of woohoo?

[](https://imgur.com/2AauBNO)

 

Selvadorada is beautiful. The guys took a few photos as they walked to the town center.

[](https://imgur.com/YmjEiNx)   
[](https://imgur.com/08qXaGV)   
[](https://imgur.com/9Y0J1GR)

 

Morning was spent in the pub chatting up the locals.

[](https://imgur.com/awELtHM)

 

Time for some local cuisine!

[](https://imgur.com/Ui9BGbr)

 

And evening spent fishing and taking photos was relaxing and enjoyable.

[](https://imgur.com/CUoCdYW)   
[](https://imgur.com/KzIasGh)   
[](https://imgur.com/Ya5qGeH)   
[](https://imgur.com/gCfBK7Q)   
[](https://imgur.com/VgZhk8D)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZEuFG4y)   
[](https://imgur.com/zbfmVLb)

 

After another day of shopping and preparing and eating, Star and Blurr finally went to the trailhead. They had to clear off the vines to even get to the path, though.

[](https://imgur.com/s6uAQwe)   
[](https://imgur.com/c9fhDzM)

 

Don't come a-knockin' when this bush's a-rockin'.

[](https://imgur.com/RWI6PpB)

 

Refreshed, they continued along the path through the gorgeous jungle, snapping pictures the whole way.

[](https://imgur.com/frjS1oW)   
[](https://imgur.com/ll7yqr6)   
[](https://imgur.com/LPw4kPd)   
[](https://imgur.com/mZtpr1h)   
[](https://imgur.com/cmr1gJr)   
[](https://imgur.com/GdVJlIY)   
[](https://imgur.com/UXzwwwj)   
[](https://imgur.com/tr9Yf5a)   
[](https://imgur.com/PIBotFU)   
[](https://imgur.com/eIBKjI7)   
[](https://imgur.com/xY9KXyh)   
[](https://imgur.com/UqhAc0N)


	47. Honeymoon! - Part Two

They have made it to the temple!

[](https://imgur.com/9qncEkg)

 

They worked their way through many trials and traps, and hit some dig sites inside the temple as well.

[](https://imgur.com/zKBpsUM)   
[](https://imgur.com/jxHJnEP)   
[](https://imgur.com/lakgugi)   
[](https://imgur.com/hPXTfkL)   
[](https://imgur.com/fbZlNwc)   
[](https://imgur.com/ULU8faa)

 

Star and Blurr are doing quite well with exploring and excavating, but it was time for a break. They were starving, so they hit the town market for some yummy food.

[](https://imgur.com/XoHC2UG)

 

Time to authenticate all that stuff they dug up.

[](https://imgur.com/4WSP8Da)

 

Some fishin'. Luckily the gators left them alone.

[](https://imgur.com/zUnDHyy)   
[](https://imgur.com/oO2iHo3)   
[](https://imgur.com/dX1NCbd)

 

Back into the jungle, more photos- 

[](https://imgur.com/3iD4k48)   
[](https://imgur.com/TsOrJ2l)

-and to an amazing overlook. (and _more_ photos)

[](https://imgur.com/lD4r60c)   
[](https://imgur.com/XoXkahA)   
[](https://imgur.com/wbZQpTq)   
[](https://imgur.com/oQNcB1R)   
[](https://imgur.com/umdjn9v)

 

Nothing like a little salad while raiding a tomb.

[](https://imgur.com/vv58VSc)

 

Star did get a little crispy when working on a trap's solution, but he's ok. Nothing a shower won't set right.

[](https://imgur.com/UvnVHI4)

 

The boys have maxed fishing and explored all the areas of the jungle they can, so it was back to the market for a nice drink.

[](https://imgur.com/bewuvI3)

 

Then it was back to the museum to work on authentication.

[](https://imgur.com/ufvOL1p)

 

Lizard!

[](https://imgur.com/QhBOJYw)

 

And some last minute canoodling before the flight home.

[](https://imgur.com/Ryn9fon)


	48. Home For a Moment

Home again, home again. And the boys are so excited to complete their Artifacts collection, that they begin authenticating after greeting their pets and taking Pookie on a walk.

[](https://imgur.com/iNSRzed)

 

Nitro is zonked out.

[](https://imgur.com/T9tEJqP)   
[](https://imgur.com/9xhzbne)

 

Good thing too, no one wants to see what Star and Blurr get up to in the hot tub.

[](https://imgur.com/GlGSai2)   
[](https://imgur.com/Bxw4iZ7)

 

Time for a date. The boys headed to Villa Bovine for steaks.

[](https://imgur.com/JsFMY00)   
[](https://imgur.com/4ToTc9J)

 

The Skrimmersen Museum and Collectibles Shop is now open! This will actually be their third day open for business, and it's going very well so far. The store's already made over 25k.

[](https://imgur.com/54matl9)   
[](https://imgur.com/r258SK6)

 

Star's sale of a gold frog relic for over $10,000 put their shop over the $100,000 mark. They received a special plaque too.

[](https://imgur.com/UMQYBP3)

 

With stock almost gone, there appears to be another trip to Selvadorada in the near future. First though, a little fishing at the park. Pookie's been having a lot of fun the desert dirt. And what's this old mining shaft?

[](https://imgur.com/s0mSaf0)   
[](https://imgur.com/OP3cdT5)


	49. Return to Selvadorada

Star and Blurr chose a different cottage to stay in for their second trip, but they didn't hang around it too long, both excited to get back to exploring.

[](https://imgur.com/cf5wNL8)

 

Gotta take a selfie. In all the excitement of their honeymoon, the boys had forgotten to get a pic together for the wall.

[](https://imgur.com/nk93Nbl)

 

They wandered the jungle, delved into the temple, and dug for artifacts. 

[](https://imgur.com/xAgivZ2)   
[](https://imgur.com/tz0fTni)   
[](https://imgur.com/1SjcIje)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZmV1xf5)

 

Star and Blurr finished a last temple run before heading back to the market to grab a meal at the bar before heading home.

[](https://imgur.com/JRCIwv9)   
[](https://imgur.com/kJNtIiB)

 

It wasn't long until they returned to Selvadorada. Some fishing, some collecting, some restocking the store, then back the boys went. They are both working on their fishing aspiration, so Star and Blurr started at the docks.

[](https://imgur.com/OLztScd)

 

Star captured a local fisherman in his shot of the rainbow by the falls.

[](https://imgur.com/HcVcrxW)

 

Into the jungle they go!

[](https://imgur.com/BZTsdGM)

 

The new temple required swimming.

[](https://imgur.com/Yn7hQfs)

 

Blurr checked one of the traps...

[](https://imgur.com/QQFwNHL)

 

Star checked the other.

[](https://imgur.com/FeBniyg)

 

They made their way to the treasure, but alas, it was something they had already found. So after cleaning up and changing, the boys headed to the market where Star got a few pretty photos.

[](https://imgur.com/EJqxaoC)   
[](https://imgur.com/c8UhO5u)   
[](https://imgur.com/hegXPSc)   
[](https://imgur.com/tZPuhHe)

 

Then it was into the cantina for drinks and food.

[](https://imgur.com/t4Wa090)

 

It became pretty routine from there. They fished because both still needed three more unique fish to finish their fishing aspiration. More temple exploration, clean up, woohoo, eat, fish some more, then back to the temple to try and find more treasures.

[](https://imgur.com/aTTEPm8)   
[](https://imgur.com/64Jfzjq)   
[](https://imgur.com/CPOiyEC)   
[](https://imgur.com/bWg6xF8)   
[](https://imgur.com/wlFP2wA)   
[](https://imgur.com/vkhD1M4)   
[](https://imgur.com/6QjaW4p)   
[](https://imgur.com/SkSzfN5)


	50. Back to the Daily Grind

Home! And time to uncover the artifacts they returned with this time and last.

[](https://imgur.com/TCmewbJ)

 

It's time for Star and Blurr to stay home a while. They have plenty of money, but they do have other goals. Treasure hunting can wait and vacations can be the reward for completing a new career. First, however, the store is overstocked with all the artifacts and goodies they brought home. Time to sell some stuff.

[](https://imgur.com/UjqFhZp)   
[](https://imgur.com/OzMlmGD)

 

Sales are going well! Star and Blurr are both happy to see the floor clearing.

[](https://imgur.com/HyychKI)

 

The museum/shop is worth over 300k now, and this is all the stock the boys have left. They're hoping to sell out once they reopen.

[](https://imgur.com/haBeYJk)

 

With the store finally sold out of items, the boys headed home.

[](https://imgur.com/CqX8RtP)

 

They both joined the Astronaut career, and played Chess as their daily task. No hardship there. Pookie's happy they're home too.

[](https://imgur.com/7Ytj3E4)

 

And a date night!

[](https://imgur.com/Vul7bCx)

 

Between canoodles, they tried a variety of Experimental Dishes.

[](https://imgur.com/aXM34Jn)

 

With the maturity of this cowplant, the boys have finished their Freelance Botanist aspiration. Of course, a plant like this is too dangerous to keep around with Pookie and Nitro, so it's being sold right away.

[](https://imgur.com/uFdb4wx)

 

Blurr maxed Bowling, and to celebrate, Star took him up in the rocket so they could join the 50 Mile High Club.

[](https://imgur.com/qFuhDY2)   
[](https://imgur.com/rfaQ5Bt)

 

Star and Blurr have both made it halfway through the new career, and to celebrate, they returned to Chez Llama for a date.

[](https://imgur.com/wwB6FbW)

 

With two days off, Star and Blurr head over to the Sylvan Glade to do some fishing. Life is kind of a grind, but the boys are making progress.

[](https://imgur.com/aRaLQZc)   
[](https://imgur.com/aMciqUg)

 

Level 7! Star and Blurr are Astronauts!

[](https://imgur.com/LlS174S)

 

Post Card Collection complete!

[](https://imgur.com/I1eONED)

 

So much fishing in so many places.

[](https://imgur.com/V759OSU)   
[](https://imgur.com/xTYudub)   
[](https://imgur.com/0NuWPUz)

 

Now that Star and Blurr have caught all the fish they can around home, they've taken up writing! The desk has had a few repaints over the years, but Star still loves sitting at his mama's old, childhood desk.

[](https://imgur.com/BD0Gyhk)   
[](https://imgur.com/VtA5iDw)

 

Cute kitty, Nitro.

[](https://imgur.com/8QNjZVG)

 

Star is an Interstellar Smuggler!

[](https://imgur.com/ODNMVj2)   
[](https://imgur.com/feSSPGL)

 

Blurr is a Space Ranger!

[](https://imgur.com/7lijUcR)   
[](https://imgur.com/npaGZ4h)


	51. Into the Woods and Back Out Again to Be a Perfect Llama!

With a career out of the way, Star and Blurr are ready for a vacation. This time, it's to Granite Falls for some camping, fishing, and more bug catching to complete the Outdoor Enthusiast aspiration they both have, as well as the bug collection.

[](https://imgur.com/ISjR3qr)

 

Have to start the vacation with a little woohoo.

[](https://imgur.com/7pmgHYH)

 

They of course went fishing. They reached the pool early enough to catch a rainbow just before sunset.

[](https://imgur.com/FRrpM3O)   
[](https://imgur.com/sZBRIba)

 

Roasted beetles: a time-honored camping... treat..?

[](https://imgur.com/fgjWJ4n)

 

Meet a crazy hermit and take selfies with him- like you do.

[](https://imgur.com/mihBnyV)   
[](https://imgur.com/7r6Ik6H)

 

Rent the most expensive cabin in the park, woohoo and sleep in a tent. But once that whole sleeping in the tent thing was done, so was their aspiration. Good job, boys.

[](https://imgur.com/bkNavoX)

 

Home once again, and Pookie clearly had fun rolling in dirt while Star and Blurr were away.

[](https://imgur.com/Sd1GPBk)

 

Now back home, it was time for another job. They joined up the Tech Guru career so they could complete the Computer Whiz aspiration.

[](https://imgur.com/bZotmQX)

 

Needing a break from the grind, Star and Blurr decided to head to the Flea Market and visit their old city stomping grounds. They grabbed some food, shot some hoops, and since they were right there- Time for some karaoke!

[](https://imgur.com/YFuLZ6b)   
[](https://imgur.com/TKyvdhC)   
[](https://imgur.com/ndcjbQC)   
[](https://imgur.com/qh9Jkqw)   
[](https://imgur.com/uby7Bzc)

 

And last, Star and Blurr stopped by the bar for some refreshing Rootbeer Floats before heading home.

[](https://imgur.com/7wmfcwk)

 

Nitro and Pookie getting some rest while Star and Blurr are at work. Daww....

[](https://imgur.com/ImCe607)

 

Blurr has reached the top of his Tech Guru career, and is now a Start Up Entrepreneur!

[](https://imgur.com/ztbsFHi)

 

Blurr bowled the perfect game!

[](https://imgur.com/dDnHuu7)

 

Having completed his job, Blurr decided to build the rocket he received as a Space Ranger.

[](https://imgur.com/uRVqnVT)   
[](https://imgur.com/I62ryPs)   
[](https://imgur.com/SXMQ7tD)   
[](https://imgur.com/tsHw7SH)

 

Star reached the top of the Tech Guru career, and he is now a Champion Gamer!

[](https://imgur.com/eIeUXJe)

 

Blurr's cooking up all that fish in the fridge, and Nitro got a fancy dinner treat.

[](https://imgur.com/0PljERb)

 

And Pookie too.

[](https://imgur.com/tgZf9BS)

 

Star bowled a perfect game!

[](https://imgur.com/ptiywGu)


	52. Sims In Spaaaaace

The boys decided the house was too large, so it's been rebuilt to something more reasonable.

[](https://imgur.com/f20elzL)   
[](https://imgur.com/dDeMpXh)

 

And... Blurr convinced Mizuki to bite and change him.

[](https://imgur.com/wtMMXRy)

 

It took Star a little more work, but Mizuki bit him too. Now they're both on their ways to being vampires.

[](https://imgur.com/nUIxGN8)   
[](https://imgur.com/pKIfKj7)   
[](https://imgur.com/GEzASKW)

 

Star has a rocket to build too, which leaves them with more rocket ships than any two sims could ever need.

[](https://imgur.com/uDBVS0B)   
[](https://imgur.com/jvTrQgX)

 

Blurr's now a vampire.

[](https://imgur.com/tsYxUUN)

 

And so is Star!

[](https://imgur.com/Z9WPUDq)

 

After a LONG, LONG grind, Star and Blurr are finally able to cure their vampirism. (Their Goddess suffered _so MUCH_ through this...)

[](https://imgur.com/cFocljZ)

 

This had the unwelcome side effect of making them temporarily bald.

[](https://imgur.com/Rshmayz)   
[](https://imgur.com/aJaW9fP)

 

The rockets were then upgraded, and with that finished, Star heads out on a space adventure through a wormhole, and ends up on an alien world!

[](https://imgur.com/YZC33UU)

 

After collecting gems, geodes, and three new plants for his garden, Star headed home and grabbed the microscope, and Blurr dove into the observatory so they could work on the Microscope and Space prints collections before starting a new career.

[](https://imgur.com/nWXt2er)   
[](https://imgur.com/a3eGz7a)

 

Back to Chez Llama for more experimental food to complete that collection!

[](https://imgur.com/h5iXf1c)   
[](https://imgur.com/HDXoYie)

 

With so many collections complete (22/26 now), and more in the works, Star and Blurr decided it was time for new jobs. Star joined the Science career, and Blurr went into Athletics.

[](https://imgur.com/nrIzhyO)   
[](https://imgur.com/w2vmMmi)

 

Star introduced himself his first morning on shift.

[](https://imgur.com/8OlcPlV)

 

Back to Sixam in the hopes of finding the last geode and gem Star needs from there.

[](https://imgur.com/SBw5iKX)


	53. Aliens Among Us

The cat kicked the dog out of her bed.

[](https://imgur.com/o8Wgt4V)

 

What is that strange light in the sky...?

[](https://imgur.com/VzL2SJ4)   
[](https://imgur.com/j3VS1z8)

 

Blurr is not terribly happy about being abducted. He was poked and prodded, and didn't appreciate it at all.

[](https://imgur.com/RqPqYMS)

 

Metals are complete!

[](https://imgur.com/6Q6xNtr)

 

Star has found all the base game crystals and got the For the Hoard achievement! (They have one more crystal in Selvadorada to find though.)

[](https://imgur.com/mNcnWdH) [](https://imgur.com/12atmmI)

 

Star had a day off, so while Blurr worked, Star and Pookie went for a jog.

[](https://imgur.com/Lf6mHhL)

 

It'll be a quiet life for the boys now. They need to max their current careers before another vacation to try to hunt down that last crystal, the remaining six Omiscan treasures, and the last seven golden relics. They are happy, however, and sleep peacefully at night.

[](https://imgur.com/4rbFM1Y)

 

Blurr made the critters some special food.

[](https://imgur.com/0gatmot)   
[](https://imgur.com/l8SlNwK)

 

Nitro ran the obstacle course perfectly!

[](https://imgur.com/oO6hGub)   
[](https://imgur.com/mpTyjwB)

 

It's an... invasion?

[](https://imgur.com/hsuCHsg)

 

Star was abducted while swimming. He stormed inside, very angry over all the poking and prodding the aliens did to him.

[](https://imgur.com/BpevNzi)

 

Blurr is a Profession Athlete!

[](https://imgur.com/omCvtg0)

 

Star's got a weird tummy ache... And maybe a little... swelling... Maybe a nap will help? He's got a full week, which, if he does well, could see him reaching the top of his career. No tummy ache is going to hold him back!

[](https://imgur.com/DeIN1gy)

 

Star's a Mad Scientist now, and with only one more level to go before maxing. He's pretty nervous about this weight gain thing, but really happy about his career.

[](https://imgur.com/I8da4yq)

 

And poor Blurr's getting abducted for the second time. He returned a bit dazed, but otherwise alright.

[](https://imgur.com/sEVj5s8)   
[](https://imgur.com/YuMKHz5)

 

Star was fine and happily brainstorming away about Science!, completely missing his husband's abduction, only for some truly terrifying abdominal cramps to strike.

[](https://imgur.com/Y4eNT1D)   
[](https://imgur.com/TnVR9NR)

 

Blurr's understandably concerned.

[](https://imgur.com/OrevItk)

 

"You'll be ok," Blurr murmured and gave Star a hug. "Why don't we get to the doctor's? I probably shouldn't have let you keep putting it off."

[](https://imgur.com/abjvoin)   
[](https://imgur.com/P6DSYR4)

 

The bassinette suddenly appearing and derailing Blurr's doctor plans was a clue.

"Ohhhh, boy!"

[](https://imgur.com/dez6eMY)   
[](https://imgur.com/zFCqjnY)

 

"Seems like, 'oh girl,' to me," Blurr said.

Little Luna was quite the surprise, and neither Star nor Blurr know quite what to think of this. They want kids, but... not yet...

[](https://imgur.com/swTxVWE)   
[](https://imgur.com/rnR1psl)

 

"Ok, whatever happens, we're in this together," Blurr soothed. "Everything will be alright."

[](https://imgur.com/XsfkCaL)

 

Luna is NOT happy about any of this either.

[](https://imgur.com/VPDhAAZ)


	54. Homeward Bound

Star was fairly tired, so Blurr began to research the topic of their alien... daughter.

[](https://imgur.com/c7JeTy4)

 

Unexpected, but Luna IS just a baby in need of care. Blurr's happy to help. She's weirdly cute, and a sweet baby.

[](https://imgur.com/1bFbLJ5)   
[](https://imgur.com/kQxjHbo)   
[](https://imgur.com/5C5jnWU)   
[](https://imgur.com/o6ZUTQ5)   
[](https://imgur.com/DvvzJ2O)

 

Fortunately/unfortunately, while at work, Star was able to discover a way to contact Luna's 'polinator'. So with a last feeding-

[](https://imgur.com/BNoWqIX)

 

\- and a whole bunch of cuddles - 

[](https://imgur.com/NgV6qmw)   
[](https://imgur.com/zA5kfGe)

 

Luna was sent back to Sixam where she could be raised by people who knew how to handle an alien infant.

[](https://imgur.com/RbttsyS)   
[](https://imgur.com/zQnVL7g)

 

Blurr serenading Star through the window to cheer him up. Romanic doofus. <3

[](https://imgur.com/voP1y8Q)

 

Something the boys are unaware of, but Nitro probably is (cat after all) is that the Goddess watching over their lives is _endlessly_ amused by cats riding on roombas.

[](https://imgur.com/oSUBaM0)

 

A late night snack of homemade ice cream.

[](https://imgur.com/No5SvIU)

 

Star has maxed his Science Career! Being an Extraterrestrial Explorer is grand, but he'd rather explore the jungle now!

[](https://imgur.com/Kcuv6yH)


	55. Once More to Selvadorada!

So it's back to Selvadorada and the temple!

[](https://imgur.com/EaLfEef)   
[](https://imgur.com/69e7rRc)

 

After that first trip to the temple, they're in the same cottage as their honeymoon.

"This place hasn't changed a bit!"

[](https://imgur.com/lZ01qQW)

 

Back to the temple, and Star has been... blessed by the old gods and temporarily turned into a skeleton...

[](https://imgur.com/pw0Ev72)

 

Cloudgazing with a skeleton...

[](https://imgur.com/qZAVMm7)

 

Blurr is happy to have Star back to normal.

[](https://imgur.com/BY7Zfmk)

 

Star found the last treasure!!

[](https://imgur.com/L1tRx2B)   
[](https://imgur.com/zsPKWXq)

 

A selfie to commemorate!

[](https://imgur.com/0kb2WSe)

 

On their way back to town, Star found the last crystal they needed!

[](https://imgur.com/KPjelyM)

 

A swim in the pool.

[](https://imgur.com/3RK9kAc)   
[](https://imgur.com/XV1Cq61)

 

Then a little woohoo.

[](https://imgur.com/xBhEMTY)   
[](https://imgur.com/IocAGSl)

 

The boys have big plans now that all 26 of the collections are complete (an Omiscan artifact put them over the top). Fixing up the museum, selling their overstock, then beginning new careers, all while _finally_ starting a family.

[](https://imgur.com/7lghRO5)

 

"I'm sorry the timing didn't work out for little Luna," Blurr told Star.

[](https://imgur.com/lgKm6gm)

 

"It's ok. I'm sure it's better for her to be raised on her home planet with people who understand her unique needs. We were totally unprepared," Star replied. "I have learned more though, so if either of us are ever... pollinated again, we'll raise them ourselves."

[](https://imgur.com/IFPo1Tv)

 

"Yes! Good!"

[](https://imgur.com/Ap6oVXV)

 

They slept, then the rest of the vacation was spent relaxing and puttering around town.

[](https://imgur.com/5mEJ03e)   
[](https://imgur.com/qbHsaSW)   
[](https://imgur.com/WaMiVbw)   
[](https://imgur.com/zY4ts1z)   
[](https://imgur.com/bcchDNO)   
[](https://imgur.com/uBzH3HL)   
[](https://imgur.com/CmfbwLB)

 

Last selfie in Selvadorada before heading home!

[](https://imgur.com/DLwqDq7)


	56. And Baby Makes... How Many?!

Home again!

[](https://imgur.com/1rIkueu)

 

Barely home, and Blurr is abducted.

[](https://imgur.com/2olGp5F)   
[](https://imgur.com/H6iDaTH)

 

Blurr's a bit dazed, and Pookie had to be sure, but he's ok.

[](https://imgur.com/DDS14QZ)

 

The next day saw the boys at the museum cleaning artifacts and making sales until they were almost out of stock and only the pricy treasures remained.

[](https://imgur.com/MJVLuom)   
[](https://imgur.com/RSas9fI)   
[](https://imgur.com/Jov0lKg)

 

Star's off to his first day in his Athletics career. Blurr headed out earlier for the labs.

[](https://imgur.com/sNWpf2X)

 

Time for another abduction, and Star returned pretty upset about all the poking and prodding.

[](https://imgur.com/kkzdrki)

 

And now it's Blurr's turn to zip about the galaxy. He was pretty happy about it this time, what with aliens being his current focus of study.

[](https://imgur.com/3XTsa93)

 

Blurr is pregnant! The question is, was it Star or that abduction..? It's a mystery to their Goddess as well, as there was both an "Eating for two!" notification _and_ Blurr sported the 'weird tummy ache' moodlet. Time will tell, but the boys are happy.

[](https://imgur.com/FPOWSjd)

 

Blurr, hard at work!

[](https://imgur.com/Llm4TJN)

 

Eating for two indeed!!

[](https://imgur.com/hvpNzCV)

 

"Is the baby kicking?" Star asked.

[](https://imgur.com/odjyZvj)   
[](https://imgur.com/HKqJmpO)

 

Blurr's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/D4FRuL5)

 

To the hospital! Blurr's not thrilled with this pain thing.

[](https://imgur.com/gzHAsKq)

 

OMG! Triplets! (thru no effort on the Goddess' part!) A boy, and two girls: Quasar, Nova, and Celeste.

[](https://imgur.com/EvNjEqv)

 

They are definitely from the pollination, but Blurr and Star are thrilled regardless of them not sharing Star's DNA!

[](https://imgur.com/MOODHxv)   
[](https://imgur.com/wZQolI8)   
[](https://imgur.com/t4KeBPD)   
[](https://imgur.com/QoPfSWa)

 

Little Smurfy triplets!

[](https://imgur.com/5KDATJQ)


	57. Smurf Babies

It's an EARLY morning for Blurr with three infants to look after. He's off for the next three days, though, and Star should max his athletics career today.

[](https://imgur.com/tKTaL71)

 

Pookie's doing good watching over the little ones while Blurr gets himself some breakfast.

[](https://imgur.com/ivReKtF)

 

Blurr's doing surprisingly well for his first day alone with the triplets. They're good babies.

[](https://imgur.com/n7SWdWj)   
[](https://imgur.com/dIHXdhu)

 

Quasar.

[](https://imgur.com/95o4YdF)

 

Nova.

[](https://imgur.com/fWjDLFq)

 

Celeste.

[](https://imgur.com/T9DzRA4)

 

Their photos over their birth certificates and next to their elder half-sister, Luna's, photo.

[](https://imgur.com/qUfPrLt)

 

Star maxed his athletics career! He is Mr. Solar System! Which means he can quit and stay home with the babies so Blurr can focus on finishing Science.

[](https://imgur.com/l15oa5p)

 

Star let Blurr know the good news, then sent him off with Pookie for some time out of the house.

[](https://imgur.com/ugKuDPM)   
[](https://imgur.com/WL0AIKM)

 

Triplets are a handful, but Star adores them too. He misses Luna, and thinks of her often.

[](https://imgur.com/mQI0ss0)   
[](https://imgur.com/lma3V2j)

 

It's the triplet's birthday! Blurr got in a last cuddle with each baby while they were still so bitty.

[](https://imgur.com/4bnvSr1)

 

Quasar first! He grew into an Angelic toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/s39xqw9)   
[](https://imgur.com/7EWJZLw)   
[](https://imgur.com/O3qymlf)

 

Nova was next! She grew into quite the little Charmer.

[](https://imgur.com/WRB7gJ6)   
[](https://imgur.com/LahZwXp)   
[](https://imgur.com/sGImrCi)

 

Last, but certainly not least, Celeste! She's rather Independent.

[](https://imgur.com/MVFwHl2)   
[](https://imgur.com/n5OvUbC)   
[](https://imgur.com/IPFjWyE)

 

New clothes were needed, and while that was handled, the triplet's bedroom was set up.

[](https://imgur.com/mqmo6ch)

 

Aww, sweet toddlers all asleep...

[](https://imgur.com/QomspBL)


	58. Life With Triplets

Morning routine! Start with eating some breakfast and getting on those potties.

[](https://imgur.com/lpv2Ujx)   
[](https://imgur.com/WmiI4iv)   
[](https://imgur.com/F7OjoaK)

 

Learning some skills. Learning to say Please and Thank you, is important too.

[](https://imgur.com/fnzhA0N)   
[](https://imgur.com/ALO0cT4)   
[](https://imgur.com/rEUSRPw)

 

Blurr maxed his Scientist career. His first action was to quit so he could stay home and spend more time with the triplets while they're still toddlers.

[](https://imgur.com/sIgvo6j)

 

Friday morning learning!

[](https://imgur.com/uErTnBd)

 

It's a lot of work handling three toddlers, but the boys are doing well. Unwilling to let the passion die just because there are little ones about, they steal a few moments alone... in a closet.

[](https://imgur.com/zTf1Cbr)   
[](https://imgur.com/E9igrPL)

 

Celeste and Pookie are good friends.

[](https://imgur.com/gXOJsN0)

 

It's birthday time again already! Star managed to snag a picture of all three eating breakfast in their little chairs. In order, Quasar, Celeste, and Nova. Then outside on the playground, Quasar, Nova, and Celeste.

[](https://imgur.com/PdX2PpJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/1mi99hQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/pbPY8zV)   
[](https://imgur.com/Hhc6Sq4)

 

Quasar is a bit of a geek and wants to focus on art. Nova's a cat-lover and plans to focus on education. Celeste is a bookworm and also plans to focus on her education.

[](https://imgur.com/caUYe21)   
[](https://imgur.com/rySSVSD)   
[](https://imgur.com/M9hzgRS)

 

Cake-

[](https://imgur.com/bVjajMR)

 

-then new clothes!

[](https://imgur.com/S8PuWhU)

 

The Nursery was redone into the girls' room.

[](https://imgur.com/WAMTGg1)

 

And the playroom was made over into Quasar's room, though since he has more space, he has to share the toy box with his sisters.

[](https://imgur.com/5k7K6Hr)

 

After helping the kids with their homework-

[](https://imgur.com/m8ZToOq)

 

-Star and Blurr canoodle a bit before heading to bed themselves. Tomorrow will be the kids' first day at grade school.

[](https://imgur.com/JPf5zfX)

 

Nitro keeping the teddy bears company for a nap.

[](https://imgur.com/Nd6eGke)


	59. Another Birthday Already

Massage time for daddies.

[](https://imgur.com/2g1Z4ja)   
[](https://imgur.com/NTXsre6)

 

Spontaneous woohoo'ing happening around here.

[](https://imgur.com/ZMbpmaV)   
[](https://imgur.com/0xBh8Yq)

 

Nitro is expressing his individuality by wearing his formal wear for a nap.

[](https://imgur.com/IDscxnF)

 

Celeste is going through a phase, and she only wants to wear a bear suit...

[](https://imgur.com/ncAej8k)

 

Time for a massage.

[](https://imgur.com/g7pB7Cw)

 

And time for another autonomous woohoo in the sauna.

[](https://imgur.com/U8IW6kN)

 

...then to the bed because it wasn't very satisfying in the sauna.

[](https://imgur.com/ECedqi0)

 

Then back to the sauna for round three. Wow... These two are like rabbits.

[](https://imgur.com/BZCtqye)

 

Time has blazed right on by, and it's already the triplet's last night as children! They get tucked in one last time, and Star and Blurr sneak a couple pics of their sleeping kids. They're both very proud. All three kids have completed the Motor and Creative aspirations, and all three also have 4 of the 5 Character Values (only Empathy still needs work) in range for the traits.

[](https://imgur.com/OeAlezK)   
[](https://imgur.com/csFzQXo)   
[](https://imgur.com/K0FIf5u)

 

Time to blow out the candles! Quasar is a computer whiz, and added Perfectionist to his Geekery.

[](https://imgur.com/zmq69Np)   
[](https://imgur.com/xTpOhVs)

 

Nova wants to be a Master Mixologist and became a bit of a snob besides already being a cat lover.

[](https://imgur.com/cKD7KRL)   
[](https://imgur.com/uE7lNbt)

 

Celeste wants to be a Joke Star, and is quite the cheerful bookwarm.

[](https://imgur.com/NfrQORy)   
[](https://imgur.com/0Ev4v4l)

 

And of course the party was a hit!

No time to mess around, though! Get that extra credit done before the first day of high school!

[](https://imgur.com/LOsHGoO)


	60. All Grown Up

With the triplets now teens, all but Empathy in range for those bonus traits, and their grades all high A's already, it's time for Star and Blurr to head back into the workforce. They've taken up Business this time, which will leave their weekends free to take the kids out on charity events to get that Empathy up.

[](https://imgur.com/fBY0orl)

 

Star off to his first day in Business!

[](https://imgur.com/vp87wPC)

 

Friday afternoon homework on the couch!

[](https://imgur.com/X5xHTb4)

 

Quasar has a thing for Bianca's, who is apparently quite the little genius.

[](https://imgur.com/kH3nKG5)   
[](https://imgur.com/ssk7deq)

 

Meanwhile, Celeste has her eye on Kurt Basu. They're hitting it off pretty well.

[](https://imgur.com/oDO75mP)   
[](https://imgur.com/ChhXApH)

 

And where's Nova? Working on her Mixologist skill.

[](https://imgur.com/zTsBdNa)

 

First Kiss! Go Celeste! 

[](https://imgur.com/EdWWSY7)

 

And Quasar!

[](https://imgur.com/m24XP5S)

 

Kurt had to hurry home, but before Bianca left, Quasar asked her to be his girlfriend, and she said yes!

[](https://imgur.com/oGVm2Hb)

 

Both girls helped at a bake sale, and that put them at max for Empathy, which means all three of the triplets have all five character values completed in the positive!

They're taking vacation days from school to work on their future career skills.

[](https://imgur.com/uAKZQcO)   
[](https://imgur.com/HuXBh3h)   
[](https://imgur.com/UepX9Tx)

 

Oh no! Blurr's being abducted again! He returned very angry about being poked and prodded.

[](https://imgur.com/QT4LGe6)   
[](https://imgur.com/xpwpewj)

 

It's the triplet's birthday! 

[](https://imgur.com/qzsawjt)

 

Quasar adds Creative to his personality. And he's aged up with all five character values in range to get the bonus traits!

[](https://imgur.com/tBL48YK)   
[](https://imgur.com/05ngBoC)

 

Nova's turn! She adds Dog lover to her personality, and has all five traits as well.

[](https://imgur.com/TlUlXOP)   
[](https://imgur.com/7ADVEMH)

 

Celeste added Neat, and has all five traits.

[](https://imgur.com/Bp8mdB5)   
[](https://imgur.com/76pmNEs)

 

It also happened to be Bianca's birthday as well! Which makes Quasar rather happy.

[](https://imgur.com/s65B80U)

 

All made over!

[](https://imgur.com/5wTCLx2)


	61. All the Eloping

Star, was just abducted.

[](https://imgur.com/SEzo0vx)

 

Bianca and Quasar... in a closet. Mind those hangers now.

[](https://imgur.com/c8Jxq5x)

 

They're engaged!!

[](https://imgur.com/illTUEW)   
[](https://imgur.com/eFhmCpF)

 

Next morning, Celeste invited Kurt over, and with him a young adult too, they set about celebrating as well in... the hot tub.

[](https://imgur.com/THwERdi)   
[](https://imgur.com/WdGId68)

 

And they're engaged.

[](https://imgur.com/Q3xtZ6d)   
[](https://imgur.com/m44oSkM)

 

They decided to elope immediately.

[](https://imgur.com/xEnEG1B)

 

Not to be outdone by his 'little' sister, Quasar called Bianca, and they eloped on the front porch.

[](https://imgur.com/cTQLoda)   
[](https://imgur.com/V1iP3yu)

 

The kids moved out with their spouses, Nova marrying a nice girl shortly after. Though Star and Blurr did get them all rounded up for photos.

Quasar with Bianca.

[](https://imgur.com/lbCvvdK)

 

Nova with Abbiegayle.

[](https://imgur.com/oK1uPQm)

 

Celeste with Kurt.

[](https://imgur.com/4LtSFvb)

 

"Well... It's just us again. Now what do we do with ourselves?"

[](https://imgur.com/zaBZCzg)   
[](https://imgur.com/Ra8FpQw)   
[](https://imgur.com/gCARwFB)

 

Pookie's an elder pooch!

[](https://imgur.com/w7kgdIf)

 

And before work, Star set up the triplet's adult photos, infant photos, and birth certificates in the office so he and Blurr could see them more easily.

[](https://imgur.com/oLuX7aZ)

 

Looks like both Celeste and Bianca are indeed pregnant!

[](https://imgur.com/oHbAkDu)   
[](https://imgur.com/Vex1Lnm)

 

Family pool party. It's nice to have everyone around, and get to know their kids-in-laws better.

[](https://imgur.com/CLDXlIP)

 

Celeste gave birth to a little boy! Zayden is smurfy too!

[](https://imgur.com/Z5sGbXK)

 

Bianca also had a blue baby, but Jasmin is a girl!

[](https://imgur.com/wpNUas7)


	62. Empty Nest

The boys headed over to the Flea Market and tried out the Bubble Blower. It was less than stellar for the boys, but entertaining for their Goddess.

[](https://imgur.com/Wev9pys)   
[](https://imgur.com/hPX5JFj)   
[](https://imgur.com/tntHz6q)

Nitro and Pookie both miss the guys while they're at work. Nitro copes by staring at their wedding portraits.

[](https://imgur.com/RfQ4Pp4)

 

Star has reached the top of the Business Management career!

[](https://imgur.com/LMuYIUI)

 

And he has begun the Detective career.

[](https://imgur.com/Um0yE1L)

 

Blurr completed the Business Investor career!

[](https://imgur.com/eEwpNJ3)

 

He has begun the Painter career now.

[](https://imgur.com/19K35jL)

 

Pookie and Nitro snoozing on the couch!

[](https://imgur.com/0YYAE0v)

 

Zayden and Jasmin are Children now! Star went over to visit while Blurr was at work. Quasar's daughter and Celeste's son are both still very smurfy, but very cute.

[](https://imgur.com/xAZ5t90)   
[](https://imgur.com/wlgRIUk)   
[](https://imgur.com/x7AuUt9)

 

Star has caught his perp!

[](https://imgur.com/OFUx6Fz)

 

Nova invited her dads over to celebrate her (and her siblings') birthday! Star and Blurr took advantage of the chance to get selfies with their kids since they hadn't managed to do it before.

[](https://imgur.com/SsgkpNw)   
[](https://imgur.com/2inkNEJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/u4rrMBa)   
[](https://imgur.com/7scmfGZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/YLqYcJn)   
[](https://imgur.com/rRKT3TG)

 

Happy Birthday, Nova!

[](https://imgur.com/tYVGNfo)

 

Star is hot on the next criminal's trail!

[](https://imgur.com/MLFduJl)

 

Gotcha!

[](https://imgur.com/aKYb713)

 

And the confession!

[](https://imgur.com/qAgXsQP)

 

Case #5 is a teen girl, who wasn't taking it seriously... at first.

[](https://imgur.com/rgofGIo)   
[](https://imgur.com/zC5mFEO)

 

Pookie's getting up there in age.

[](https://imgur.com/0vLrjkJ)

 

The 6th perp! Star is done with this punk's shenanigans.

[](https://imgur.com/ye7SWqY)   
[](https://imgur.com/DfOlrsw)

 

And case closed!

[](https://imgur.com/RXuNLYe)

 

Nitro being cute.

[](https://imgur.com/bD4LCAE)

 

Pookie and her ball.

[](https://imgur.com/R6r8rDv)   
[](https://imgur.com/9jrBodb)

 

Old girl feeling the love.

[](https://imgur.com/rWG2H54)

 

Blurr reached the top of his Painter career! Now, he shall be a doctor!

[](https://imgur.com/XZ3GfBo)

 

Nitro's a little old man now too.

[](https://imgur.com/d5B1ZIO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, MyTwin, skip the next chapter, it's very sad and full of stuff you don't want to see!


	63. Farewell, Dear Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LB82!!! Skip this chapter! It's got stuff you don't want to see!

Oh, no! Pookie.

[](https://imgur.com/qQs1985)   
[](https://imgur.com/rnvHFj5)   
[](https://imgur.com/mC1TCL0)

 

Nitro seems to like 'talking' to the guys as they workout, and knowing their days are numbered, the boys are happy for every moment they can spend with their kitty.

[](https://imgur.com/CwAUbYm)

 

The boys were just playing with Nitro, then sat to chat before bed, when Nitro laid down by their feet.

[](https://imgur.com/lTtjGK0)   
[](https://imgur.com/bq6B0xJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/LEowMll)

 

They had no idea until Grimm showed up.

[](https://imgur.com/SA763Zm)


	64. New House!

Star has reached the top of his Detective career!

[](https://imgur.com/BTg9HA2)   
[](https://imgur.com/8wGRopI)

 

With no kids around, the pets all gone, it was time for a change. Star and Blurr commissioned a new house.

[](https://imgur.com/RdIxwwU)   
[](https://imgur.com/qociXwX)   
[](https://imgur.com/MPxrmPn)

 

Blurr's doing well on his first solo surgery.

[](https://imgur.com/eixlwa8)

 

A game of Don't Wake the Llama after their shifts for a bit of fun.

[](https://imgur.com/Mk4sa2c)   
[](https://imgur.com/5FvkiZM)

 

The news came in! Jasmin set her sights on, and won over, Loki Odinson! Congrats on the marriage.

[](https://imgur.com/Wo0bCB4)   
[](https://imgur.com/K7ss1dC)

 

Zayden came over for a visit. He's now married as well and moved out of the family home just in time for his sister to give birth to little Rolph Skrimmersen.

[](https://imgur.com/gexL7H4)

 

Blurr's working on the hard climb.

[](https://imgur.com/yeV7GU2)

 

Star's turn. He's got a ways to go, but Blurr only has the 'Dangerous' setting left.

[](https://imgur.com/tBRp5i0)

 

Little game of foosball before work for the boys.

[](https://imgur.com/CV8vNw3)

 

Blurr is a Doctor now, and it's time for Blurr to deliver a baby!

[](https://imgur.com/0Pfkjmy)   
[](https://imgur.com/FuWf3B8)

 

And there is Zayne Skrimmersen, Celeste's late-life baby. She gave birth and the very next day became an Elder.

[](https://imgur.com/58DLwpJ)

 

We have another little smurf baby. Star got in some snuggles.

[](https://imgur.com/MwwEGG4)   
[](https://imgur.com/u5LQUKQ)

 

Blurr with his third grandchild.

[](https://imgur.com/YIrvHyY)

 

Oh no! Nova has passed on!

[](https://imgur.com/W2daCto)

 

With the bad, something to celebrate- Zayne is a Toddler! Happy Birthday, buddy! (He has purple eyes!)

[](https://imgur.com/o5qzQNK)

 

Knowing that time is limited, Star spends some time with Quasar.

[](https://imgur.com/HaEqlT9)

 

These two are still so cute together.

[](https://imgur.com/D8RqMye)

 

Oh no! Quasar passed on!

[](https://imgur.com/grDIGu8)

 

Not that Blurr knew yet. He came home after being promoted to Chief of Staff, very happy and excited. That completes the Doctor Career for Blurr.

[](https://imgur.com/fJR6KaK)

 

Blurr has left behind being a doctor and taken up being a Critic. His first task is to paint a mural.

[](https://imgur.com/oWPjqDY)

 

Kurt, who was Celeste's husband, passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/d4gW408)

 

Aw! They're napping together in the spare bedroom!

[](https://imgur.com/ED2c0KZ)

 

Star reached the top of his Painter Career as a Patron of the Arts. He is now moving on to Doctor.

[](https://imgur.com/rISYAcL)


	65. Death, but New Life Too

Abbiegayle Wood, Nova's widow, passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/jxlTmEi)

 

The call about Loki came only moments after the boys got off the phone about Abbiegayle. Their poor granddaughter, Jasmin, is beside herself.

[](https://imgur.com/QXWumre)

 

While Star was over visiting, Bianca's time came!

[](https://imgur.com/v3iXCtl)

 

Poor Jasmin, to have lost her father, husband, and now mother...

[](https://imgur.com/deUhBbo)

 

Rolph, unfortunately saw, but Star did his best to keep tiny Zayne busy in the bathroom.

[](https://imgur.com/5S7JKck)

 

Star had a good first day in Medical.

"I really enjoyed it," Star said. "It's messy, but helping people feels good."

[](https://imgur.com/Der9qG9)

 

The boys headed over to visit Zayden and his wife, and meet their great granddaughter.

[](https://imgur.com/wabLwJQ)

 

Little Zenaya likes using pet doors. They are just her size after all.

[](https://imgur.com/txhkwu3)

 

Celeste called Blurr on his day off, and to the old ruins they went. He knows time with his daughter is short.

[](https://imgur.com/OcWLhOC)   
[](https://imgur.com/Qj815Xd)

 

And no sooner did Blurr walk in his door, than his phone rang. Celeste has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/SFj6Stx)

 

Jasmin was left alone in that big house with her son, Rolph, and her cousin Zayne. Zayden, long since tired of living in that tiny house with his mother-in-law and her new husband, moved his wife and daughter back into his childhood home to help Jasmin with his brother and her son.

[](https://imgur.com/NyOmoxu)

 

Star got to treat Zayden at work the next day.

[](https://imgur.com/5QEMi1e)

 

Just a little Llama Flu. Easy fix.

[](https://imgur.com/RGLXpPl)

 

Saturday the boys headed over to visit the family. Zenaya aged up! She looks a lot like Zayden in the face.

[](https://imgur.com/b589CNs)

 

Jasmin's doing better, and likes having a full house again.

[](https://imgur.com/6wMD1Ni)

 

Star had a shift at the hospital, but Blurr was able to go to Rolph's Teen birthday party.

[](https://imgur.com/AiG3Q8X)

 

Rolph looks very much like Loki!

[](https://imgur.com/VcVy6x6)

 

A little late night Don't Wake the Llama.

[](https://imgur.com/j943kgR)

 

Friday night family get-together! The kids are getting so big already!

[](https://imgur.com/1LKDBV2)   
[](https://imgur.com/QCcH5JI)

 

Blurr is suddenly sick. Star checked on Blurr, but after being sick, he was feeling much better. Something he ate must not have agreed with him.

[](https://imgur.com/V7G89zD)

 

Blurr is pregnant! And alright, they both know condoms are only 99% effective, but what a surprise. It's a little sooner than planned, but they're both pretty happy about it. (the new MCC mod allows for risky woohoo and I set it to 1% risky cuz real life lol).

[](https://imgur.com/gLuCogO)

 

Blurr has maxed his Critic career, but is opting to keep the job so he can get a good photo after the baby is born. And even though Star _could_ determine the baby's gender, they're leaving it a surprise.

No sooner then the guys got arrived at the grandkids' house did Blurr go into labor!

[](https://imgur.com/KHAyJjz)

 

To the hospital they went!

[](https://imgur.com/6zDREvr)   
[](https://imgur.com/7M5PQ8V)   
[](https://imgur.com/mWdA5if)

 

Awww! Welcome little Air Raid!

[](https://imgur.com/g04sS3H)

 

Finally! One that shares _both_ their DNA! Air Raid is the best little surprise!

[](https://imgur.com/i13L6zm)

 

Blurr headed to the basement while Star got to know their son. He wanted that pre-pregnancy body back.

[](https://imgur.com/R2ahbr3)   
[](https://imgur.com/9z0Z8PS)


	66. Growing So Fast

And today at work, Star got to do what he hadn't been allowed to for Blurr, and deliver a baby!

[](https://imgur.com/DmfKjhy)

 

Poor Blurr's exhausted by the time Star got home, so straight to bed for him while Star tended to Air Raid.

[](https://imgur.com/QlFaeZD)

 

Rolph is an adult now! He's already continuing the family line as well, and has married Madilyn Hays.

[](https://imgur.com/O1TsDNV)   
[](https://imgur.com/xg55ybQ)

 

Blurr finally got his Art Critic selfie, and then immediately quit so he could stay home and take care of Air Raid.

[](https://imgur.com/aU3Nc7E)

 

They kept things just for themselves for Air Raid's toddler birthday. He's a bit of a Wild child, but he's so cute! He ended up with Star's blonde hair and bright green eyes!

[](https://imgur.com/9H5hMs9)

 

That hair got tamed a little.

[](https://imgur.com/uVAMDP3)

 

Then first things first! Potty training!

[](https://imgur.com/LllyJa6)

 

Bubblebath time!

[](https://imgur.com/gEMLjNl)

 

Nighty night, little Air Raid!

[](https://imgur.com/pcAWjHc)

 

Learning to talk.

[](https://imgur.com/GSKcc4X)

 

Playset!

[](https://imgur.com/wOeR3qV)   
[](https://imgur.com/0CnU2xQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/r8xFye9)

 

Birthday time! Air Raid managed to hit level 5 in all his toddler skills, so he's aging up well!

[](https://imgur.com/TryXskB)   
[](https://imgur.com/Mot1snE)

 

Air Raid wants to start off with Motor skill, and is a bit of a Goofball.

[](https://imgur.com/wiFMl62)

 

Zayden's an Elder now.

[](https://imgur.com/xnz8hLJ)

 

It was a Gold Party, and since it's getting late, it's time for Air Raid to get new clothes and get to bed.

 

Park day! Air Raid needs some kid friends.

[](https://imgur.com/hf4hMPV)

 

The boys are enjoying being parents again, so Star suggests they try on purpose. Blurr seems excited.

[](https://imgur.com/MHoDZkP)   
[](https://imgur.com/yHv2eu9)

 

And again for good measure, but in the sauna.

[](https://imgur.com/jvA9tkP)

 

Star has reached the top of his Doctor career!

[](https://imgur.com/2pNRLc8)

 

School project time! Though Air Raid has perfect grades.

[](https://imgur.com/lDO2UNH)

 

Poor Blurr, but being randomly sick to his stomach is a good sign...

[](https://imgur.com/7gtF8Gr)

 

"So... Maybe?" Blurr told Star.

[](https://imgur.com/52dRjGW)   
[](https://imgur.com/3zPUjAU)

 

Yup! Blurr's eating for two!

[](https://imgur.com/U00j5jv)

 

"So! It's confirmed!" Blurr told Star. Star was thrilled!

[](https://imgur.com/3S7iOAN)   
[](https://imgur.com/LFJ72Vx)

 

"Hey, Raid, you ready to be a big brother?" Blurr asked his son. "Because you're going to be one!" Air Raid was pretty excited as well.

[](https://imgur.com/FAelAH1)


	67. Growing Family!

Blurr's doing well, and- 

[](https://imgur.com/J4SQa4c)

 

-is happy to show off his bump and be spoiled by his family.

[](https://imgur.com/KfZnZ3i)   
[](https://imgur.com/Fyfj8Xr)   
[](https://imgur.com/7ruiWui)   
[](https://imgur.com/jx1AyW0)

 

Air Raid is about to complete his 4th Child aspiration.

[](https://imgur.com/lgmnJUb)

 

Poor Star! A vampire broke in and sucked his blood!

[](https://imgur.com/dSV2RgL)

 

Air Raid has completed all his Childhood aspirations and managed to get all five character values in range for the positive traits! He's quite the Golden Child.

[](https://imgur.com/qDMJgq0)

 

Blurr enjoyed a movie in a nice quiet house after Air Raid went to school and Star went to work, knowing that at any time, he would be going into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/ZPVrTkX)

 

It was short-lived though, because here comes the newest Skrimmersen! Off to the hospital for Blurr.

[](https://imgur.com/FgMKDmj)   
[](https://imgur.com/ybUlkE2)

 

His Granddaughter-in-law is the doctor! Hi, Maki!

[](https://imgur.com/I6QxVrQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/geG1Czf)

 

And it's a boy! Welcome little Barricade!

[](https://imgur.com/28vh4Px)   
[](https://imgur.com/8hAeOAT)   
[](https://imgur.com/4TxHm9q)

 

But with great news comes the sad. Shortly after arriving home with Barricade, Blurr got the call. Zayden has passed on, leaving a hole in all Skrimmersen hearts.

[](https://imgur.com/O01Jbrw)

 

Big brother Air Raid is excited to meet little Cade! Star was very happy to hold his new little boy too.

[](https://imgur.com/2SFGW98)   
[](https://imgur.com/VoI6g1r)

 

Air Raid has decided he wants to do video game programming once he's old enough, so the whole family sat down to play some games and get him some experience.

[](https://imgur.com/trwvtnC)

 

"Guess what I found out today?" Blurr asked, then because he was about to burst, answered before Star could guess. "I'm pregnant!" This was intentional as well, and Star is equally happy.

[](https://imgur.com/pNEskUy)   
[](https://imgur.com/RktWzVq)

 

Sunday is both Air Raid's teen birthday, and little Barricade's toddler birthday.

[](https://imgur.com/xNIFjOr)   
[](https://imgur.com/IF252XP)

 

Alas, Anaya Skrimmersen will be missing the party. She passed on during the night.

[](https://imgur.com/stw6n0Z)

 

Air Raid looks SO MUCH like Star!

[](https://imgur.com/grmEc7t)

 

Barricade ended up with daddy's colors too! What a cutie!

[](https://imgur.com/mTavgsr)

 

Barricade starts potty training!

[](https://imgur.com/Kr2Os0n)


	68. Double the Fun

First day of high school and Air Raid already has an A, but he wants that 100%! So it's project time!

[](https://imgur.com/aQ5YYLg)

 

And with Blurr due tomorrow with the new baby, Air Raid has offered some of his school vacation days to help with Barricade and the new one starting Wednesday. He's a great kid, and has been helping with all the extra laundry having another toddler around generates.

[](https://imgur.com/4ZgeE4L)

 

Some fun for Blurr and Barricade outside.

[](https://imgur.com/cN5oYT4)

 

Blurr's in labor! Off to the hospital he and Star go!

[](https://imgur.com/YP2cOAp)

 

So there's a ghost at the helm...

[](https://imgur.com/CMX7O4I)

 

Welcome, little Cosmos!

[](https://imgur.com/ykdPmCE)

 

And! Little Chromia!

[](https://imgur.com/xctTUw7)

 

Even crying in stereo, they're adorable.

[](https://imgur.com/frIpv0m)

 

And of course biggest bro, Air Raid, has to come say hello. He's taken the day off school as promised to help Blurr out.

[](https://imgur.com/GrjrpVT)

 

Daw.... Air Raid rather loves this big brother stuff.

[](https://imgur.com/rEBIxhs)   
[](https://imgur.com/96UZ3YD)   
[](https://imgur.com/JwtFFbE)

 

Everyone's happy, so Air Raid snagged some time to practice his programming skills on the computer-

[](https://imgur.com/hS4TQah)

 

-And Star worked with Barricade and the flash cards.

[](https://imgur.com/Iwu4biO)

 

These two idiots are still very in love.

[](https://imgur.com/YPFm0fc)

 

Star has finished out his Food Critic career!

[](https://imgur.com/snlNJzd)

 

He quit right then and decided to wait on getting his next job. They have over a million simoleons, after all, and with a toddler and two infants who are about to be toddlers, the timing of this last promotion is Goddess-sent. (Yeah, she's still out there looking after these derps.)

[](https://imgur.com/bV9JGPq)


	69. So Many Birthdays

Happy birthday, Cosmos! He's become quite Inquisitive. And finally! One with Blurr's eyes! (Though he still has Star's blonde hair)

[](https://imgur.com/ApaQ0MA)   
[](https://imgur.com/Cuvd412)

 

Happy birthday, Chromia! She's so Angelic! But we have another Star clone.

[](https://imgur.com/2WdnWK4)   
[](https://imgur.com/hJrw9mT)

 

Potty training first.

[](https://imgur.com/dLgmhgT)

 

A third toddler bed needed to be added.

[](https://imgur.com/vhm6Pcj)   
[](https://imgur.com/7HIRWJp)

 

Air Raid working on his first mobile app.

[](https://imgur.com/8jheGb4)

 

It's Barricade's birthday! The family opted for a small, quiet party with just the household this time. Barricade managed to get all skills over 3, and maxed Thinking.

[](https://imgur.com/z9GyrhS)

 

Mini Star 2.0.

[](https://imgur.com/oqjJF7R)

 

Air Raid is hard at work, and almost finished with his app. Once it's done, he'll be as far along his aspiration as is possible until he is a young adult and can start a job. All five character values are still in range for the traits as well.

[](https://imgur.com/cCqwmWI)

 

Jasmin has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/bkM2D1y)

 

Air Raid switched bedrooms, and since it's pretty much a given that he'll be the heir, Star and Blurr have allowed him to move even though he's not an adult yet.

[](https://imgur.com/PEkqmXu)

 

With 3 days left until their birthday, the twins have reached level 3 with all their skills.

[](https://imgur.com/HITZRgj)

 

Star joined the Writer career, and Blurr will be getting back to work as well once the toddlers are old enough for school.

In other news, Maki has passed on, leaving Zayne a widower while still only a young adult.

[](https://imgur.com/NRHK2CK)

 

It's Cosmos' and Chromia's birthday!

[](https://imgur.com/KPtBAjj)   
[](https://imgur.com/7vuXJzO)

 

They're cute kids!

[](https://imgur.com/nLYb1Jm)   
[](https://imgur.com/QUNpwl0)

 

Cosmos and Chromia learning Chess.

[](https://imgur.com/QJdsfzn)

 

It's Air Raid's birthday! He ages up with all 5 positive personality traits, has top grades in high school, and has maxed Programming, and is level 8 in Video Gaming. He adds Family-Oriented to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/drpI8Hn)   
[](https://imgur.com/JPhIUpa)

 

With Air Raid an adult, and the younger three old enough to mind themselves, Blurr's going back to work! Time to be a Detective!

[](https://imgur.com/Jyzg0K5)

 

Air Raid also grabbed a job. He's going to be a tech guru!

Star got abducted! He is unhappy about having been poked and prodded. (Luckily it was not a pollination.)

[](https://imgur.com/L0zCC5s)

 

Cute family!

[](https://imgur.com/w5Im2vF)

 

Air Raid's next mission -besides maxing his career- is to find a nice girl to marry. Molly Duke, just up the road is a candidate.

[](https://imgur.com/IV25eav)

 

In fact, it looks like she's the only candidate.

[](https://imgur.com/LoeHJaq)

 

First kiss!

[](https://imgur.com/TR3mUrg)

 

And Blurr has begun his Detective career! Of course, he gave his son's girlfriend a citation.

[](https://imgur.com/jm8EsWn)

 

Molly Duke has moved in, and doesn't bear any ill will for Blurr. She's like a Barbie.

[](https://imgur.com/XMqgCyX)

 

Molly wants to be a musical genius, so she entered the Entertainment career and started on her aspiration. Air Raid gives her a kiss for luck on her first day. Dawww!

[](https://imgur.com/XslJ3Vo)

 

And their first woohoo!

[](https://imgur.com/PUsq2az)


	70. One Down, One to Go

All three kids have high A's.

[](https://imgur.com/q70Sn9C)

 

Air Raid proposed! "My parents got married in this spot, and I can't think of a better place to ask... Will you be my wife, Molly?"

[](https://imgur.com/21YXQRU)

 

Of course she said yes.

[](https://imgur.com/0t0LPxH)   
[](https://imgur.com/SYiL1jL)   
[](https://imgur.com/EKQsjpQ)

 

It's Barricade's birthday! He completed the Motor aspiration, and his responsibility is in range for the trait so far.

[](https://imgur.com/r17vfDp)

 

He becomes athletic and self-assured, and wants to be a body builder- and is another Star clone!

[](https://imgur.com/Tdd68rV)

 

It's wedding time! Air Raid and Molly are getting hitched! Blurr made the cake, and the arch was set up in the back yard.

[](https://imgur.com/xkwMnkk)   
[](https://imgur.com/AP5dqXN)

 

The wedding was quite the hit. The whole family came, as well as many friends. And Air Raid and Molly are so cute together~

[](https://imgur.com/vNw6NT7)   
[](https://imgur.com/8Oc7pWN)   
[](https://imgur.com/SY6wCmZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/aV35cwK)   
[](https://imgur.com/imIBizm)   
[](https://imgur.com/VlSwTup)   
[](https://imgur.com/srryzyv)   
[](https://imgur.com/IyQYJG9)   
[](https://imgur.com/OT6yGHT)   
[](https://imgur.com/mUiuB9X)

 

Wedding Night Woohoo!

[](https://imgur.com/jb9sIMa)   
[](https://imgur.com/cznPR8w)

 

Oh no, why's Molly suddenly so sick?

[](https://imgur.com/pYqGi81)

 

Molly is eating for two! Woohoo for Wedding Night Woohoo!

"Ok, honey, I have great news! The next generation's on its way!"

[](https://imgur.com/J85vXYZ)

 

Eating for two for sure!

[](https://imgur.com/c8zaTPE)

 

Welcome to the family little Silverbolt! He's pretty unhappy right now, but mama will fix it.

[](https://imgur.com/A3zkUEY)

 

The new addition only adds to the fun! It's Cosmos and Chromia's teen birthday today too! Cosmos decided he wants to be a Master Chef, and he adds Active to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/iWBzljT)   
[](https://imgur.com/ICtagx4)

 

Chromia wants to be a Bodybuilder just like her big brother, Barricade, and adds Self-assured to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/oB3EPxm)   
[](https://imgur.com/oJiZOxB)

 

And, more good news, with Silverbolt's birth, that's four grandkids for Blurr, which means he's completed every last one of his aspirations.

[](https://imgur.com/4XsINvq)


	71. Babies No More

Some last minute snuggles before Silverbolt becomes a Toddler!

[](https://imgur.com/4lhatp9)   
[](https://imgur.com/KVuzXnx)

 

As always, start with potty training.

[](https://imgur.com/hFrTIHN)

 

A day by the pool for the teens.

[](https://imgur.com/3oz5K4k)

 

What a good mama! Molly autonomously went to teach Silverbolt some flashcards.

[](https://imgur.com/nUHB4JC)

 

It's also Molly's Adult birthday today! Blurr made her a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/uWx36zR)

 

They waited until the teens got home from school, then celebrated with a little family party.

[](https://imgur.com/RrwuEZA)

 

Silverbolt's a cutie!

[](https://imgur.com/PCRZvfR)

 

It's Barricade's birthday! Star made his cake, and he adds Ambitious to his personality. He managed to get 3 of the 5 traits.

[](https://imgur.com/8skLf2F)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZO1O1Q0)

 

Star took the opportunity to get selfies with both his grown boys, but Barricade was a bit too anxious to get going, so Blurr only got a picture with Air Raid.

[](https://imgur.com/Db8dDrw)   
[](https://imgur.com/0ClyvUl)   
[](https://imgur.com/HmIp8kz)

 

Barricade married Kyla, sweet girl, and moved over to a nice house in Oasis Springs.

[](https://imgur.com/u2G0UDA)

 

Molly seems to be ill...

[](https://imgur.com/RiID4Tl)

 

Chromia teaching her little nephew to talk!

[](https://imgur.com/om6aWPw)

 

Molly is eating for two! She told Air Raid first, and he's thrilled!

[](https://imgur.com/EuyC0lx)

 

It's Silverbolt's birthday! He's pretty Cheerful.

[](https://imgur.com/elANPvY)   
[](https://imgur.com/LqBw5z8)

 

Star has reached level 10 of the writing career!

[](https://imgur.com/mM2Rjb5)

 

Air Raid maxed his career, and fulfilled his dream of becoming a Champion Gamer. And just in time for his Adult birthday too!

[](https://imgur.com/8IPx9wL)   
[](https://imgur.com/jIL6fuG)

 

Molly's having a baby!

[](https://imgur.com/iqUAjrl)

 

Welcome little Skydive! She is number 2 of 4 for Star's aspiration-required grandkids.

[](https://imgur.com/5vTLXG3)

 

Skydive also shares the day of her birth with her Uncle Cosmos and Aunt Chromia. They become young adults today!

[](https://imgur.com/LuQWMdj)   
[](https://imgur.com/DyS6n3E)

 

Cosmos adds Foodie to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/f2Eg9la)

 

Chromia adds Cheerful to hers.

[](https://imgur.com/uKDaEP9)

 

Selfies with the kids were grabbed. (Blurr even snuck Barricade into the background of his photo with Chromia.)

[](https://imgur.com/jYQVfWU)   
[](https://imgur.com/koGsKej)   
[](https://imgur.com/d1vr4tS)   
[](https://imgur.com/zjW82cZ)


	72. Momentum

Now that they've chosen careers (culinary and athletics) it's time for Cosmos and Chromia to move out. They joined Barricade's household, and before Star or Blurr could so much as blink, they were married and off living their own lives.

Cosmos married Christina.

[](https://imgur.com/X4y4RWo)

 

And Chromia married Reese.

[](https://imgur.com/awRyDd7)

 

And since everyone was over for the party anyway, Star snagged photos of the kids with their spouses.

Barricade and Kyla.

[](https://imgur.com/cee2hHb)

 

Cosmos and Christina.

[](https://imgur.com/nfs8vnb)

 

Chromia and Reese.

[](https://imgur.com/0VJUPN4)

 

This change did, however, leave room for Molly and Air Raid to try for another baby. Star started them off with fertility massages.

[](https://imgur.com/62TYjJK)   
[](https://imgur.com/ck3mmPb)

 

Daddy's little pixie!

[](https://imgur.com/OCXoR7a)

 

And they did it!! Molly's eating for two! (at least)

[](https://imgur.com/CVkvafY)

 

Blurr is up to level 9 in the Detective career. A few more work days, and he should be able to move on. Meanwhile, Star in now a Politician! He might be taking his cause of a World United a LITTLE seriously.

[](https://imgur.com/3h4ljNq)

 

Star and little Skydive!

[](https://imgur.com/8pCt98U)

 

No one else was home, so Star handled her birthday and helped her learn to walk. She's super cute.

[](https://imgur.com/L1AtKr6)   
[](https://imgur.com/87PJHMA)

 

And always start with potty training.

[](https://imgur.com/3DLQk63)

 

Skydive learning blocks!

[](https://imgur.com/LxJTQcB)

 

Life seemed to pick up momentum, and it began with Molly going into labor with baby #3.

[](https://imgur.com/3YS6Peb)

 

Welcome to the family, little Slingshot!

[](https://imgur.com/ixIxVUK)

 

PREGNANT! Baby/grandchild #4 is on the way!

[](https://imgur.com/dZwXTJ6)

 

Star promoting his policies with Molly. If he can't gain family support, there's no way he'll gain support amongst the general populous. Molly, however, is on board and encouraging.

[](https://imgur.com/c5h8Dv4)

 

Air Raid and little Slinghsot.

[](https://imgur.com/NoelDWm)

 

Slingshot is a toddler now!

[](https://imgur.com/Je6svPg)   
[](https://imgur.com/RtLKSbL)

 

Blurr has finished his Detective career!

[](https://imgur.com/uM9l3BC)   
[](https://imgur.com/ALAmd5u)

 

Molly and Air Raid are excited about baby #4, due sometime tonight.

[](https://imgur.com/ISh1yuO)

 

Molly's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/3mZtG9d)

 

Welcome, little Fireflight! You're the blessing that completed Grampy Star's final aspiration!

[](https://imgur.com/RLzz4oW)

 

And good work to Molly too. It's really she who gets credit for seeing Blurr and Star both into that final aspiration's completion.

[](https://imgur.com/uy2FOhC)

 

Party in the living room with the other kids and their spouses.

[](https://imgur.com/xEDfnw5)


	73. Aspirations Complete!

With four children and Molly desperate to reach the top of her own career, Air Raid quits his job (he doesn't really need to work anyway) so his wife can focus on making her own dreams come true.

[](https://imgur.com/64IA1RM)

 

Molly is ecstatic and gets right on the piano.

[](https://imgur.com/iVPcWGa)

 

The whole family is going to pitch in. Blurr's got a handle on Fireflight.

[](https://imgur.com/YBAYepQ)

 

And Star is mentoring Molly in piano to help her gain skill faster. She's got 4 songs to write yet, and she's not got enough skill for it yet.

[](https://imgur.com/YW3f499)

 

It's Fireflight's birthday! He's an independent toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/GWRkTtw)   
[](https://imgur.com/1Jiq66G)

 

Of course potty training first.

[](https://imgur.com/0O29Y6Y)

 

Skydive's birthday! First some playtime with mama!

[](https://imgur.com/NvH9LAT)

 

Then it's time to blow out the candles with daddy. She is a bit of a geek, and therefore a chip off the old block.

[](https://imgur.com/IkpKjno)   
[](https://imgur.com/cQHoj9l)

 

And the very next day, Silverbolt becomes a teen! He's definitely got a bit of his mother in his face.

[](https://imgur.com/gDiMuyz)   
[](https://imgur.com/ara5vG6)

 

It's Slingshot's birthday! She's a vegetarian, so Star & Blurr have shifted up their recipes a bit to help Slingshot out.

[](https://imgur.com/xKo91nz)   
[](https://imgur.com/PTOjIA4)

 

Molly has mastered Piano! She's also working on her 4th song.

[](https://imgur.com/a9jS1OZ)

 

To finish out her life aspiration, Molly is mentoring Air Raid in piano.

[](https://imgur.com/3tYpJU8)

 

It's Fireflight's birthday! He's a cute kid.

[](https://imgur.com/6a8UVp6)

 

The family is doing well, though they have lost Zayne and Zenaya. It's an unexciting daily grind, however, Star is very close to completing the Political career, and Molly is only a step away from completing her musician career.

Star has reached the top of his Political Career! He's now the National Leader.

[](https://imgur.com/C4WFe5r)

 

It's also school project time. The whole family pitches in after homework is finished.

[](https://imgur.com/ncywLoU)

 

But a nice family dinner after the projects were done.

[](https://imgur.com/B3JqitS)

 

Family breakfast! But mom's a bit late.

[](https://imgur.com/JGNIrX7)

 

The romance is still alive.

[](https://imgur.com/s0YyZtE)

 

With Skydive's birthday coming up tomorrow, Air Raid decides to try his hand at cake making.

[](https://imgur.com/JY9kE0N)

 

Cake time! - right after homework!

[](https://imgur.com/bO0klDf)   
[](https://imgur.com/W6UixPd)

 

Skydive's got a style her own, and it's too cute. She's become a dance machine and wants to follow in her father's career footsteps of Tech Guru.

[](https://imgur.com/s6Yvlz2)

 

It's time for Silverbolt to become a young adult! How the time has flown. Blurr made him a cake, and it's ready and waiting when Silverbolt gets home from his last day of school.

[](https://imgur.com/hU7Efes)   
[](https://imgur.com/FKz4mr9)

 

Silverbolt is a bit of an outdoor lover now. He has changed his aspiration to Freelance Botanist and chosen a little patch near the garden to grow his own stuff. Star cancelled their gardening service so Silverbolt could work up his skill.

[](https://imgur.com/fDGHcFr)


	74. Heartbreak

It's Air Raid's elder birthday! Already.

[](https://imgur.com/kdAoXRI)   
[](https://imgur.com/GOx1Op6)

 

The very next day is Molly and Slingshot's birthdays. Happy birthday, ladies! Molly is an elder-

[](https://imgur.com/HwnfdlS)   
[](https://imgur.com/cOoIUQA)

 

-and Slingshot the newest teen. Slingshot's become rather flirty and romantic.

[](https://imgur.com/NBexG1v)   
[](https://imgur.com/vGWf8yV)

 

Family project night!

[](https://imgur.com/tS47C20)

 

Blurr has reached the top of his Journalism career! On to Politics!

[](https://imgur.com/2HB1ctu)

 

Molly has reached the top of her career! Four children, her aspiration, she's maxed Piano and Guitar, and recently picked up the Violin, and now she's finally a Concert Virtuoso!

[](https://imgur.com/1xpMrtb)

 

Today is Fireflight's birthday! There's going to be three teens in the household.

[](https://imgur.com/7Fz68py)   
[](https://imgur.com/cd0kQSI)

 

Blurr's working hard for charity.

[](https://imgur.com/XAEFfaZ)

 

More stressed than not by work anymore, Molly decided to retire.

[](https://imgur.com/dpF3yBY)   
[](https://imgur.com/FE7dc7U)

 

Autonomous Woohoo! These two (Star and Blurr) are still really in love and it's too cute.

[](https://imgur.com/Vm9ch88)

 

Then a little post-nookie workout.

[](https://imgur.com/jU07iuV)

 

The elders are grabbing a midnight snack.

[](https://imgur.com/LsQln09)

 

It's family school project night once more!

[](https://imgur.com/jkj0wRx)

 

It's any day now for Air Raid, and Molly is getting close too.

[](https://imgur.com/joa8058) [](https://imgur.com/EXreRDw)

 

It's Skydive's birthday! She's added Cheerful to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/IKbz6n9)   
[](https://imgur.com/u5ULchB)

 

No! Air Raid!!

[](https://imgur.com/tZ8seXQ)

 

The family is, understandably, devastated.

[](https://imgur.com/MH8rvKE)   
[](https://imgur.com/disy3gd)

 

Sad family breakfast is much quieter than usual.

[](https://imgur.com/99fBA2x)

 

And everyone's very worried about Molly. She's not long for the world either, and they would all rather her remaining days be good ones.

[](https://imgur.com/XWlSlzr)

 

And they were right to fear, not even hours into the day, and Molly passed on. At least she's with her beloved Air Raid now. Thank you for all you did for the family, Molly. Your legacy will live on with the four children you gifted the Skrimmersen line.

[](https://imgur.com/1KPvqRl)   
[](https://imgur.com/6NXMcWX)

 

Daww... Slingshot and Fireflight are sleeping in their parents' bed tonight. Poor babies.

[](https://imgur.com/8BrHlOM)


	75. Grimm is a Busy Bastard

The grandkids are doing ok. Each day forward is a little better as grief eases. The four of them sat down and had a good long talk. Slinshot's birthday is tomorrow. Fireflight's is in a mere four days. Moving out into a shared home might do them all good instead of continuing to live off their granddads.

[](https://imgur.com/ZY8GkgT)

 

They boys sat down and both agree that if that's what the kids want, they'll help as best as they can.

[](https://imgur.com/HSp8db8)   
[](https://imgur.com/mkBORB7)

 

Slingshot's a young adult! She added Genius to her personality, and has decided to go into Business.

[](https://imgur.com/DcXZu8C)   
[](https://imgur.com/5wuaIT4)

 

Fireflight's already maxed his guitar, so he's moved onto comedy so he can follow in his mother's footsteps as an entertainer.

[](https://imgur.com/5RWMRf3)

 

Silverbolt grew his cowplant.

[](https://imgur.com/NzHahe9)

 

It's Fireflight's birthday! He's a music lover.

[](https://imgur.com/GckBrjH)   
[](https://imgur.com/dFUyU8q)   
[](https://imgur.com/X3BH2Dz)

 

Star maxed Social Media! He's moved onto his final (currently available) career - Secret Agent!

[](https://imgur.com/W0vA4tj)

 

Time for the kids to move out. Blurr gathered them for a photo beneath the tree and then Silverbolt, Skydive, Slingshot, and Fireflight moved into the house Star and Blurr long ago bought for their mothers.

[](https://imgur.com/nlizlzD)

 

Elof, Blurr's great, great grandson from Quasar has passed on. His wife Jazzlyn followed him shortly thereafter. So ends all the Skimmersen alien bloodlines.

[](https://imgur.com/eS7Rubl) [](https://imgur.com/9bFN8F9)

 

Life is considerably less exciting without a full house. Star and Blurr go to work, come home, spend time together, and it's good- but quiet. However, they're incredibly close to their goddess-set goal of Doing It All, and are both working hard with single-minded determination.

Blurr finished his political career and has moved onto Starla's former career of Internet Personality in social media.

[](https://imgur.com/K3kSIro)

 

Cosmos invited the guys out to a club, and many members of the family were there.

[](https://imgur.com/kdWtEq7)   
[](https://imgur.com/3TSwL9d)   
[](https://imgur.com/K5qkgQF)

 

Star and Blurr snuck down to a handy closet...

[](https://imgur.com/RHLvwq7)   
[](https://imgur.com/ahiDQ1C)   
[](https://imgur.com/BaZ6Zoy)   
[](https://imgur.com/0Is6Mrb)

 

Alas Barricade has passed on, and shortly after, his wife, Kyla, did as well. Cosmos lost Christina not long after that.

[](https://imgur.com/WsBZue3)

 

Star is a Supreme Villain! He has now completed EVERY career he currently can.

[](https://imgur.com/vao2bpz)

 

So he quit, and he's now waiting for Blurr to catch up so they can get to the Vet Clinic.

[](https://imgur.com/389XjcH)

 

Slingshot stopped by, and it was good to see her.

[](https://imgur.com/KrSOX9o)   
[](https://imgur.com/FNkZLjd)

 

Silverbolt met and married Summer McMillan (now Summer Skrimmersen).

[](https://imgur.com/5Fd1SKz)

 

And the next day, Skydive married Jamar Lee (now also Skrimmersen).

[](https://imgur.com/i18OjOw)

 

Cosmos and Chromia entered the world together, and they passed from it together as well.

[](https://imgur.com/fzEA2x8)

 

Within hours of that loss, Reese had died as well.

[](https://imgur.com/5RRmflI)


	76. COMPLETE!!! ... for now~

A couple days later, the boys headed over to GeekCon and worked on the rocket some after Blurr announced where he was. He's closing in on that 10 million followers mark.

[](https://imgur.com/bQpV6Cl)

 

And of course they had to go woohoo in the rocket...

[](https://imgur.com/ibSUJ5n)  
[](https://imgur.com/nJhYMbh)]

 

Fireflight's the next grandkid to wed. He's fallen for Angel Acharya.

[](https://imgur.com/UKvdwEr)

 

Blurr's got the 25 million followers he needs to max his Social Media career!

[](https://imgur.com/9pA8AEu)

 

Blurr made Internet Superstar, just like his Auntie Starla before him.

[](https://imgur.com/pddgkyr)

 

Alas, good news is once again followed by the bad. Silverbolt has passed on, leaving his infant son and wife behind.

[](https://imgur.com/Ad5Cwsj)

 

Star and Blurr headed out on Blurr's days off to visit the grandkids and meet their three great grandkids. Star held Dane Skrimmersen, Fireflight's new baby.

[](https://imgur.com/6N7aEDp)

 

Star then read a book to little Mathias, Silverbolt's son.

[](https://imgur.com/cpGCrCX)

 

Star and Blurr met little Destiny, Skydive's daughter last before heading home for the night.

[](https://imgur.com/OaWzH00)

 

Little family get-together. Mathias is a child now, so Star and Blurr want to get to know him more.

[](https://imgur.com/sFWJuom)   
[](https://imgur.com/b0OudNi)

 

It is odd to see their grandchildren as elders. That isn't something they've ever gotten used to.

[](https://imgur.com/oyhyQKK)

 

Summer passed on, leaving Mathias an orphan. Star and Blurr stepped in with authorities and convinced them to let Mathias moved in with Skydive and Slingshot since he has a cousin his age and Jamar is still only an adult, not an elder.

[](https://imgur.com/f2yuyyg)

 

Alas, Skydive has passed, and only days later, Slingshot followed her. Jamar is managing with the two inconsolable kids, but it's not easy.

[](https://imgur.com/yLTVCy0)

 

The next day was Blurr's day off, so the guys headed over to visit with the family. They saw Mathias and Destiny-

[](https://imgur.com/ARWUrpg)

 

-then headed over to check in with Fireflight only to learn that tragedy has struck the family. Dane is no more.

[](https://imgur.com/n9Xtj2c)

 

The loss of his son was too much for poor old Fireflight's heart. He passed on only a day after Dane.

[](https://imgur.com/4dlRadC)

 

Blurr did it! He finished his last career! He is a Secret Agent- a Diamond Agent!

[](https://imgur.com/KtYwJ4C)

 

To the vet clinic!

[](https://imgur.com/pCxaiNa)

 

Time for a little bit of a remodel so the boys can live on the property while trying to get their 4.5 star clinic that last bit to 5 stars. They moved their office to the back and built in a new surgery suite. A few more decorations were added, and they grabbed one more roomba to help keep the place clean.

[](https://imgur.com/9Gw3a7g)

 

After a day with the two new vets, Star & Blurr realized they needed to expand a bit more. There are now four treatment rooms, two surgery rooms, a slightly larger bathroom, and their living quarters are outside and toward the back so as not to be as tempting to customers and employees. (though they do keep the door locked).

[](https://imgur.com/YqsDsdr)

 

5-Star Vet Clinic!

[](https://imgur.com/EBIf9pX)   
[](https://imgur.com/22U9YoM)

 

And now, the boys have their Selvadoradian-inspired restaurant.

[](https://imgur.com/1VGkPfX)   
[](https://imgur.com/J8rMO8N)

 

So far things are going well enough. 3-Star's not a bad for a new restaurant.

[](https://imgur.com/Xwtlvo9)

 

Sunday night, the boys returned home and invited over the three remaining Skrimmersens for a swim. Their great grandkids are already teens, and Angel is doing well.

[](https://imgur.com/RjqPKZs)   
[](https://imgur.com/2Y7Ru2L)

 

They did it! In only a week and a half (with a great crew) Star and Blurr have gotten La Comida Restaurant to 5-Stars!

[](https://imgur.com/sXcRsYZ)

~ | ~

 

They have, as of now, completed EVERYTHING they can. They have, indeed, Done It All.

But the story isn't over yet. The endless summer and perfect weather is coming to an end, and the boys will have still more to do.

 

~ | ~

 

Fun Facts.

\- Cats riding roombas tickle me to no end. Seriously, they did this SO MUCH, and I had SO MANY screencaps of it.

\- There are 1492 screencaps I KEPT and used here.

\- There were well over 4000 taken.

\- Star and Blurr are DEEPLY in love in their little pixel sparks. They autonomously woohoo every few days if I don't tell them too before that, and if I leave them alone to deal with other sims, I inevitably come back to find them flirting and kissing and and their moods utterly PANK! I note this because MOST of my sim couples, across many many many games over the years will not EVER autonomously woohoo. In fact, MOST of them even have relationship decay if I don't keep up with them on it. I've never had a couple like them, they're so farking cute it breaks my brain.

\- I've started this challenge THREE TIMES before this one and always come up on game-breaking glitches and had to start over.

\- I am in ABSOLUTE AWE that I managed to make it to this point.

\- Oh! All the plants in the garden were 'Perfect' before I counted them toward my goal of Doing It All.

\- All questions welcome! Hit me up if you want to know something.

 

See y'all in the next chapter!

\- Now I'm going to go play with Seasons, because, yes, I finished, but now they dropped an expansion and I have more to do!


	77. The First Holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seasons is here!!!!!! We're starting in summer and each season lasts two Sim weeks.
> 
> The boys have TEN new plants to grow to perfect, a new skill, and a new career, not to mention all the holidays to celebrate and weather to enjoy!

Set that new thermostat!

[](https://imgur.com/eyzNVAM)   
[](https://imgur.com/MPOOwD1)

 

And both boys joined up the new Gardening Career!

[](https://imgur.com/aPHhYk1)

 

The garden is currently a disaster, and so are the guys' clothing. It's time for a makeover, a green house, and... probably a new house actually. Something they can raise more kids in and also have room for all the holidays.

Speaking of! The first thing Star and Blurr added to their calendar is their Wedding Anniversary. Endless summer may be gone, but they'll celebrate yearly now in the summer.

[](https://imgur.com/DLvgDF6)

 

Bonding with the bees!

[](https://imgur.com/tdxAnEm)   
[](https://imgur.com/q2U5OSb)

 

Flower arranging begins!

[](https://imgur.com/AqznJUY)   
[](https://imgur.com/GluOPw1)   
[](https://imgur.com/gDmb22H)

 

Making friends with Patchy the Scarecrow.

[](https://imgur.com/o3tB81I)

 

It's been a good house, but it's time for a change.

[](https://imgur.com/zGwKiDy)   
[](https://imgur.com/iD5rzNw)

 

New house & green house! The house isn't fully decorated, but the boys will get there.

[](https://imgur.com/QRBT6vX)   
[](https://imgur.com/ShG3awb)

 

Bonding with the bees! (The relationship is getting better.)

[](https://imgur.com/LYq1aaV)

 

Though sometimes the bees don't want to be bonded with.

[](https://imgur.com/jr425yG)

 

Boys hard at work in flower arranging, after which Star collected the honey.

[](https://imgur.com/HYWixZ4)   
[](https://imgur.com/rdbA8S3)

 

It's Star and Blurr's Wedding Anniversary. Star kicks off their personal holiday with a flower~

[](https://imgur.com/rGC5ZHm)   
[](https://imgur.com/9gRy8WL)

 

They went to Myshuno Meadows park for a nice little date.

[](https://imgur.com/RXjFNj6)   
[](https://imgur.com/3zKgJEL)   
[](https://imgur.com/hXPzSr5)

 

Patchy helped out!

 

[](https://imgur.com/Eqf6udf)

Heatwave! It's really bright out, but the boys are staying cool enough in the greenhouse. They're both already to level 5 in the skill.

[](https://imgur.com/PQ4JPrX)   
[](https://imgur.com/YgYoddH)

 

FIRST RAIN!

[](https://imgur.com/J4S4lMo)   
[](https://imgur.com/9zCArBm)

 

Showering in the rain! It's a Thing now...

[](https://imgur.com/jeaCwjU)

 

Also! Both of the great grandkids are married now. Destiny married Braylon.

[](https://imgur.com/65sscbe)

 

And Mathias married Connie.

[](https://imgur.com/qVKNuRy)


	78. Goodbye Endless Summer, Hello Fall!

Patchy the Strawman is a pile of ash!

[](https://imgur.com/OfVlfKk)

 

Despite the rain, the boys got the house decorated for the End of Summer BBQ tomorrow.

[](https://imgur.com/aZyJWBe)

 

The backyard is all ready!

[](https://imgur.com/968LQkG)

 

Star's got the grill going, and guests are arriving.

[](https://imgur.com/qnUwEjW)

 

Gotta dance!

[](https://imgur.com/7tSE8Vn)

 

The End of Summer BBQ was a hit!

[](https://imgur.com/0sMe2Vq)   
[](https://imgur.com/SRdSkC0)   
[](https://imgur.com/MO90ZrT)   
[](https://imgur.com/o80RKBc)   
[](https://imgur.com/d1cPnUe)   
[](https://imgur.com/Fg7K67r)   
[](https://imgur.com/7CQZH4r)   
[](https://imgur.com/00fv5eR)

 

The first day of Fall is New Skill Day. The boys are working on their Flower Arranging- mostly because it's the only skill they don't have maxed.

[](https://imgur.com/7lwoXVg)   
[](https://imgur.com/VCFQhaP)

 

With only a half hour left, the boys are calling this day a success. Blurr has maxed Flower Arranging, and Star is almost there too. He continued for just a little while after the holiday ended and completed the skill too.

[](https://imgur.com/0LfZRkB)   
[](https://imgur.com/pfj12Vv)

 

Breakfast in their new place is a nice way to start the morning.

[](https://imgur.com/BkZMCnr)

 

Family newsbit: Connie, Mathias' wife, gave birth to a little girl named, Ainsley. Ainsley is the second great, great grandchild, the first being Elof who was Quasar's great grandson.

Halloween is tomorrow and the boys got the house all decorated and ready.

[](https://imgur.com/gi3no9L)   
[](https://imgur.com/8novfmZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/orJLPNP)

 

The boys headed to the park to rake some leaves. Supposedly, leaf piles are fun to play in?

[](https://imgur.com/LAmfQ7I)   
[](https://imgur.com/wcYNE4P)   
[](https://imgur.com/lB6il6A)

 

Star's a little surprised Blurr's so keen on the idea.

[](https://imgur.com/LjoP7vA)

 

No, that's not obvious to other park-goers.

[](https://imgur.com/mno2Dma)   
[](https://imgur.com/K53oZ9X)   
[](https://imgur.com/c98r5Ws)   
[](https://imgur.com/UZXOIcK)   
[](https://imgur.com/Nail3WZ)

 

Look at these idiots. They're so pleased with themselves and what they've done. In a leaf pile. In a public park.

[](https://imgur.com/zERLGAG)

 

Yeah, get all them leaves off.

[](https://imgur.com/il6szaS)   
[](https://imgur.com/VT6qvHC)

 

While Star headed off to grill some dinner for them, Blurr decided to burn the evidence.

[](https://imgur.com/lB24TGG)

 

That went up in a fireball.

[](https://imgur.com/4pVbnsY)

 

Luckily Blurr didn't go up with it.

[](https://imgur.com/rQzlI12)

 

Nothing like some love poetry over baked potatoes. Complete with mood lighting.

[](https://imgur.com/45TIwmU)   
[](https://imgur.com/d4Tb7T8)


	79. Fall Holidays Are Here

It's Halloween! Star and Blurr start off the day in costumes.

[](https://imgur.com/CbGT7ks)

 

Everything is ready, now where are those trick-or-treaters?

[](https://imgur.com/I4Ly4CW)

 

Despite the lack of trick-or-treaters, the guys had a great Halloween.

[](https://imgur.com/Ql5brKM)

 

The next morning, the yard was cleared up and the Halloween decor switched out for basic Fall decorations.

[](https://imgur.com/RF7dcIt)   
[](https://imgur.com/p3yaAnu)   
[](https://imgur.com/8MffWZf)

 

They've only got the one tree on their property, but the leaves are coming down.

[](https://imgur.com/O1xo3VQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/HshNTzk)

 

With not much else to do, video games are a good pastime.

[](https://imgur.com/frQUjTT)

 

Monday in the second week of Fall is Rebate day. Thinking about future children, the boys bought a fancy bed, and made the holiday a resounding success.

[](https://imgur.com/9aqVagW)   
[](https://imgur.com/jFYsM1y)

 

Jamar Skrimmersen is dead. Angel passed on a few days ago as well.

[](https://imgur.com/ucx2dcr)

 

Windenburg in the Fall rain.

[](https://imgur.com/AcebOod)

 

Dart practice to pass the time.

[](https://imgur.com/AAGgoG5)

 

These two.

[](https://imgur.com/Nt4hp2f)   
[](https://imgur.com/JejTlOn)

 

The basement gym is finally ready, and the boys are working out in the iceskating clothing.

[](https://imgur.com/dOK6agf)

 

Wednesday's getting pretty cold. Blurr had to put on his coat to tend the garden.

[](https://imgur.com/gP2wKab)

 

Wednesday also saw Star completing his Botanist career! So of course, he quit that afternoon.

[](https://imgur.com/HHDoKrp)   
[](https://imgur.com/aWS2NKv)

"I've been thinking," Blurr said after they finished a nice, warming dinner of chili. "I think it's time for another baby. You're done working. I'll be done by the time I give birth."

[](https://imgur.com/XpnCoc6)

 

"You want to try tonight?" Star offered.

[](https://imgur.com/DOVu4c0)

 

"Let's get through Harvestfest, but then, yes. What do you think?"

[](https://imgur.com/mSezCN6)

 

"I think I can't wait to see the next little Sim we make."

[](https://imgur.com/LxW0yH0)   
[](https://imgur.com/3sM4vb8)

 

The table was ready, the food was cooked, the gnomes were appeased, so Blurr and Star called over the family to join them for dinner.

[](https://imgur.com/ovKYhGz)   
[](https://imgur.com/vfc6Fkv)   
[](https://imgur.com/pszlO6R)   
[](https://imgur.com/VwBCHyI)

 

Have to get that First Harvestfest selfie!

[](https://imgur.com/efIV4oA)

 

The happy gnomes have left seed packets everywhere.

[](https://imgur.com/uM9y670)   
[](https://imgur.com/O5NsLuG)   
[](https://imgur.com/H45z37z)   
[](https://imgur.com/7RRv2BQ)

 

Harvestfest was a complete success.

[](https://imgur.com/QZjwo4t)

 

And now it's time for some late night leftovers.

[](https://imgur.com/a0A1EH4)


	80. Winter Brings New Life

Blurr's is a Floral Designer!

[](https://imgur.com/BIegZjQ)

 

The tree is done with its leaves.

[](https://imgur.com/6sglodV)

 

Neighborhood Brawl Day...

[](https://imgur.com/4lfrwcg)   
[](https://imgur.com/8sVR2ez)   
[](https://imgur.com/HlfNZRx)

 

The boys are good though, and the fights are all in good fun.

[](https://imgur.com/qTVWBIV)

 

It's the first day of winter, so Star took down the Fall decorations. The mailbox and backdoor rug were switched out-

[](https://imgur.com/tlqNpCp)

 

-And it's snowing! The first snow of the year!

[](https://imgur.com/5GhzLb9)

 

The bees are dormant, as are the plants, and the greenhouse windows are all frosted over.

[](https://imgur.com/W07Dw0m)   
[](https://imgur.com/LEL5Amf)

 

Windenburg in the snow! It's so pretty. The Sims leave little tracks as they walk along the road.

[](https://imgur.com/KHvaPdx)   
[](https://imgur.com/71Bctnr)

 

Monday night, they've both finished their Gardening careers.

"How about tonight?" Blurr asked.

[](https://imgur.com/ooZsVE4)   
[](https://imgur.com/K3zo5bZ)

 

So they went to try for a baby!

[](https://imgur.com/JMuTC0E)   
[](https://imgur.com/Qao93vl)

 

Blurr couldn't wait, so took a pregnancy test. It's positive!

[](https://imgur.com/2cRWIKg)

 

They're both very excited.

[](https://imgur.com/KJaVgUx)

 

Time for a nice snowy day at the park. First some hot cocoa, of course.

[](https://imgur.com/ltTHvnj)   
[](https://imgur.com/7l6f9UQ)

 

Then Star went ice skating.

[](https://imgur.com/FvZ6lvu)

 

Blurr's going to have to wait until the newest bun is out of the oven before he can give it a go, but there are always snow buddies to be built.

[](https://imgur.com/ENEBH7I)

 

Ouch.

[](https://imgur.com/rvxIXlU)   
[](https://imgur.com/1yT3GAb)

 

Blurr's snow buddy, Icicle.

[](https://imgur.com/YGtdUr5)

 

After, they went to visit Mathias' home, and met Ainsley. Cute kid.

[](https://imgur.com/YWZ9VhH)   
[](https://imgur.com/1JdRfuT)

 

The days passed cold, but happily. Thursday is Season Premiere Day. So the boys passed Blurr's last day of pregnancy watching the show.

[](https://imgur.com/IjZXa4W)

 

Blurr's in labor! Off to the hospital they go. (Season Premiere Day was a success as well.)

[](https://imgur.com/XVrSlqH)   
[](https://imgur.com/q16h22h)   
[](https://imgur.com/inr6wlc)   
[](https://imgur.com/bSoEuSX)

 

Welcome, Drift! She's so cute!

[](https://imgur.com/en9Pfyk)

 

Daddies had to get some snuggles once they got home.

[](https://imgur.com/5KpODiE)   
[](https://imgur.com/WD9l51Z)

 

Then Star took her newborn photo.

[](https://imgur.com/TYLqQo0)


	81. To Be, Or Not To Be... A Polar Bear

Snowy day and happy family.

[](https://imgur.com/ITvjl0G)   
[](https://imgur.com/PPR1H9D)   
[](https://imgur.com/REblcmb)

 

The weather doesn't bother Drift, she's happy to nap most of the time.

[](https://imgur.com/owOCa2C)

 

The boys are excited about tomorrow's Polar Bear Plunge.

[](https://imgur.com/eWoMyAR)

 

"A Toast! To our crazy afts for doing this!"

[](https://imgur.com/gRbmbTE)

 

Blurr checked on Drift while Star grilled up some steaks for later.

[](https://imgur.com/G9fCieD)

 

Nothing like a picnic in the snow.

[](https://imgur.com/zknMswy)

 

"Well... Are you ready?"

[](https://imgur.com/S1BltJD)

 

Cannonballs were done. Laps were done. And all in the freezing cold.

[](https://imgur.com/pAgYj0I)   
[](https://imgur.com/9l5qi3h)   
[](https://imgur.com/IAcIAmy)   
[](https://imgur.com/hR6qWUB)

 

It's time to warm up though, so they head in and light the fire.

[](https://imgur.com/KrYkHo4)   
[](https://imgur.com/TH4PyKE)   
[](https://imgur.com/rk2aBAu)

 

"Ya know... We're crazy." And they'll do it again next year!

[](https://imgur.com/tMeRDuk)

 

Polar Bear Plunge Day was a success!

[](https://imgur.com/bcwYtS4)   
[](https://imgur.com/3H2LHdO)

 

It's Sunday, and already Drift's birthday! A last snuggle while she's still so tiny for both of them.

[](https://imgur.com/CRVZoS5)   
[](https://imgur.com/zYeym19)

 

Drift is an Angelic Toddler, and she's got Blurr's eyes!

[](https://imgur.com/IgAYI1P)

 

First things first. Potty training.

[](https://imgur.com/3iet1hm)

 

Story time for some fun with a little dinner-

[](https://imgur.com/UzGuDwn)

 

-then a bedtime story for a sleepy baby. Goodnight, Moon!

[](https://imgur.com/0Geq2cy)   
[](https://imgur.com/Omx280E)


	82. The First Yule

Bathtime to start the day!

[](https://imgur.com/RQhjx1v)   
[](https://imgur.com/o8KX6sL)   
[](https://imgur.com/qodAz7G)

 

What will become a time-honored tradition in the snow- building a snowpal.

[](https://imgur.com/1irHHlD)   
[](https://imgur.com/tKw7obC)

 

While daddies have a snowball fight, Drift communed with the snowpal.

[](https://imgur.com/btzYxqM)   
[](https://imgur.com/AdAKmBx)   
[](https://imgur.com/FOhPtjq)

 

And when that got boring, she headed back inside for some block time with Star.

[](https://imgur.com/m8EdLjW)   
[](https://imgur.com/ahaTx84)

 

It was a long, fun day for such a little girl, so Blurr tucked her in with a bedtime story.

[](https://imgur.com/cYFaQA9)

 

Too early for the boys to sleep so they played some darts.

[](https://imgur.com/poOjM8Z)  
[](https://imgur.com/zS9NPyT)

 

Star won despite dropping darts.

[](https://imgur.com/pR03MlI)

 

Yule is tomorrow! They've got a start on the decorations, but the rest will go up tomorrow.

[](https://imgur.com/EcMQZBl)   
[](https://imgur.com/4s9zdG1)   
[](https://imgur.com/mcFYU1O)   
[](https://imgur.com/G22toB6)

 

The rest of today, however, will be spent on helping Drift get her Toddler skills boosted. Drift has reached level 5 Communication already. Having only one toddler and two parents home all the time makes for easy child-rearing.

[](https://imgur.com/kugnMmv)   
[](https://imgur.com/uQUglwC)

 

The pile of gifts has grown, and the boys finish Yule Eve with a little kiss under the mistletoe before heading to bed.

[](https://imgur.com/Y4jDKwI)

 

After a little work, the house is all ready.

[](https://imgur.com/VSNmFCy)   
[](https://imgur.com/CnJVWkJ)

 

Star and Blurr had fun decorating the tree.

[](https://imgur.com/x7voRC1)   
[](https://imgur.com/wXcEalB)   
[](https://imgur.com/GfU8zNh)

 

Of course they needed a pic by it.

[](https://imgur.com/Ipj4EFr)

 

Just waiting on their guests-

[](https://imgur.com/i4ojRQ9)

 

And it's time for the Grand Meal!

[](https://imgur.com/TcJcxXz)

 

Father Winter is here!

[](https://imgur.com/GR6pV1j)

 

Blurr got a gift, but then Father Winter had to hurry away, so Star and a napping Drift missed out. Still, it was neat to meet him.

[](https://imgur.com/DRLi3Df)   
[](https://imgur.com/k8yD4Yf)

 

They opened all their gifts.

[](https://imgur.com/FNHmlSc)   
[](https://imgur.com/EwUoc12)

 

And finally, time for sleepy little elves to go to bed. Yule was a big success for the whole family, though, so she goes to sleep happy.

[](https://imgur.com/QANTymV)   
[](https://imgur.com/RwDCbSb)


	83. Happy New Years!

Drift has almost maxed Imagination, so Blurr's playing with her to help get it that last little bit.

[](https://imgur.com/dNbni4V)

 

Oh shit. The aliens are back for Star again!

[](https://imgur.com/94QxOd8)   
[](https://imgur.com/P8Qk6tJ)

 

He returned zapped and jolted.

[](https://imgur.com/QiXVPCv)

 

One skill left for little Drift. She's just got to finish level 5 of Movement.

[](https://imgur.com/oocw47N)   
[](https://imgur.com/nH1GH34)

 

For kicks the boys redecorated the tree for New Years.

[](https://imgur.com/Rdm09yM)   
[](https://imgur.com/p08nh2K)   
[](https://imgur.com/VB0omQ6)

 

Have to watch that Countdown to Midnight!

[](https://imgur.com/OKXuWoP)   
[](https://imgur.com/xcOLM21)

 

Kiss in the New Year!

[](https://imgur.com/rcAafY8)

 

It's the first day of spring, Prank Day, _and_ Drift's birthday! Star made her a honey cake.

[](https://imgur.com/bJiuobl)

 

Star dared Blurr to go streaking... (double crazy because even if it's spring, there is still snow on the ground.)

[](https://imgur.com/rVkthgV)   
[](https://imgur.com/bWi7Ds0)

 

A last hug for the Dragon before her birthday.

[](https://imgur.com/b4q01jH)

 

And cake time!

[](https://imgur.com/WhnHpyV)

 

Drift is going to start with the Motor Aspiration, and she's become Active to boot.

[](https://imgur.com/WXM3EKU)

 

First homework!

[](https://imgur.com/2OKxnRB)

 

Daww... Tucked in, in the pretty bed.

[](https://imgur.com/Kyjxzi0)

 

Drift is off to her first day at school.

[](https://imgur.com/iUWTRHg)

 

Put those swings to use finally.

[](https://imgur.com/Cj64Ckc)

 

After working on her homework and finishing the school project, Drift joined the scouts!

[](https://imgur.com/sHg9wL3)   
[](https://imgur.com/MFPoQEB)

 

While Drift was at school, the boys went over to visit their extended family. Ainsley's a teen now.

[](https://imgur.com/CMIXkfh)   
[](https://imgur.com/chu4Ky0)

 

Some journaling.

[](https://imgur.com/bJmsVEk)

 

Drift's a good kid.

[](https://imgur.com/xKJ4Uz6)

 

Star helping Drift learn the violin. She was rough at first but quickly got it sorted.

[](https://imgur.com/J2kGKcM)   
[](https://imgur.com/PpInF5l)   
[](https://imgur.com/mJjZNir)

 

Destiny remarried Neelish Datta. And Mathias called to say he and Connie were expecting!

[](https://imgur.com/B5xMf7t)

 

Drift, off to her first Scout meeting.

[](https://imgur.com/utzvzKZ)

 

Hopefully she'll get home in time to meet the Ostara Bunny!

[](https://imgur.com/88CtjXV)

 

Drift was home in time! And she is now a Pegasus Scout!

[](https://imgur.com/fcvvzS3)   
[](https://imgur.com/jLLL9Kv)

 

Goodbye, Ostara Bunny! See you next year!

[](https://imgur.com/J85LBr2)

 

Ostara was a complete success all around. The family managed to find all but ONE of the collectible eggs. (Star and Blurr already have them, but this was Drift's first Ostara and collection.)

[](https://imgur.com/6sR59sA)

 

Destiny and Neelish are going to have a baby!

[](https://imgur.com/UFPzrex)

 

Connie had a boy and named him Nicodemus, and just a couple days later, Destiny gave birth to little Gabriel.

Time for the Lotto! Star and Blurr both bought in. Not like they need more money, but it could be fun.

[](https://imgur.com/PvYmlk1)

Neither of the boys won the lottery, but that's ok.


	84. Teen Time

Drift is working on the last task to complete the last of her four childhood aspirations.

[](https://imgur.com/UUF7kSd)

 

Drift has gotten all of her Scout badges and been promoted to Llamacorn Scout!

[](https://imgur.com/k6jSwzL)   
[](https://imgur.com/92bSMug)   
[](https://imgur.com/qHgHAgN)

 

It's Love Day! These two are going to go on a schmoopy date.

[](https://imgur.com/aUEfYnL)

 

Aww... a snuggle on Drift's last night as a child, the last night the boys can tuck her in.

[](https://imgur.com/Hhkdian)

 

Drift headed off to her scout meeting-

[](https://imgur.com/0FqssTe)

 

-and the guys prepared for her birthday party. Nothing extravagant, just a cake, some balloons, and a few gifts, but hopefully it would surprise Drift and make becoming a teen even more exciting.

[](https://imgur.com/eF0aP1X)   
[](https://imgur.com/sfotM9l)

 

Happy Birthday! Drift's pretty excited.

[](https://imgur.com/MqkbL30)

 

Cake time! Drift wants to be an athlete, and thus is pretty Self-Assured she'll make it.

[](https://imgur.com/ckkDYjE)   
[](https://imgur.com/xwQPiZx)   
[](https://imgur.com/73ODoJf)

 

Drift becomes a Teen with all her childhood aspirations complete, all her Llama Scout badges collected, and all five character values maxed and in range for the positive traits.

[](https://imgur.com/fJhMJM5)

 

Get that new high school homework done!

[](https://imgur.com/3NdGUb8)

 

It's the first day of summer, and Drift's ready for that makeover and new wardrobe (and the guys need to switch out their winterwear).

The guys helped her update her room a little too.

[](https://imgur.com/vbbxdow)

 

Then straight to the tread mill so Drift can begin working on her aspiration. Blurr's coaching her.

[](https://imgur.com/jrjSVmX)

 

And Star took care of the bees.

[](https://imgur.com/miAeLFp)

 

Too the gym!

[](https://imgur.com/5eP89zO)

 

School project time! First day of high school and Drift's already got an A. Extra credit and the project can only help.

[](https://imgur.com/YIpIg2w)

 

That's a heckova storm. Goodbye, umbrella.

[](https://imgur.com/miTw0W0)

 

Ainsley's a young adult! Will she be the first to produce a great, great, great grandchild?

[](https://imgur.com/iBnEjv4)

 

Drift went to her BFF's birthday party! Happy Birthday, Sydney!

[](https://imgur.com/uo84xgj)

 

Drift took off the school day to work on her aspiration. She's got a high A and all her character values are maxed to the positive, so Blurr and Star see no reason she shouldn't.

[](https://imgur.com/mtvYVJf)

 

NO! The lightning got one of the bee colonies!! That's just messed up!

[](https://imgur.com/OKNC7oq)

 

Neighborhood Brawl Day! Drift enjoyed her first fight.

[](https://imgur.com/NrOM3O7)

 

Drift off to her last Scout Meeting! Her Young Adult birthday is on Friday, so this Sunday's meeting is it!

[](https://imgur.com/wjWn1pL)

 

It's the boys' wedding anniversary already again!

[](https://imgur.com/zrKsfCF)

 

Just a simple coffee date at the cafe this year.

[](https://imgur.com/XWCsbak)


	85. Adulthood!

It's Drift's birthday! Welcome to adulthood, Drift! She adds Romantic to her traits.

[](https://imgur.com/OCAftu8)   
[](https://imgur.com/Rk6pvf1) [](https://imgur.com/YmGsOiM)   
[](https://imgur.com/P5VrzrB)   
[](https://imgur.com/OhJHejm)

 

Birthday, and Drift's completed her bodybuilder aspiration.

[](https://imgur.com/0U4rZEI)

 

Mathias, Silverbolt's son, has died.

[](https://imgur.com/mxUe2is)

 

It's the End of Summer BBQ!

[](https://imgur.com/wFfchlv)   
[](https://imgur.com/LmTWv6N)   
[](https://imgur.com/gNuP1T2)   
[](https://imgur.com/QlHKdJs)   
[](https://imgur.com/Nw17Mgw)   
[](https://imgur.com/vgwkMXL)   
[](https://imgur.com/qNQeyZc)

 

And Star just got abducted... He returned after being zapped and jolted.

[](https://imgur.com/b9DQob0)

 

Destiny, Skydive's daughter, has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/R6TMT9W)

 

It's Fall and time for a wardrobe switch.

[](https://imgur.com/3YtGQvM)

 

Nicodemus is a teen, so the family went over for a visit and to invite him to the Extended Family Club.

[](https://imgur.com/ZDvOSdK)

 

Ainsley invited them to eat-

[](https://imgur.com/AnsXDRz)

 

-and since it's Night On The Town Day, Star and Blurr invited her and Nicodemus to join them at Waterside Warble for some karaoke.

Star and Drift sang together.

[](https://imgur.com/nJN0r68)

 

Free drinks and snacks are great, and there were a bunch of people out too.

[](https://imgur.com/3fkGsoS)

 

It's Halloween! Time to decorate the house.

[](https://imgur.com/sXDbM2k)

 

They carved pumpkins.

[](https://imgur.com/dTuZIvl)

 

And even got a couple trick or treaters this year.

[](https://imgur.com/aNjAG0L)

 

The bowl got Drift.

[](https://imgur.com/Rl4SzEk)

 

Gotta keep fit.

[](https://imgur.com/dU8ydhQ)

 

Trying to rake the leaves, but the Autumn rains aren't cooperating.

[](https://imgur.com/unUnNZk)


	86. Harvestfest and Yule

It's Harvestfest! Time to decorate-

[](https://imgur.com/5Z1FCGM)

 

\- Cook and bake all the yummy things, and invite the family over and eat those yummy things-

[](https://imgur.com/sCoU55q)

 

-Oh, and greet the gnomes.

[](https://imgur.com/EAdZVgw)

 

Drift went to bed, but the boys stayed up chatting and playing Don't Wake the Llama a while.

[](https://imgur.com/qpCdw1u)

 

It's windy and cold today, but everyone loves the Flea Market. The family ran into Ainsley there while grabbing some food to warm up with.

[](https://imgur.com/fhiu701)   
[](https://imgur.com/7SMqb8d)

 

Winter days are passed with games.

[](https://imgur.com/TpY2mKN)

 

It's the Season Premier!

[](https://imgur.com/dQinuU8)

 

Winter is truly here.

[](https://imgur.com/yS1UweR)

 

Nope... NOW winter is truly here. It's noon...

[](https://imgur.com/eYOz15J)

 

It's Polar Bear Plunge Day! Time to throw on those swimsuits and dive into the icy water of the unheated pool!

[](https://imgur.com/qjpcUxJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/2jHHgkc)   
[](https://imgur.com/qzk0z6l)

 

It's Drift's Adult birthday! So of course Star made their baby girl a birthday cake.

[](https://imgur.com/driAOXb)

 

And Blurr worked on food for everyone.

[](https://imgur.com/VK6qxxo)

 

Candles were blown out, games were played, dancing was done, and Drift opened a bunch of lovely gifts. All in all, and gold-star birthday bash!

[](https://imgur.com/IEfAoo6)   
[](https://imgur.com/89UVzef)   
[](https://imgur.com/bT9bK35)   
[](https://imgur.com/N9a71I1)   
[](https://imgur.com/CLMT8oK)   
[](https://imgur.com/6SMeOsH)

 

It's Yule! And what a beautiful moonset.

[](https://imgur.com/lK0DpVb)

 

Time to decorate the tree!

[](https://imgur.com/2cyfXUn)   
[](https://imgur.com/4hektYJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/ErWFxgG)   
[](https://imgur.com/yKurYMz)

 

Food!

[](https://imgur.com/UAlukXC)

 

Opening presents.

[](https://imgur.com/SPiWf1f)   
[](https://imgur.com/NGRpxkj)   
[](https://imgur.com/uDlvFYZ)


	87. Santa Claus is Coming to Town~

Father Winter should be arriving soon, and Drift has a very special request for him.

[](https://imgur.com/SyZqP7B)   
[](https://imgur.com/NJSuSR0)

 

Yay! He's here!

[](https://imgur.com/wcSQXCC)   
[](https://imgur.com/dDeqMQf)

 

Drift asks for a gift, and Father Winter gives her a nice one, but...

[](https://imgur.com/N5mXoCV)

 

"Can we sit and chat?" Drift asks.

[](https://imgur.com/Aq7QmNt)

 

Santa's still not quite getting it, so out comes the mistletoe.

[](https://imgur.com/EIxfHja)   
[](https://imgur.com/DuSf1h6)   
[](https://imgur.com/FK6CCbF)   
[](https://imgur.com/ravhKfl)

 

_Now_ he gets it!

[](https://imgur.com/nwHGdqY)

 

Woohoo!

[](https://imgur.com/IRzlCXt)

 

Success! And Father Winter is excited to have helped.

[](https://imgur.com/3YuxxbC)   
[](https://imgur.com/YUUJi96)

 

Happy Yule, Father Winter!

[](https://imgur.com/UGpK3ql)   
[](https://imgur.com/Boc1f4b)

 

Drift shared the big news the next morning. She's very excited.

[](https://imgur.com/zxvE8TA)   
[](https://imgur.com/bNGQ0oS)   
[](https://imgur.com/sZf0Z7E)   
[](https://imgur.com/apTtLU1)

 

Oh no! Vihaan, the loyal gardener, is dying!

[](https://imgur.com/tQXQnbn)

 

Morning tea and letting her dad feel the baby kick! Drift's getting pretty close. Will her baby be a New Year's Eve or New Year's Day baby?

[](https://imgur.com/qAWXYUN)   
[](https://imgur.com/hMG8CWl)   
[](https://imgur.com/VMgwgXs)

 

Speaking of the New Year. Time to decorate.

[](https://imgur.com/67lRKHr)   
[](https://imgur.com/GGWbqeU)

 

11:38pm, and Drift has gone into labor, but the Countdown to Midnight comes first!

[](https://imgur.com/C3FFr9n)

 

The boys rang in the New Year with a kiss while Drift suffered labor pains.

[](https://imgur.com/ylas3Pd)   
[](https://imgur.com/IeClnbJ)

 

To the hospital!

[](https://imgur.com/G954lXB)   
[](https://imgur.com/T6vqLrF)

 

1:28am on the First of Spring. Happy Birthday, little Ripley Skrimmersen!

[](https://imgur.com/i7RUJwJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/jO79y0C)   
[](https://imgur.com/LXLGUzx)


	88. Ripley, Hard at Work

It's Prank Day, and to celebrate, aliens abducted Blurr.

[](https://imgur.com/osrJleu)

 

Already time for Ripley to be a toddler! One last cuddle with mama-

[](https://imgur.com/gUGo8sU)

 

-and Ripley becomes and Angelic little toddler!

[](https://imgur.com/iJ9pDml)

 

Learning time! Gotta work those flashcards.

[](https://imgur.com/S542fou)

 

Learning to talk. Three more days until Ripley's birthday, and she's got two skills maxed so far.

[](https://imgur.com/vN63gF4)

 

Precious baby.

[](https://imgur.com/grixVGT)

 

It's Ostara! And the Flower Bunny has joined the Skrimmersens for a holiday meal.

[](https://imgur.com/XqMo7f2)

 

Ripley found a couple eggs of her own-

[](https://imgur.com/AfEUSOf)

 

-and down in the basement, Star found the last one to complete Drift's collection she began as a child.

[](https://imgur.com/HnmO2zq)

 

AND, Ostara baby, Arielle Skrimmersen, was born this evening. Shanaya and Gabriel are ecstatic. Arielle is the first great, great, great grandchild for Star and Blurr. Mother and baby are doing well.

[](https://imgur.com/seFpVao)

 

Ripley's talking is getting very good.

[](https://imgur.com/lC4EkTl)

 

Imagination too.

[](https://imgur.com/NC3ScK2)   
[](https://imgur.com/d0G7MJ3)

 

Ripley JUST managed to finish all her toddler skills in time to have cake for her birthday!

[](https://imgur.com/9UMFXyT)

 

She's become quite creative.

[](https://imgur.com/nrAF1RW)

 

Ripley's first day of school!

[](https://imgur.com/dNnWgqb)

 

For Love Day, Ripley's father came to visit! She looks a LOT like him.

[](https://imgur.com/5V8NMom)

 

Blurr's been abducted! Again! He's pretty angry about having been poked and prodded. (Luckily, nothing came of it.)

[](https://imgur.com/1fde6cJ)

 

Ripley's first Scout Meeting!

[](https://imgur.com/tseRhfq)

 

The whole family got involved in helping Ripley with her first school project. Which has put her Responsibility in range alongside her Conflict Resolution.

[](https://imgur.com/OZokkov)

 

Ripley's got all five character values maxed to the positive, and she's completed her Creative aspiration. She's also currently a Pegasus Scout. Her birthday is a mere two days away. Everyone's excited to see what more she'll accomplish as a teen.

[](https://imgur.com/ggYeOdm)

 

Not long ago the family lost Gabriel's wife, Shanaya, and now they've lost Ainsley. Drift is devastated at this loss of her favorite 'cousin' (who was actually her great great niece).

[](https://imgur.com/iIBAzYu)   
[](https://imgur.com/rPwBimB)

 

Drift's an elder! Happy Birthday, Drift!

[](https://imgur.com/4PRh1D4)   
[](https://imgur.com/CORLFgF)   
[](https://imgur.com/lxIg8Vl)

 

Drift may be an elder, but she still enjoys her daily jog.

[](https://imgur.com/1HBILvA)

 

Ripley's a teenager (and looks MUCH like her father)! She's self-assured and wants to be wealthy!

[](https://imgur.com/1FMOcF0)   
[](https://imgur.com/4JAsyqj)

 

Star's helping Ripley with her first bit of high school homework.

[](https://imgur.com/sBxsTXF)


	89. Teen Life and Halloween

First day of high school!

[](https://imgur.com/xi1HvIq)

 

The adults hanging out while Ripley's at school. Life is pretty mellow and unexciting right now.

[](https://imgur.com/U1IGFXQ)

 

Ripley made Llamacorn Scout!

[](https://imgur.com/qwyVZyX)

 

Star's training Ripley. Get some meat on those little spaghetti arms.

[](https://imgur.com/zeKcxc9)

 

It's the End of Summer BBQ! Drift shows she's still got it with a backflip into the pool.

[](https://imgur.com/xSZdFnE)

 

A fun game of Don't Wake the Llama on a Sunday evening.

[](https://imgur.com/eW1eHho)   
[](https://imgur.com/dZj0hK2)   
[](https://imgur.com/R4VBoIJ)

 

School project time.

[](https://imgur.com/EL2FweO)

 

Time is nearing its end for Drift, but with Ripley's young adult birthday a whole week away, it's unknown if Drift will be able to finish her Super Parent aspiration before Grimm comes to call. Everyone's spending as much time with her as possible.

[](https://imgur.com/tf2yLaP)   
[](https://imgur.com/K3JPHXT)

 

Completely random but interesting to me. The Yamaguchi Triplets are utterly identical. The game did this, not me. I've never before seen identical triplets.

[](https://imgur.com/G2hXHDO)

 

Drift is very proud of her daughter. Ripley's doing great in school.

[](https://imgur.com/vTr23Kq)

 

Yay! The Money Tree is Perfect! We've once again completed the Do It All game!

[](https://imgur.com/zb9i1U3)

 

Spending more time with Drift. She's 96 and her life bar is nearly full. It's only Wednesday as well, so chances are very slim she'll make it to her daughter's birthday on Sunday.

[](https://imgur.com/BqZg5g3)

 

"I love you, mom!"

[](https://imgur.com/oexS8em)   
[](https://imgur.com/Cgsj2Hx)

 

Bittersweet hugs, knowing they could be the last Star and Blurr get from their daughter.

[](https://imgur.com/JHJA3cy)   
[](https://imgur.com/npck96u)

 

Any time now...

[](https://imgur.com/oiUJyh9)

 

Drift's feeling that age and naps a lot now.

[](https://imgur.com/9VIKCku)

 

Dinner time.

[](https://imgur.com/pOJ5xjO)

 

Ripley came home from her last day of high school a bit stressed.

[](https://imgur.com/kPyJowm)

 

Against all odds, Drift is 99 and made it to another holiday.

[](https://imgur.com/nOZjjmD)

 

Which is Halloween! Time to decorate and carve some pumpkins!

[](https://imgur.com/YKG64gM)   
[](https://imgur.com/rJjLuW9)   
[](https://imgur.com/iwqHPQ6)

 

Ripley got surprised by the bowl.

[](https://imgur.com/6YJMhUv)

 

The family went with a Star Wars theme. Here's Drift showing off her Leia costume.

[](https://imgur.com/guUYA8Z)

 

Halloween treats.

[](https://imgur.com/yB9Q3DN)

 

And some Halloween photos.

[](https://imgur.com/whhK5Us)   
[](https://imgur.com/ozxWydR)   
[](https://imgur.com/kG3zRDH)   
[](https://imgur.com/DJHSdYS)


	90. Family Time

It's Ripley's birthday! It's barely 9, but with Drift already 100, no one wants to wait for the party. Star throws some candles on the Zombie Cake and Ripley stepped up to blow them out.

[](https://imgur.com/fHkOvuC)

 

Ripley adds Cheerful to her personality, and since Ripley maxed all five positive traits, Drift has completed her aspiration to be a Super Parent!

[](https://imgur.com/1zuWwVX)

 

And since it's the middle of Fall, it's way past time for everyone to get out the warmer clothes.  
[](https://imgur.com/mwyeYPt)

 

Drift and Ripley grabbed a birthday selfie in the kitchen.

[](https://imgur.com/VblfHiQ)

 

Gabriel remarried. He and Jillian appear quite happy.

[](https://imgur.com/y9Br88K)

 

The Extended Family got together over at Gabriel's house so everyone could meet Jillian. The only Skrimmersen not present is Arielle as she's still in school.

[](https://imgur.com/VYB66gF)   
[](https://imgur.com/x77ChHd)

 

Star even played a small concerto for everyone.

[](https://imgur.com/3FXmm4H)

 

When Arielle got home, Blurr put together a late lunch for everyone, and Star learned that she hates children. A choice for the individual for sure, but as she's the youngest of the longest bloodline, Star does wonder if that spells the end of Air Raid's legacy. Time will tell.

[](https://imgur.com/Hfqk3B3)

 

Just some family time by a nice warm fire on a cold Autumn night.

[](https://imgur.com/lxKC3eC)   
[](https://imgur.com/RKOqfsR)

 

And a photo to commemorate... well, nothing really. But aren't they cute?

[](https://imgur.com/jCUkV8H)

 

Young Adult portrait for Ripley.

[](https://imgur.com/JzmvDha)

 

It's Harvestfest! Drift is 105 today, and each extra day is a gift. She chooses the decorations this time.

[](https://imgur.com/O6SjKbR)   
[](https://imgur.com/MyKkLOG)

 

Blurr does some baking for dessert.

[](https://imgur.com/gypFIOd)

 

Star appeased the gnomes.

[](https://imgur.com/o7srjke)

 

The family was all called over to feast! Every Skrimmersen in the world!

[](https://imgur.com/4rlWqYV)   
[](https://imgur.com/WTdZI7H)   
[](https://imgur.com/bQHcYVv)   
[](https://imgur.com/uUOJfSf)

 

It's Talk Like a Pirate Day! The family spent the morning talking like pirates. It was great entertainment.

[](https://imgur.com/5UbmPok)

 

Raking all the leaves, then burning the piles- It's fun for the whole family.

[](https://imgur.com/odlJF3e)   
[](https://imgur.com/s38EvtJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/GuH2Nhv)

 

107, and Drift's still got the moves.

[](https://imgur.com/wvVtvkE)

 

And these two still woohooing autonomously. I have NO idea how many sim years they've been together at this point, but they're adorably in love, STILL.

[](https://imgur.com/DSsgGax)   
[](https://imgur.com/KsLdoAd)

 

I mean... 110, and look at those abs. Drift is never going to die. She's too fit. She's going to outlive her own daughter at this rate.

[](https://imgur.com/kQpxB3w)

 

Arielle is an adult!

[](https://imgur.com/SL6z4PY)

 

112 and Drift is still running. This is why she's never going to meet Grimm.

[](https://imgur.com/6GVqWaq)


	91. Drift's 3rd Yule - Part One

Snow Angels!

[](https://imgur.com/Gv3V8LP)   
[](https://imgur.com/N2ZQfxZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/CANQcHp)   
[](https://imgur.com/v85xWCI)

 

And some snow pal building.

[](https://imgur.com/C3bZftd)   
[](https://imgur.com/UZM6qYn)   
[](https://imgur.com/6SpgYCM)   
[](https://imgur.com/jKmCqCX)

 

Drift is 114, and it is Polar Bear Plunge Day! Time to jump into the freezing pool.

[](https://imgur.com/KT5Vprd)   
[](https://imgur.com/RqO3MOx)   
[](https://imgur.com/H5c8WQi)

 

Some gaming to wrap up the holiday for everyone.

[](https://imgur.com/ngkK2PQ)

 

And Ripley has completed her aspiration to be Fabulously Wealthy. It's mostly due to her grandfathers' garden and them allowing her to harvest and sell, but it counts.

[](https://imgur.com/RdjuUkX)

 

Naps and exercise: the secret to a long life.

[](https://imgur.com/Chp0am6)

 

Star's been abducted. At least he was only zapped and jolted.

[](https://imgur.com/ieH2gru)

 

117, and Drift is in the basement pumping iron.

[](https://imgur.com/w6aoZdc)

 

It's Yule! And Drift, at 118, has made it to her third winter solstice. Time to decorate the house and tree. Cook dinner, bake pies and cookies, and have the family over to feast!

[](https://imgur.com/8cMOQ9C)   
[](https://imgur.com/pyIimsc)   
[](https://imgur.com/wpbJqCq)   
[](https://imgur.com/XtD9a99)   
[](https://imgur.com/Ta7KgJH)   
[](https://imgur.com/NX89Sfk)


	92. Drift's 3rd Yule - Part Two

Sadly, the family got the call that Nicodemus had passed on. The Skrimmersen Yule dinner will be one short today.

[](https://imgur.com/vwdw7qT)   
[](https://imgur.com/AqrzEPz)

 

Dinner was amazing.

[](https://imgur.com/VnNOuFo)   
[](https://imgur.com/3W76Eiz)   
[](https://imgur.com/y5zA7tw)

 

Opening presents was a blast.

[](https://imgur.com/aoKD0Ql)   
[](https://imgur.com/L8ntNkz)   
[](https://imgur.com/RXNHrTo)

 

Of course Star had to kiss Blurr under the mistletoe.

[](https://imgur.com/wZkcA1y)   
[](https://imgur.com/8lA1pRn)

 

And everyone gathered 'round to sing a carol by the tree.

[](https://imgur.com/BnZnLRY)

 

Father Winter is here with more gifts!

[](https://imgur.com/tpiZXk2)   
[](https://imgur.com/m1x1MAq)   
[](https://imgur.com/R9NgmZo)   
[](https://imgur.com/HCUhgtO)   
[](https://imgur.com/37YLDdc)   
[](https://imgur.com/mFp216t)   
[](https://imgur.com/wIrlZ1i)   
[](https://imgur.com/lVDUQ13)

 

Both the ladies were tuckered out, but Blurr and Star stayed up to chat more with Father Winter.

[](https://imgur.com/dx68XqT)   
[](https://imgur.com/OZgHTEx)   
[](https://imgur.com/SzHbNit)

 

A Yule Selfie.

[](https://imgur.com/FXOfTka)

 

Jillian's a klepto and stole the flower poof the boys have had for ages.

[](https://imgur.com/PyybVCo)

 

Blurr and Drift working off that huge meal from yesterday. (She's 119!)

[](https://imgur.com/zzfTITI)

 

The boys set up an ice rink in the backyard for the club to enjoy.

[](https://imgur.com/qTrrx7a)   
[](https://imgur.com/6xl73ZF)

 

Talk about a late life baby! Gabriel called after the skate gathering was over to tell everyone that Jillian is expecting!

[](https://imgur.com/Tamqhvp)


	93. Alas Poor Drift...

Then, at 6am the very next morning, Jillian called in hysterics- Gabriel has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/77foiTt)

 

It's Night on the Town time again. This evening the family headed over to South Square Coffee.

[](https://imgur.com/RXXrjOe)

 

It was a nice night out!

"Remember our date here?" Star asks with a wink.

[](https://imgur.com/l5XSWSR)

 

Not the same way that date ended.

[](https://imgur.com/GU2QAsE)

 

It's New Year's Eve (day)!

[](https://imgur.com/mYgjMDt)

 

Everyone made resolutions. The only thing the guys can do is write a book, so they're on that.

[](https://imgur.com/OMCRWjN)

 

Drift decided she wanted to raise a skill, and got her cooking to level four, so she's done already.

[](https://imgur.com/eQjCdg4)

 

Ripley wanted to lose a little weight, so she's out jogging, and one job did it. Resolution complete!

[](https://imgur.com/fzZoJTS)

 

It's almost countdown time, so the family headed upstairs to watch tv and do the countdown.

[](https://imgur.com/B9UJ1si)   
[](https://imgur.com/NidSH4j)   
[](https://imgur.com/kf3I3Ph)

 

As traditional, Star and Blurr kissed in the New Year!

[](https://imgur.com/deW1Pq7)

 

The ladies went to bed, but Star and Blurr were far too awake to think of sleeping yet. They stayed up chatting 'til the wee hours with a few more drinks.

[](https://imgur.com/BQGLbrM)

 

The first day of spring is still pretty cold, so Ripley went out to build a snow pal.

[](https://imgur.com/AHdyjzZ)

 

Someone was making snow pals at the neighborhood park. The one with the mohawk rocks.

[](https://imgur.com/X2iLUZE)

 

And Blurr's been abducted. He returned very angry about all the poking and prodding that was done to him.

[](https://imgur.com/5nZakAS)

 

Second day of spring, and the snow is melting. Bye, snow pals!

[](https://imgur.com/av3mgK3)

 

Oh no! Just when everyone believed Grimm had forgotten her, he comes for Drift. She lived to the ripe old age of 123, but her dads and daughter are still overcome with grief. Poor Ripley was frozen in shock at the table.

[](https://imgur.com/78Ekdww)   
[](https://imgur.com/thjLr6A)

 

Before Grimm even departed, Jillian called and announced she'd given birth to a little girl named Khloe. Thoughts of new life would need to wait a couple hours. Jillian was congratulated, but then Star and Blurr gathered up Drift's things and placed them in the family museum for her.

[](https://imgur.com/XYNzQGa)

 

Everyone's, of course, incredibly upset, but that's not little Khloe's fault, so Star, Blurr, and Ripley head over to meet the newest Skrimmersen. Star fed her, and Blurr gave her a cuddle. Khloe is the boys' second great, great, great grandchild.

[](https://imgur.com/1MCRsub)   
[](https://imgur.com/pSJGfS9)

 

Ripley, who's never even held a baby before got in on the snuggles too.

[](https://imgur.com/ePBil3a)

 

Daww... That night Ripley slept in her mom's bed.

[](https://imgur.com/sPWbLG2)

 

So cute when they sleep...

[](https://imgur.com/1aQX1XF)

 

Life goes on, and it's Ripley's full Adult birthday! Star made her a honey cake, and they invited over Arielle and Jillian.

[](https://imgur.com/c52loQP)

 

And now there is literally nothing left to do but wait for time to pass and keep an eye on the Emotion trees. (the main one hasn't given but one kind of berry since EA nerfed gardening with Seasons). Star and Blurr decide all on their own to woohoo in the sauna to help pass the time.

[](https://imgur.com/rRk65ay)


	94. Done It All Again!

It's Ostara already.

[](https://imgur.com/aEyoX4d)

 

It was just the three of them today. Well, until the Ostara Bunny stopped by.

[](https://imgur.com/gOgbXRM)   
[](https://imgur.com/L2qxdBM)

 

Ripley added to her egg collection, and overall, everyone had a nice holiday.

[](https://imgur.com/gBAYEPZ)

 

They've taken up woohooing in the closet now, autonomously.

[](https://imgur.com/xcF2G6b)

 

Khloe's a child now, so the family went over to visit and invite her to the Extended Family Club. She's a cute kid.

[](https://imgur.com/bP6chKk)

 

It's summer now, which means time for some hot weather clothes and no more sweaters.

[](https://imgur.com/7eFCbwx)

 

Jillian has died, leaving her daughter in her Adult step-daughter's care.

[](https://imgur.com/dNfKkWG)

 

The guys decided to go over and check on them both. Star gave Khloe a hug, letting her know he and Blurr would always be there for her.

[](https://imgur.com/4gtz05U)

 

Blurr cooked for them.

[](https://imgur.com/wfZdRVI)

 

Family gathering for some swimming and a nice roast chicken dinner. There must've been a sale. Ripley and Arielle have the same suit (in no way was it their Goddess being lazy and using the ready-made outfits for them).

[](https://imgur.com/O9sLYQK)

 

It's the End of Summer BBQ, and Ripley's Elder birthday. They had Arielle and Khloe (who recently became a teen) over to celebrate with the honey cake Star made. They had fun in the pool and chatting while eating.

[](https://imgur.com/bbCRVJH)   
[](https://imgur.com/T9q5Usc)   
[](https://imgur.com/Ixp7EIb)   
[](https://imgur.com/Qlzr38M)

 

And finally, cake.

[](https://imgur.com/Zbw2ph7)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZrE9BY3)

 

Time for Night on the Town again. Star, Blurr, and Ripley headed just over to the Shrieking Llama.

[](https://imgur.com/vyEMhQU)

 

Everyone is has had their Fall wardrobe switch.

[](https://imgur.com/dqjWq7M)

 

It's Halloween already again!

[](https://imgur.com/ObLsfWa)

 

Ripley is now 93, and her time is almost up, she has been napping quite a lot lately.

[](https://imgur.com/zjjKlg9)

 

Wednesday, at 8:31pm, at age 94, Grimm came to take Ripley to the other side. The boys had no idea until it was over as Ripley had been dancing in the basement.

[](https://imgur.com/SrgXtBc)   
[](https://imgur.com/nLPkMTf)   
[](https://imgur.com/Hr5nHMa)   
[](https://imgur.com/lqIQl8l)   
[](https://imgur.com/KpcZzW1)

 

It's Harvestfest! Though with the wound of Ripley's departure still so fresh, it might be a more subdued gathering. The boys will have Arielle and Khloe over though. It's a time to be with those one cares about.

[](https://imgur.com/pdK7aTD)   
[](https://imgur.com/4lgnBcy)

 

The Emotion Trees are all perfect, and Star has collected the last of the berries for the museum.

[](https://imgur.com/nV6K7dc)

 

He also brought over Ripley's ashes and belongings, and those went right next to her mother's.

[](https://imgur.com/ZEEjg7x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the berries perfect and in the museum, Ripley gone, Arielle an elder, (she didn't tell them it was her birthday while over for dinner), and no other kids around to raise or work to be done, Star and Blurr have once again Done It All. (Until the next expansion, which was announced today {10-9-18}... or the free update with the new career, whichever comes first.)
> 
> See y'all then, and we'll find out if Khloe continues Air Raid's line or if the boys will be alone in the world again. (FYI, I let MCC handle all Sims except my household, so Arielle and Khloe are not my doing, nor is the fact that Arielle never married or had kids. I'm resisting messing Khloe because I'm genuinely curious if the line will die with her or not.)
> 
> PSS: It's 10-10 now and my bday! Woooo!

**Author's Note:**

> I am LadyDragon76 on the Sims4 Gallery. ^_^
> 
> [Family Tree on Family Echo](http://www.familyecho.com/?p=E0QSW&c=rihzrmcr6a&f=557798841712975869), Greyed out names are dead sims.


End file.
